


Girls Just Want To Have Fun

by Ellimomo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All the Starks love Daenerys, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arya has a crush, Catelyn is Nice to Jon, Domestic Bliss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Robb and Daenerys are best buds, Roommates, Sansa has boy troubles, Slow Burn, Smut, Viserys is a psychopath, overprotective Jon, runaway Daenerys, wingman Robb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimomo/pseuds/Ellimomo
Summary: After escaping the clutches of her abusive brother Daenerys is on her own for the first time in her life. Alone and on the run Dany finds herself in Winterfell where she meets Jon Snow a musician with a dark past of his own. The two quickly form a bond when Jon offers her a place to stay for a while after Daenerys room is broken in to. As friendship soon blossoms into something more. Daenerys is finally learning what it means to be free. Will her happiness last? Can Dany finally have a life in the sun? A life with Jon? Or will her brothers wrath find her once again?.Her brother did warn her not to wake the Dragon.





	1. So Long, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hello! Hello! To my readers! Didn't I tell ya'll I'll be back?. This is a complete rehash of GJWTHF it's still the same story but just written a little differently. I hope you forgive me for my little absence but here you go! Happy reading!

Chapter One

 

 

_How did it end up like this?_

 

Exhausted Daenerys Targaryen tried recalling the turn of events that led her to this moment. Alone in a empty bus station cold, hungry and most of all scared. All she could remember was the sound glass breaking and a body hitting the floor.

 _I did what I had to do, Viserys had it coming_ Daenerys thought rubbing circles over her temples as if trying to rub away the memory.

She sat at on a old bench her foot tapping anxiously ignoring the soreness in her heels from running seven miles _He's gonna kill me he's gonna kill me he's gonna kill me_ The thought kept repeating over in Daenerys head. The bus station offered her no comfort as she looked around, the windows were wide and she could easily be seen by any bystander. Her hair alone called attention to herself. Putting up her hood she glanced around some more but luckily for her there was still no one there. She just hoped Viserys hadn’t woken up yet.

 **You stupid girl! Do you want to wake the** **Dragon!?**

Startled Daenerys quickly looked around in fear her brothers voice sounding as clear as day in her head. Standing up Daenerys walked to the glass doors and looked outside but she only saw the night sky and neighboring trees.

Releasing a breath she went up to the front desk where a man in his late forties was reading a newspaper.

“Ex-excuse me sir what time did you say the bus arriving?” Her voice echoed in the empty bus station making her flinch. The man in front of her just kept reading his paper- ignoring her.

"Sir the time?" She asked again slightly annoyed but he kept reading.

“Sir” She called out again more assertive.

Reluctantly looking up from his newspaper he finally answered “The bus should be here at ten-thirty so another fifteen minutes” looking away from Daenerys the man went back to his reading.

“Thank you” Turning away she headed back to her seat where her things were waiting for her.

Plopping herself down Daenerys waited pulling her backpack on her lap and hugging it to herself providing her little warmth in the cold station. She didn’t even notice her foot begin tapping again causing her sneaker to squeak against the tile. Bored Daenerys pulled out her phone, it wasn’t a expensive phone or even an updated one it was a flip phone that Daenerys got from her brother. Flipping it open Daenerys stared at the home screen, it was a picture of the sunset she had took one day when she was in particularly good mood and wanted to capture the moment of the sunset. She browsed through her phone clicking on her contact list. She only had two numbers one was her brothers and the other was the library where she had worked near her house. Exiting out she then clicked on her photos. They were was mostly nature shots and random things that peaked her interest. Daenerys loved taking photos it was one of the few things that brought a sense of control in her life. The the only thing that she never took a picture of was her brother.Sliding her finger over the screen Daenerys contemplated on whether to keep the old thing. One of the few things she knew about phones from television was that they could be traced. Not wanting to risk it Daenerys walked back outside to where the street was. Luckily there seemed to be no no cars coming so Daenerys did the only logical thing she could think of.

She threw the phone to the ground.

Hitting the gravel with a loud clacking sound Daenerys stomped on the phone for good measure to make sure it was completely destroyed. Once she was satisfied enough Daenerys could feel her shoulders relax as she looked at the shattered phone. Smiling to herself Daenerys made her way back inside.

The man behind her just gave her a bewildered look as she sat back down on the bench. Giving him a mock salute Daenerys closed her eyes only to be greeted by her memories of that night.

_SMACK!_

_The sound of glass shattering and Viserys body hitting the picture frame against the wall. His body sliding down to the floor knocked out cold. Daenerys stood still for a moment not believing what had just happened. Her brother's body slumped against the wall, blood leaking from the gash on his forehead. Being as quiet as possible Daenerys leaned down and checked his pulse._

_He was still breathing._

_Sighing in relief she stood back up and looked around. The whole living room was in disarray there was glass all over the floor books and other things thrown everywhere the whole scene making the house eerie look. As she observed the mess Daenerys suddenly got an idea, a dangerous idea, an idea that would get her killed. Getting up she paced around contemplating what she should do if she left. She knew it would put a target on her back. Her brother wouldn't give her up that easily. Looking back at her brother Daenerys saw that he was still unconscious his breathing steady._

_This was her chance._

_Finally making a decision she leaned back down and fiddled in her brothers pockets and pulled out his car keys and wallet. She took out all the cash and stuffed it in her back pocket along with his keys. Tossing the wallet she walked to the kitchen and grabbed the duct tape from one of the drawers and began to work._

_Once she was satisfied enough Daenerys stood up and inspected her handy work on her brother. She had taped her brothers hands together along with his feet to make sure he didn’t go anywhere. She even put tape over his mouth to just to be thorough. Looking down at Viserys one more time Daenerys turned away from him and dashed to her bedroom to get her things. Hurriedly rummaging through her stuff she grabbed all of her essentials and stuffed them in bags. She walked to her dresser and pulled out the small wad of bills she saved over the years. That plus the money she took from Viserys wallet it should last her a month or so if she was careful. Checking that she had everything she needed Daenerys zipped up her bags and went to her door. Looking around her small bedroom for the last time she took a deep breath and shut the door._

_Daenerys made her way to the front door quietly trying not to wake her brother thankfully he was still passed out on the floor. Daenerys turned to open the door ready to leaving the family she the only home she ever lived in ready to leave behind her childhood. With her hand on the doorknob she couldn’t help but hesitate for a moment._

_Maybe.... She thought for a moment then shook her head. NO keep going if you look back you're dead. Stepping out of the only home she had ever known Daenerys began to run not looking back._

**I'll teach you not to defy me!**

Viserys words rang through Daenerys ears as she snapped out her memory. Shaking it away Daenerys spotted the bus rolling in to a stop. Gathering her bags she stood up and made her way to the bus. The doors immediately opened letting her inside the bus. She showed her ticket to the driver who nodded as Daenerys made her way down the aisle.

To her surprise there was already a couple of people sitting down in seats they all looked either tired or bored none of them making eye contact with her. Trying to maneuver her way down the row of seats she hurriedly planted herself in the back of the bus next to the window. Placing her bags in the empty seat next to her Daenerys left out a breath.

 _This is it, I'm finally free of Viserys_ Daenerys thought as she laid back against the seat relaxing for the first time since she left. The bus soon started to take off quickly passing street light after street light.

 _I can't believe I did it_.

Daenerys begun to ponder about what Viserys was going to do once he woke up. Her stomach started to twist at the thought of her brother's rage. Even though he was horrible to live with he was the only family she had left. What little information she learned about her family came from Viserys. He never liked talking about their other family members all she knew was that they were dead. Daenerys’ father died of a drug overdose and her mother died giving birth to her and her eldest brother Rhaegar died in a car crash. She could feel tears start to well up in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. Not wanting anyone to use.

_I can't dwell in the past I have to keep going forward._

Once again Daenerys relaxed herself against the seat. She looked outside the window the night sky was completely dark that night she was able to see the stars.

 _At least now I'll be able to look at the sky anytime I want_ Comforted by the thought of stars and sunlight Daenerys closed her eyes finally and let herself drift off to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She woke up hours later, her neck stiff from leaning her head against the window. Blinking back her dry eyes Daenerys wondered what time it was as she looked around the bus. The was was still filled with a couple of other people some she recognized from last night and others that must of gotten on later.

_How long was I asleep?_

Leaning forward Daenerys tapped on the shoulder of the older woman who was sitting in front of her.

“Excuse ma’am can you tell me the time?”

Turing around the woman answered her “Sure thing dear it’s ten past five” Daenerys nodded and asked “Where are we exactly?

“We’re arriving at Winterfell”

“Winterfell? I thought this bus was heading to King’s Landing?” Daenerys looked at her ticket in confusion as the lady replied back kindly.

“Winterfell is just one of the stops that the bus takes for other passengers who are either getting off or getting on”

Nodding in understanding Daenerys spoke again “How many stops does the bus usually take?”

“About twenty stops or so were on our third stop till we reach King’s Landing but it depends on where you want to get off” The woman gave her small smile before turning back and faced the front.

Eyes widening Daenerys sat back against her seat _I slept through two other stops_ thinking over what she should do next Daenerys looked out her window. Winterfell was beautiful even with its grey skies and cloudy weather it had a certain charm to it. There were miles and miles of green forest and rugged landscape that Daenerys would have loved to take a picture of. Neither Daenerys or Viserys had ever been up north before, Viserys hated the cold with a passion and would complain about the weather if it was below seventy degrees. Smiling Daenerys thought about Winterfell and how would be the last place her brother would ever think to find her

“First stop Winterfell!” The bus driver's loud voice boomed making up Daenerys snap her attention to the driver as people started to get off.

Getting an idea Daenerys gathered her things and she scurried to the front.

“Winterfell was it?” She asked the driver.

“Yes, and I’m only giving you half an hour to stretch your legs and do what you need to do after that it's up to you if you want to get back on” He said bluntly.

“Well this is my stop” She told the driver who just nodded at her “Fine by me thank you for riding Falcon shuttle buses and have a good day” He said practically rushing her out the door. Stepping down Daenerys looked around the busy station. It was a far cry from her bus station back home. Bigger, nicer and way more crowded than her’s Daenerys suddenly felt out of place as she watched the people around her. There were families saying goodbye and couples parting it made Daenerys feel more alone than ever. Shivering from the cool weather she zipped up her hoodie. Stepping inside the small building she once again went to the front desk where a pretty woman with dark red hair greeted her.

"Hello ma'am I was wondering if you had any maps of the city?” Daenerys voice sounded a little horse as she spoke to the woman when was the last time I had some water?  She thought.

“Oh yes we do my dear” fiddling around for a second the woman pulled out a small map "Here you go" Handing her the map giving her a bright smile.

“Thank you ma'am” taking the map from her Daenerys stuffed it into her back pocket.

“Is that all you needed miss?” The woman asked kindly.

Daenerys nodded “Yes I was wondering if you can tell me where the nearest motel is?”

Smiling again the woman answered “Sure thing sweetie! As soon as you exit you'll make a left and go all the way down until you see northumberland street where you'll then take a right all the way down till you'll see Direwolf inn on your left”. Daenerys nodded as she listened to the woman give her directions "Do you want me to call you a cab?" The lady asked.

Shaking her head Daenerys replied "No I"ll be fine but thank you" The lady just nodded. Shifting her bags Daenerys turned and started to make her way towards the door.

“Oh and miss! There's a small cafe next door just in case you get hungry”

Waving a thank you to her Daenerys opened the front door. As she walked out the last thing she heard was the woman shouting “Have a wonderful stay in Winterfell!”.

_That's what I'm hoping for._


	2. Oh brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's chapter 2! It's a little shorter than I wanted it but alas sometimes that's just the way it is. Ps. I recommend listening to 'Oh father' by Sia while reading this chapter. The song really inspired me to write and I think it fits this chapter well.

Chapter Two

 

 

Almost twenty minutes later Daenerys finally stood in front of the Direwolf inn.

It was a six story building that gave off a rustic nature vibe that oddly comforted her as she stared up at it. She must have looked strange just standing there looking at the hotel because she noticed people point at her. Taking breath Daenerys walked through the doors and stepped inside the inn. The lobby seemed to match the outside, there was a grand staircase that was on the other side of the lobby. The place had a modern yet rustic look it fit well with the aesthetic of Winterfell. As daenerys looked around some more her eyes fell on a young man around her age standing behind the front desk. He was busy typing on the computer to pay her any mind giving Daenerys a chance observe him some more. He was handsome with his reddish-brown hair and river blue eyes. A proud nose and full lips and light stubble on his cheeks it was easy to tell he had no problem with opposite sex. Daenerys on the other hand never had much interaction with the male gender her age or anyone for that matter. Being home-schooled Daenerys didn't get the chance to have a social life, apart from her job at the public library she had no personal relationships with anyone.  

Viserys made sure of that.

There was this one boy, Daenerys was sixteen and she had just started to work at the library. He would come in every other day during the week after school and study alone. Daenerys would occasionally watch him as he studied, always too shy to go up to him. It was probably a month later when she finally had the nerve to introduce herself. Daenerys would always remember that day.

_“You should go up and say hello” Daenerys’ coworker an elderly old woman name Susanna incougared her with a small nudge. Shaking her head Daenerys tried to decline but Susan was persistent._

_“Come on now, you’re a beautiful girl and he’s a handsome young lad, what’s the harm?”_

_Daenerys wished she could have told her why t would be a bad idea but she wouldn't have understood. After a little more effort Daenerys finally agreed to talk to him. Walking slowly up to him Daenerys looked back at Susanna who gave her a thumbs up._

_“Hi” Her voice sounded small but it was enough to draw his attention._

_“Hey” Smiling up at her the boy closed his book._

_“What are you reading there?” She asked pointing to the book the boy stammered a little before answering her “The Great Gatsby, I have to do a report on it for english” Daenerys nodded as she gestured to the seat across from him so she could sit down which the boy eagerly obliged “I haven’t read it” She told him sheepishly taking a seat the boy looked surprised._

_“Really?, I thought all the teachers made their students read it”_

_“I’m home-schooled” She admitted._

_“Oh that makes sense now on why I didn’t recognize you from school”_

_She smirked at that “Yeah I’m just the weird home-schooled kid”_

_The boy laughed as he asked for her name “So what’s your name or do I just call you home-school kid?”_

_“Tempting...but you can call me Daenerys”_

_“Mike” stretching his hand out in greeting Daenerys smiled as she shook his hand._

_“Nice to meet you”_

_They talked for a nearly half an hour before Susanna had to pull her away for work but Daenerys promised she would talk to him some other time. Mike gave her a smile before he went back to his school work. For the rest of that day Daenerys couldn't help but feel a little giddy from hers and Mike’s interaction. Though she should have known it wouldn't have lasted. Once she got home her brother was fuming. She didn’t understand where the sudden anger came from. She was home on time and made sure all the chores for the house were done. But Viserys gave her no explanation before he slapped her. The impact stung her cheek as she fell to the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes as she held her bruised cheek._

_“What did I do Viserys?” She asked looking up at her brother. His eyes burned at he looked at her in disgust._

_“If you’re going to act like a whore then you’ll be treated like one” He hissed._

_“What?” Daenerys was confused by his statement she had done nothing out of the ordinary._

_“The boy” Was all he said before it all clicked together for Daenerys._

_“We were just talking Viserys I swear” She tried to explain but Viserys wasn’t hearing as he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her up._

_“You will never speak to him again” Dragging her to her room Viserys threw her in. Scrambling up she faced her brother._

_“Viserys please” She cried._

_“I’m warning you Daenerys, do not wake the dragon” Flinching at his threat Daenerys just nodded as her tears fell from her eyes. Viserys gave her one last hard look before slamming the door._

The next day Daenerys saw Mike again but when he went up to her to say hello Daenerys ignored him. He kept trying to engage in conversation but after a while he gave up and left her alone.

He didn’t come back to the library after that.

“Can I help you ma'am?” The man's voice rang out making Daenerys snap out of her reverie she was lost in thought that she hadn’t noticed she was standing in the middle of the lobby.

“Yes, sorry” Shaking her head she walked to the desk “I'll like a room for the week” She told him as he nodded. Up close she saw he had a name tag on his chest that read **Robb.**

 _He’s even better looking up close_ Daenerys couldn't help but think as she studied him some more _Stop staring Daenerys you're going to weird him out_ Remembering herself she shook her again but he didn't seem to notice her awkwardness as he typed in the information “Ok it's forty dollars a night do you want to pay all of it now or each night?” he asked politely giving her a charming smile.

“I'll pay all of it now” She answered handing him the rightful amount from her small wad of money. Giving her a quizzical look he took the money anyway. He slipped a card on the desk towards her.

“Here's your room key, room 2303 on the second floor, breakfast is at eight each morning” He instructed smiling at her.

“Thank you” Grabbing the room key from him Daenerys turned towards the staircase.

“Oh my names Robb by the way so if you need anything just give the front desk a call” He called out smiling again. He then came around the desk to offer her help with her bags.

“Thank you, I'll make sure to call if there's anything I need” She stated as she began to leave but his voice spoke up again.

“Your bags ma'am?” he asked gesturing to her bags. Shaking her head she gripped her bags tighter "No thanks I got it”.

He nodded in understanding “Ok well if you're sure,I guess I'll leave you to it then, you have a good stay ma'am” Smiling one more time he went to stand behind the desk again.

Tilting her head in thanks Daenerys went up the stairs.

Three minutes later Daenerys found her room near the end of the hall.

_Perfect away from everyone._

Unlocking the door Daenerys made her way inside. This was the first ever hotel room she had ever been in. Her brother took her anywhere that warranted a hotel stay. She never thought he would make this far. Glancing around the cozy room she saw a nice queen sized bed with a small table with a lampshade on top. Closing the door she walked around the room there was a medium sized flat screen TV on top of a dresser that had a mini fridge underneath. The room had a wide window frame and an armchair with a small coffee table next to it. She put her things on the bed and moved towards the window, the sun was still up but she could see the sky start to darken. Wondering the time she looked at the clock radio that sat on top of the table and the time _5:46_ Daenerys debated with herself on whether she should still go look around town. Sitting in the armchair and looked around the room some more. It was a stylish room that oozed couture yet simplicity that made a odd yet fitting combination.

 _It was definitely nicer than my old bedroom...and bigger_ She thought bleakly as she made herself her more comfortable.

 _Viserys would have a fit if he saw me…_ The thought before pausing _No, Viserys would have a full on rage fit if he saw me here._ Daenerys sighed as the thoughts of her brother rushed back.

**“You can never get away from me Daenerys I'll make sure of that”**

His vicious words filled her head as she curled herself into a tight ball.

**“You ungrateful little bitch! How dare you think you can leave me! I'm all you have in this world!”**

“No Viserys not anymore I'm free of you” She said aloud her voice sounding small.

**“Haha we'll see little sister we shall see”**

The room seemed to grow darker when it finally dawned on her as she felt the tears start to fall. The tears she didn’t think were there, the tears she had been holding in since she ran away.

She was completely on her own.

Daenerys targaryen was on her own for the first time in her life. No home and no one in her life, she had nothing. The realization made her shudder with desolation.

 _It's just me, I have no one...no one at all._ The dark thought crossed her mind as the tears continued to fall. Her brother was all she ever had. How could she think she even think to survive on her own?. Daenerys felt weak at that moment as her thoughts became clouded in sorrow. Having enough Daenerys stood up.

“No!”

Wiping her tears furiously Daenerys begun to pace around the room “Viserys will not take more of my life then he already has” She swore to herself. Refusing to wallow in her sorrow any longer. Not caring what time it was Daenerys quickly grabbed her bag and dug out what she needed which included her wallet and the map the lady at the bus station gave her. Daenerys straightened her back confidently “This is my life now and I will live it the way I want to”.

With that final thought Daenerys headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos. They really make my day.


	3. Slow Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo this chapter took forever am I right? hahahahaha FORGIVE ME.
> 
> No seriously I'm sorry this took forever but writer's block is a real son of a bitch. I muddled through and finally sat down a wrote this chapter out so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Ps. I suggest listening to the song 'Slow Burn' by Kacey Musgraves it really helped me write this chapter.

Chapter Three 

  
  
  
  
Something seemed to click inside Daenerys as she dashed out the door. If she wanted to start a new life she needed a new identity. It only seemed logical to her if she wanted to be away from Viserys for good she couldn't be the same person anymore.

Even if that meant changing who she was.

Legs moving on their own accord with every step until she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her breaths coming out in huffs. Looking over she could see Robb still at his desk finishing with a guest when Daenerys sped over.

“Where’s your nearest bus stop and public library?” She rushed out her chest heaving.

“Whoa whoa slow down there speed racer where do you want to go first?” He teased lightly making Daenerys roll her eyes.

“Bus stop first please”.

Nodding Robb smiled “Okay then now that’s something I can help you with” Daenerys listened as Robb told her where to go only pausing when a guest asked for his help. When he was finally done Daenerys thanked him and made her way to the doors.

“Is there anything you need particular from the library?” He questioned as she pushed open the door. Smirking Daenerys looked to him “Why a book of course” walking through the door Daenerys made her way to the bus stop. Speed walking almost the whole way there Daenerys finally made it to the bus stop. Luckily for her no one was waiting for the bus so she was alone. Sitting on the metal bench Daenerys let out a sigh finally as she finally caught her breath. She had been in such a rush she hadn’t thought out things through just yet. She wasn't completely clueless in what she was doing but she if she wanted to disappear for good.

_But first I need information how so I need a computer and the library is the place to go._

Sitting there alone Daenerys couldn’t help but fidget as she waited for the bus was wing dark and she could feel the wind start to pick up. A chill down her spine Daenerys tried to distract herself but sadly most of her mind plagued her with thoughts of her brother.

_He must have woken up by now and be furious with me, What if he starts looking for me? and finds me? I know he'll never stop until he has me back._

Daenerys could picture her brother waking up confused and shouting for her. She could see him flipping their coffee table over and throwing things around in his fit of rage. She could see him storming to her room and tearing it apart breaking her things and saying what he'll to do her when he finds her. At that thought Daenerys started to tremble as she thought of all the times Viserys would get angry at her. The way he would yank her around like she was nothing she had lost count of how many bruises she gathered over the years. All the slaps and hair pulls and hurtful words directed at her.

_How many times had she woken the dragon?._

Shuddering a breath Daenerys closed her eyes _I have to keep going forward_ She started to repeat the words over and over again until she calmed herself down. She was far from him and she was going to start a new life away from his abuse. Viserys wasn't always cruel to her though she could scarcely recall a times before her brother rage took over their lives. One day in particular stood out to her the most. It was her sixth birthday and he took her to a bus stop much like the one she was at right now. It was a hit afternoon and they had been waiting forever for the bus to arrive.

_“Viserys where are we going?” Daenerys asked her brother for the third her patience running low. She wanted to go back home but Viserys was adamant on them waiting fro the bus._

_“Patience sweet sister it's a surprise, you like surprises don't you?”_

_“But how much longer?” She whined._

_“Not much longer I promise. You trust me right?”_

_Nodding she just smiled at her brother “Of course” Smiling back at her Viserys ruffled her hair as they sat on the bench and waited for the bus.._

_When the bus finally arrived taking Viserys and Daenerys to their destination. They walked for another block when they finally arrived at their spot. Daenerys was to delighted to see that they were at a small candy shop._

_“Viserys!” Looking to her brother with excitement he just nodded as he led her hand and brought her inside._

_The shop was small but it reminded her of the movie "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory" and she loved it all the more._

_“Happy birthday Daenerys”_

Snapping out of the memory Daenery shook her head. The memory only brought her sadness it reminded her of what her her use to be before it all changed. Taking a deep breath Daenerys looked to see if the bus was close. When she say nothing she just slumped back against the cool metal. Bored Daenerys fiddled with the strings of her hoodie until the sound of a engine neared by. Looking up Daenerys saw the bus coming her way once it stopped Daenyes waited for the doors to open. Stepping into the bus Daenerys put her change into the slot and took a sit near the front. Plopping down sighed as the bus took off. Looking out the window it gave Daenerys a chance to see the town she was staying in. She saw people walking on the sidewalks and cars driving from one destination to the other. With every passing of a street sign Daenerys saw more of Winterfell. The tall buildings, the looming forest in the distant and the families that occupied the nearby parks. It was a peaceful sight that made Daenerys smile. Living with Viserys and his ever changing dark moods Daenerys learned to enjoy the little things in her life. Things like a sunset or a family laughing together had alway made her happy. The type of things she could never have with her brother.

Getting lost in her own thoughts Daenerys almost missed her stop. Getting up Daenerys pulled the stop request cord.

“This is my stop” She informed the driver who just nodded and let her go. Stepping down Daenerys looked around her and spotted the library down the street. Walking away from the bus Daenerys made her way to the library. Once she was in front of the glass doors Daenerys let out a breathe to see it was still open. Walking inside Daenerys was greeted with the coolness of the AC and the comforting smell of books. Heading towards the frontdesk she saw a elderly woman shuffling some books.

“Hello, can you please point me to where your computers are?” She asked the woman. Looking up from her work the woman smiled.

“Hello there, welcome to the Winterfell public library. The computers are towards the back of the library but you’ll need a password slip to log in” She explained kindly. Daenerys nodded “I can I have one then?” The woman smiled again “Of course” Pulling a little box out the woman handed her a small white slip.

“Here you go dear”

Giving her thanks Daenerys turned away and headed to the computers. Passing bookshelves and tables the library was quiet. The sound of people shuffling along with their own books. The atmosphere reminded her of the library she worked at. The thoughts saddened her as she thought of her coworkers. Susan was always kind and there was Dora the manganger who always had food to spare during their lunch breaks. Daenerys was never allowed to hang out with them outside of work but it was nice to someone else to talk to. Shaking the head Daenerys sat down at a computer and typed in the password. Logging in Daenerys quickly clicked in the explorer icon and typed up what she needed.

_How to get a fake id._

She began her research. Completely engrossed in her task Daenerys didn’t even hear the chair next to her move.

“You don’t want to do that” A female voice spoke up. Looking away from her screen Daenerys saw a redhead girl next to her. She was pretty but there was something off about her as she shared a smirk.

“What?” Daenerys asked.

“I mean if you want to get your hand on a fake id I can you right now that’s not the way to go” She stated with shrug.

“And why does it matter to you?” Daenerys questioned eyes narrowing.

The redhead just shrugged again “It really doesn’t but I would like to get paid this week so I’m going to help you” Sticking out her hand she girl smiled once more “Name’s Ros”.

“My name’s Dae-”

“No, it’s better if you don’t tell your name” Ros said stopping her.

“Why?” Daenerys asked her confused

“Just the way it is” Pulling something out from her pocket Ros handed her a red card.

“Go to this address and ask for Littlefinger. If you need an ID or any other form of identification he’s the man to go to” She told her. Daenerys was baffled by this girl who just appeared “Umm thank you” Ros just smirked as she got up from her chair “I suggest going during the day, a pretty girl like you shouldn’t go anywhere at night alone especially to where you have to go” With that Ros turned and walked from her.

Letting out a breath Daenerys looked at the card in her hand.

_13077 Westchester building in downtown Winterfell_

Reading the card Daenerys flipped but was surprised to see that was all the card said. The only other thing it had on it was a mockingbird symbol.

_Whoever this “Littlefinger” is he sure like to keep things a mystery_

Shaking her head Daenerys stuffed the card into her pocket and logged off the computer. Standing up she walked back to the front doors to leave.

“Thank you for coming! I hope you return soon!” The old lady said making Daenys smile as she pushed the door open and headed back to the the inn.

 

* * *

 

It was late when Daenerys finally arrived back to the inn not even Robb was behind the frontdesk when she stepped inside. After leaving the library Daenerys grew hungry but unfortunately there wasn’t any restaurants close so she had to settle for the gas station that was across the street from the library. She had bought a ramen soup cup and ate there. Once she was done she bought some other snacks to hold her off for later and caught the evening bus. Glad to be back at the inn Daenerys was ready for bed she had an early tomorrow. If she wanted to get her fake ID fast she had to meet this Littlefinger as soon as possible. Daenerys also wanted to see more of Winterfell she wanted to explore her new home. Now that she was away from Viserys she had chance to experience the world.

Walking up the stairs and down the hall Daenerys’ thoughts drifted off not realizing she was about to bump into a maids cart knocking over rolls of toilet paper and folded towels.

“Oh!” a girl's voice rose from behind Daenerys.

“I'm so sorry ma'am” Daenerys cried out as she hurriedly bent down and started to gather the toilet paper up.

“It's alright miss I got it you don't have to pick that up” The girl said as she came up from behind Daenerys. Looking up Daenerys saw a young girl around her age in a maids outfit holding some more towels. She had light brown hair that surrounded a cute round face and thin nose. Her eyes were a plain brown but had a sparkle to them.

“No it’s really no problem it..it was my fault” Daenerys gestured to the mess. Shrugging the woman grinned “Well if you insist” both kneeling down they quickly picked up the mess she had made. Finishing putting everything back on the cart they both smiled at one another “Thank you for the help my name's Gilly what’s yours?” The girl asked as she greeted her and offered her hand as she stood up.

“Glad to help, my name is…” Daenerys hesitated for a moment should _I tell her my real name? Is it safe enough especially with Viserys still out there?_ Not wanting to take a chance Daenerys answered her.

“Dany, my name’s Dany.

 _Dany?_ Daenerys surprised herself with the name she chosen. It was an old childhood nickname she hadn’t thought of in a long time _I hadn't been called that since I was young._

“Well nice to meet you Dany are you new in town long?” She asked as she put the final items on the cart.

“Yes, I recently moved to town. I just got back from looking around” Daenerys answered her with a smile.

“Oh that sounds fun! Is it just you?”.

Laughing a little she replied “Yeah I thought it was time for change of scenery but it’s so big I haven't had a chance to see everything ”

 _Isn't that the truth_ A quiet voice spoke from the back of her mind.

Gilly laughed as well “That's cool, well if you need someone to show you around I'd more than happy too” She suggested.

“Really?” Daenerys was surprised by the girls offer.

 _Why is she being so nice?_.

“Yeah, I remember when I moved to Winterfell and how lonely I felt for the first few weeks until I met Sam and Jon” Gilly explained wistfully as she mentioned the names of her friends.

“That sounds wonderful Gilly it would be nice to know someone while I'm here” Daenerys told her earnestly. Viserys was controlling as they come always warning her not to make any friends because people would fail and turn their backs on her. She knew differently now that her brother was wrong.

 _I have to live my life and give people a chance now that I'm away from Viserys_.

“Awesome! I get off at six tomorrow and we can meet at The Wildling café that's next door” explained Gilly excitedly as she grabbed Daenerys arm. Trying not to viability flinch at the sudden contact Daenerys just nodded her head happily.

“Ok well I have to go back to work before my boss has my head but I'll see you later” Turning to leave Gilly started to push her cart down the opposite end of the hallway but not before giving her a wave goodbye.

“Yeah see you later” Waving back Daenerys smiled and headed towards her room.

 _Well I guess I'm off to a good start_ Daenerys couldn't help but think to herself as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Turning on the lamp light put down her grocery bag on the table and grabbed her bags. Pulling out a T-shirt and pajama pants along with some toiletries she headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Undressing Daenerys instantly relaxed as the cool fabric of her T-shirt rested against her skin. Pulling on the pants Daenerys grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste she began brushing her teeth. Once she was done she washed her face with the soap and washcloth. Finishing She dried her face and left the bathroom. Walking to the bed Daenerys pulled the cover back and slipped in. Sighing Daenerys stretched letting out groan as she settled into the bed. The days events replayed in her head as she lay there. She had freed herself from her brother and now she was in a new city with a new name and endless possibilities at her fingertips. She’d be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that all this was daunting but she willing to take a chance. She would have to take things slow and let the days take their turn.

_I'm alright with taking my time, I'm gonna do it my way, it'll be alright, It’s a slow burn._

Eyes fluttering Daenerys smiled feeling herself begin to drift off with the thoughts of a new life and new friends on her mind as sleep grabbed a hold of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there that wasn't so bad lol anyway if you like that please go check out my other works. I'm currently doing a future au revolving around the children of Jon and Daenerys and another that's a beauty and the beast au but with a slight twist. I hope you give those a chance.
> 
> Happy reading to you.


	4. Retrograde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I want to say thanks to all those who left comments. Ya'll the true MVP. Anyway I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter it was a little hard to get this all out but nonetheless I tired my best. Oh just reminder that this story has no beta and any grammar mistakes I apologize for in advance.
> 
> Happy reading make sure to leave a comment or kudos.

Chapter Four 

  
  


Daenerys woke with the sunlight blazing on her eyelids.

Sitting up she yawned and stretched feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time. The room was bright that morning with the sun shining through the windows she must have forgotten to close the curtains before she went to sleep so now she was welcomed with the bright rays of the sun. Rubbing her eyes Daenerys glanced around the room some more finally getting up from the bed she walked around the room. She couldn't help but want to touch everything she touched the smooth surface of the table she touched the bed again loving the feeling of the soft cotton. When she was finally done she went to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

_I have to go catch the bus again and meet with this Littlefinger guy_

Grabbing her toiletries she opened the bathroom door and began her morning routine. Looking up in the mirror she finally got a good look at herself. She looked slightly tired her gray-blue eyes had circles underneath them but other than that she looked fine. Being away from Viserys had done wonders to her complexion. Her long white blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail desperately needing a wash. Sighing she let it down running her hand through the tangles and turned around to start the shower. Striping off her clothes Daenerys stepped in the tool bath and proceeded to try wash herself. As the water turned hot Daenerys let out a hiss surprised by the sudden pain. What shocked her more was that it wasn’t the heat that hurt but the impact of the water on her skin. Shaking her head she lowered down the pressure and continued with her shower.

Ten minutes later Daenerys stepped out the bathroom a towel wrapped her petite body and hair in a wet bun. She began drying herself off as she was finishing Daenerys spotted her reflection in the mirror on the wall and gasped. She had big purple and blue bruises on her back along with tiny gashes along her spine. Carefully brushing her fingers over the bruises she winced at the pain.

_That’s why the water pressure hurt me when I turned it on. I have all these cuts and bruises from my fight with Viserys. He threw me against the wall breaking a picture frame._

Feeling tears well up Daenerys wrapped herself in her towel and felt herself slide down to the floor.

**“You really do enjoy waking the Dragon don't you!?”**

Those were the words he had said to her as she cowered in fear her back stinging from the impact. He was yelling and threatening to beat her until she bled. Daenerys even though what she had done to make him so angry. He had just come home raging and screaming her name. It wasn’t until she finally stomached the courage to push back that everything changed. She had forgot what had happened next but the next thing she knew Viserys was on the floor unconscious. She didn't understand how her brother became so cruel over the years. Most of her life she tried to block out memories of all of Viserys beatings. She didn't want to remember all the times she “Woke the Dragon”.

_What happened to the boy who took her to a candy shop for her birthday? What happened to the boy Viserys use to be? What happened to my brother who I loved so long ago?._

Those questions circled around in her mind until she could feel a headache coming on. Shaking her head Daenerys got up and began dressing for the day. She had a lot to do and Daenerys couldn't let the thought of her brother distract her. Putting on a pair of jeans and an t-shirt along with the hoodie she had worn yesterday and her sneakers she was ready for the day. Grabbing some cash, her room key and the map Daenerys headed out her room door.

As Daenerys walked down the hall and towards the stairs she began to hear faint voices coming from downstairs. The first voice she recognized was Robbs and what sounded like two other girls speaking.

“Pleassssse Robb it's only forty dollars” A young girls voice whined.

“Ha! Only forty? What about the other twenty bucks you still owe me?” He pointed out annoyed but amused at the same time.

“I told you Arya that he would say no” The other girls voice snickered.

“Not helping Sansa”.

Daenerys had stopped at the final step when Robb spotted her and happily looked away from the two girls standing in front of him to greet Daenerys. “Ahh hello! Miss ahh?….sorry I forgot to get your name yesterday” He smiled showing off his perfectly white teeth.

“Dany, you can call me Dany” She told him with a little nod. The two girls had turned around so Daenerys got a chance to get a look at them. One was tall with long red hair and blue eyes just like Robb while the other girl was short and the total opposite of the two with her short brown hair and dark eyes full of mischief.

“Had a good night I hope?” He asked with a smile as he faced Daenerys.

“Yes, I did thank you. The room is wonderful” Daenerys told him honestly making his smile widen from her words.

"That’s great! Happy you like the room. As I told you yesterday my name is Robb Stark and these are my little sisters Arya and Sansa Stark” He pointed to the two girls introducing them to her.

“Hello” Daenerys greeted them with a wave.

“Nice to meet you” Sansa said to her politely sticking her hand for a shake. Smiling at her Daenerys shook her perfectly manicured hand. Looking to the other girl Arya just tilted her chin up in greeting.

“Sup”.

“Arya!” Sansa practically screeched shooting her sister a glare.

“What?” Arya asked giving her a confused look.

“That's no way to greet people Arya, don't be rude” Sansa said scolding her sister.

Scoffing Arya just shrugged “Sorry”.

Sticking out her hand Arya spoke to Daenerys “Arya Stark, a pleasure to meet you”

“A pleasure for me as well” Daenerys replied with smirk as she shook her hand. Dropping her hand Arya looked to her sister as if asking _‘You happy now ?”_.

Sansa just smiled approvingly while Robb just rolled his eyes at his sisters

 _These girls are definitely interesting_ Daenerys thought chuckling to herself.

“Let me apologize for my sister you would think she was raised in a barn” Sansa told Daenerys with a sweet smile. Shaking his head in amusement this time Robb then spoke up “And I want to apologize for my sisters holding you up”.

Daenerys just smiled at them and shook her head “It's no big deal it's actually nice to see siblings interact this way” Not understanding what she meant by that they just laughed.

 _Why would they? Not everyone grew up with a controlling and abusive older brother. Some were just luckier than others that way_ She thought bitterly.

“Haha yea most days are like this” Robb explained as he grabbed both of his sisters in a tight headlock causing both girls to cry out.

“Robb my hair!”.

“Get off me you moron!”.

Robb just laughed at his sisters cries of annoyance as her then proceeded to mess with their hair further. Daenerys stood there awkwardly as she watched the siblings. After a few moments later they finally broke apart.

“Jeez Dany sorry about that, is there anything you needed?” Robb asked as things finally settled down. Both the girls had their arms crossed as they glared at their big brother.

“Yes do you know when the next bus arrival is? I was planning on going downtown” She answered him but before he could say anything Sansa squealed with delight.

“Oh we can show you! Arya and I were just about to head downtown to one of our favorite stores”

“Your favorite store” added Arya under her breath but Sansa just ignored her.

“Sansa I'm sure Dany has other stuff to do then go shopping with sixteen year olds” Robb told her.

"No no no I mean it's fine with me but are you sure? I don't want to keep ya’ll busy” She told them wanting to make sure it was ok but Sansa just nodded her head happily.

“Yes I’d be happy to take you and you can shopping with us!” She gushed a smile appearing on her pretty face.

Daenerys couldn’t believe the turn of events. She had be prepared to take a bus to a random building downtown to get a new identity and now she was going shopping with two random girls.

_I guess life is just funny that way._

“Alright I’ll go with you” Daenerys finally replied with a smile.

“Perfect! Then it's settled you're hanging out with us Dany” Sansa declared as she grabbed Daenerys hand and started to drag her to the door with Arya in tow.

“Hey be careful guys she's still a guest” Robb reminded them.

“We're going shopping for clothes Robb not nuclear bombs” Arya said rolling her eyes.

“Hey when it comes to you two anything can happen” He simply stated with a shrug.

“Bye Robb” Both girls said as they walked out the door.

  


* * *

 

 

 

They drove for twenty minutes until they finally made it downtown. It a boisterous city of all kinds people and buildings that awed Daenerys as they passed each street.

“So what’s the address you want to go?” Sansa asked from the driver's seat. Looking away from the window Daenerys pulled out the red card from her hoodie pocket.

“13077 Westchester building” She said.

“Oh I know that place” Arya pointed out.

“How?” Sansa asked clearly confused.

“My friend Hotpie works near there”

“You have a friend named Hotpie?” Sansa questioned quirking a brow as she looked to her sister.

“Yes, he works at the bakery next door” Arya answered crossing her arms.

“You have a friend named Hotpie who works at a bakery?” This time Sansa couldn't help but laugh as Arya began defending her friends unusual name. Daenerys just chuckled to herself at the girls banter.

“Well while Dany does what she needs to do we can wait at your friends job” Sansa said making Arya nod in agreement.

“Yeah sure, I’ll text him now”.

The car into a comfortable silence the only noise coming from the radio. As they continued to drive Daenerys looked back down at the red card and wander about the man she was seeing. Ros instructed her to just go to the address and ask for Littlefinger but the thing that worried Daenerys was who exactly this Littlefinger _was_ and what he did for a living where he had young girls scouting for him.

_Who names themself ‘Littlefinger’? Like that just doesn't sound right._

“We’re here” Sansa's voice broke Daenerys out of her thoughts as they pulled into a parking garage. Once parked they all got out of the car and head towards the sidewalks.

“Ok Dany the Westchester building is to your right all the way down the street so once you’re finished we’ll be waiting at my friends job called ‘Smallwood Bakery’ that’s right here” Arya informed her pointing to a small building to their left. Nodding in understanding Daenerys turned to leave but before heading off Daenerys faced the Stark girls “Thanks again for taking me with you, you really didn’t have to but thank you” Sansa shook her head and just waved her off.

“It was no problem really. It’s always nice to meet new people”

Her words surprised Daenerys, seeing her nonchalant attitude towards helping Daenerys baffled her. The Stark sisters didn’t have to help her but choose willingly. It warmed her heart.

“Well I’m grateful nonetheless” With that the girls shared a smile before heading off in their own directions. Sighing Daenerys turned and made her way towards the Westchester building.

It wasn't long until Daenerys was in front of the glass doors that led inside. The building looked like any other building that was around but the inside was what surprised Daenerys. There was woman everywhere of all ages and ethnicities. Some looked about in their thirties or barely in their teens. It made her stomach feel unsettled.

“May I help you?” Snapping her attention Daenerys realized she was standing there when the woman at the front desk spoke up.

Walking up to her Daenerys pulled out the red card and showed it to her “Yes, I was told to ask for Littlefinger” The woman only nodded and typed something into her computer before looking back up at her.

“Are you here for business or pleasure?”

Scoffing Daenerys was shocked by her gall but answered her anyway “Business of course. I was told that I could get an ID here” Daenerys elaborated crossing her arms defensively. The woman just shrugged and typed some more.

“Well you’re lucky he’s free at the moment. Go down down this hall until you reach the elevator and go to the tenth floor. He’ll be waiting in his office” Looking away from Daenerys the woman began typing on her computer once more.

Mumbling a thank you Daenerys hurriedly turned away and walked to the elevators. Her sneakers squeaked on the shiny tile floors as she walked past everyone. Some women gave her strange looks while the younger ones who met her eyes just looked mournful. As if they were there not by choice. Looking away daenerys made it to the elevator doors and pressed the up button. Opening right away she stepped in and made her way up to the tenth floor.

Tapping her foot Daenerys thoughts crept back to the young girls in the lobby. Some looked her age but dressed like they were adults. Faces covered in makeup and dressed sexually it dawned on Daenerys that these girls were dressed like that for a reason.

_Oh god_

Suddenly feeling sick and her heart racing Daenerys clicked on the down button rabidly but it was to late as the doors slid open and a man stood on the other side.

_Shit_

Daenerys didn't know how but she knew that this must of have been Littlefinger. He wore a dark blue tailored suit with a silver mockingbird pendant. A small man, only an inch taller or two than herself. He was slender with sharp features and gray-green eyes that seemed to observe her. He had a thin chin beard and threads of silver in his hair in his dark hair.

“Hello you must be my newest customer” His voice was formal as he held his arm for her to take. Not sure what to do Daenerys looked between him and the elevator close button. But before she could decide what to do Littlefinger started to speak.

“I hear you're in need of an ID?”

Sucking in a breath Daenerys meet his gaze a knowing look in his eyes Little offered his arm once more and this time Daenerys had no choice but to take it. Leading her into his office Daenerys stood there as he closed the door behind them and watched him take a seat at his desk. Seeming to hold her own breath Little gave her a smirk and gestured for her to take a seat.

 _I should have never come here. I should have stayed with Sansa and Arya._ She thought sadly as she took a seat on the leather chair.

Smiling once more Littlefinger crossed his arms on the desk and looked at her a serious expression on his sharp features.

“So do you want to go straight to business or are there any questions you want to ask before we start?”

“I feel the less I know the better it’ll be for the both of us” She answered honestly. Mouth curing devilishly Littlefinger nodded “Yes, I agree” Leaning away from the desk Littlefinger began to type something into his computer.

“So as we begin there will be questions I need to ask”

Daenerys only nodded and waited for him to continue “First is this your first time purchasing a fake identification card?” Daenerys nodded in answer as he typed some more “Do you plan on telling anyone that you've purchased a fake identification card?” Confused Daenerys looked up at him “No, is there a reason I shouldn’t?” She couldn’t help but ask. Looking up from his typing he shared a smirk that made the knot in her stomach twist more.

“I’m a man of discretion and I value my business deals and all my clients are bound by contract to keep said business deals to themselves”.

“I’m confused, I’m here to get an ID not make some shady deal with you” Daenerys shoot back as she shook her head.

“Everything I do is a business deal”.

“Well not with me. I think I’m done here”.

“Miss Targaryen…”

“How do you know my name?” She questioned immediately cutting him off as she shoot up from her chair.

“Now miss Targaryen I’m a man who knows many things and do you think something as simple as a name is hard to aquire?” He asked arching a brow. Daenerys could feel her heart pound in her chest as she observed the man in front of her.

_He’s playing with me. I know it._

“Now if you can sit back down we can continue with our business” Gesturing back to the leather chair Daenerys gulped before taking a seat.

“Now as I was saying miss Targaryen I know many things I’m not just any business man but a man of knowledge and I take it upon myself to make sure who’s who in Winterfell”

“Is that why you had Ros help me at the library yesterday?”.

Littlefinger's face blanked for a moment before smirking once more “Clever girl, and yes I heard that a platinum blonde haired girl came into town and I just had to meet her” He admitted meeting her hard gaze.

“Why?, why am I of any interest to you?”

“Why wouldn’t you be? A beautiful girl like you is bound to cause gossip and I wanted to be the first to meet you and see who you were”

“Well do I meet you expectations?”. She asked glaring at him.

“Yes, and because of that I decided to help you” He offered getting up from his chair and walking towards her.

“Why?, what do you get out of helpling me?”.

Littlefinger sighed before answering her “I’m not a bad man miss Targaryen I don’t offer free service just to anyone” He began “You can trust me as I know that if I help you with your situation you can do something for me later down the line”.

_Ah there's the catch_

“Like what?”.

“You’ll see when the time comes, now let’s get you that new ID” Sitting back behind his desk once more Littlefinger began his typing.

Daenerys only sat in silence as she watched him. She knew she should have dashed out of there but what choice did she have but to stay. It this Littlefinger really knew everything that was going on in Winterfell she wouldn’t have gotten far anyway.

 _I need this ID. I need to disappear and this man is my chance to do so_ Daenerys thought trying to reason with herself.

“I’m going to need some basic information from you so i can fill out the ID” He told her as he pulled out a clipboard with paper on it.

“Fill this out and I’ll your new information ready soon”

“How long does this all take?” Daenerys asked taking the clipboard from him.

“Not long, I take pride in my effectiveness so it won't take more than a few minutes”

“Do they come out good?”.

Littlefinger smiled “I wouldn’t be running this business if they didn’t” Standing up from his chair Littlefinger walked towards the door.

“I’ll give you moments to fill out everything you need and I’ll be back” Opening the door he left Daenerys to her work.

Taking a deep breath Daenerys began to fill out everything. She thought of the name she wanted to be called from now on _I’m already know as ‘Dany’ but that’s more of a nickname I need a real name_ Thinking over some more Daenerys wrote down the name ‘Danelle’ and for her new last name ‘Blackfyre’. Finishing Daenerys looked down at her handwriting.

_Danelle Blackfyre._

It wasn’t the most original name but it would have to do. She even decide to age herself up instead of being nineteen she went with being twenty. Though she decided to keep her November 14th birthday the same. She changed her place of birth and home address and anything else that was from her past. Satisfied daenerys walked out the office and spotted Littlefinger talking to a female employe. Clearing her throat Daenerys caught his attention. Dismissing the female employe Little walked up to her.

“Are we finished?”

Nodding in answer Daenerys handed him the clipboard. Taking it from her Littlefinger's face was passive as he read it over. After a moment he looked back up at her and smiled “Perfect, I'll also be needing a picture for the ID then everything will prepared for you soon” He informed her, Daenerys only nodded again “Step in this room and one of my employees will help you” Leading her into a separate room “After your done with everything you can wait in the lobby till then” Turning away Little headed towards the other direction. Daenerys soon met the photographer and the whole process was done quickly. One she finished Daenerys headed to the elevators and made it back down to the lobby. Sighing as she exited the elevator DAenerys took a seat near the large windows and waited on what would become of her fate.

 

* * *

 

 

A shorter wait then she expected Daenerys was surprised to see Littlefinger exiting the elevator with a manilla folder in hand. Getting up from her spot she walked up to him.

“Is it done?” She asked her voice getting low.

“As promised” Handing over the folder Daenerys quickly opened it up and saw her brand new ID looking up at her. She saw that there was even a new birth certificate and everything underneath the card. Daenerys had to admit to herself that it was impressive.

“Umm I don’t know how to thank…” She began but Littlefinger only held up a hand stopping her

“It was a pleasure doing business with you Miss _Blackfyre_ I will be seeing you around” With that Littlefinger gave her one last smirk before turning and leaving her there alone with her new information papers and a heavy chest. Shuddering a breath Daenerys quickly left the building towards where the Starks sisters were waiting for her.

_What did I get myself into?._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Dany just sign a deal with the devil? You'll just have to read and ind out hehe.


	5. Wide Eyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaa? another chapter so soon? Hehe why not? Now that I'm back in the flow of things more chapters will keep be posted soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter make sure to leave a comment or kudos because they give me life :)

Chapter Five 

  
  
  


“Now Dany what kind of styles do you like?” Sansa asked her as they roamed the clothing store.

Once Daenerys left the Westchester building she had practically ran the whole way till she found the girls in the bakary. They had asked her if she got what she needed and Daenerys only replied with a short yes. Luckily for her they didn’t ask anymore questions after that and they soon left the bakary. Now they were in a small but cute boutique clothing store together shopping for clothes that were most likely out of her price range.

“Ummm I'm not sure I guess what I'm wearing is my style” Daenerys answered sheepishly as she gestured to her t-shirt and jeans. Sansa eyes widened for a moment but then shook her head in disapproval “Well that just won't do” Sansa told her quickly grabbing her by the hand and leading her to the dress section.

“I think blue and white is your color or maybe purple as well” She explained as she continued to look through the different items of clothings. Daenerys had no clue what she meant by ‘her colors’ she didn't know a person could even _have_ colors. The only shopping Daenerys ever did was with Viserys and they only ever shopped at goodwill stores and even that was maybe three times a year.

**"You think you deserve to have nice things. You’re lucky I’m getting you anything at all”**

Viserys use to always tell her that whenever he had the chance. Always reminding her that she was nothing and how she should only be grateful to him. For the longest time she had believed his vicious words to her and so she never asked him for anything.

It was simpler that way.

 _Well now I can have the nice things Viserys denied me_ Daenerys thought to herself as a smile crept on her lips. Shaking the thoughts of her brother out of her head Daenerys continued to browse through the pretty dresses.

“How about this?” Sansa spoke up after a while pulling out a bright green dress with large blue polka-dots on it. Daenerys face blanched at the sight “Sansa...umm...it's...” Daenerys hesitated for a moment as she tried to come up with a nice response.

“Whoa I think I just became blind by sheer ugliness” Like an answered prayer Arya had popped in right on time behind them with some clothes in hand.

“Arya this is the fashion” Sansa said with annoyance in her voice as she put the dress back on the rack.

“Yes, it's fashionably hideous” Arya deadpanned making Sansa huff in irritation at her younger sibling.

“And what do you know of fashion?”.

Arya just snorted a laugh “More than you apparently if you think that polka dotted monstrocity is _fashion_ ”

“Ohhh ‘monstrocity’ that’s a big word, did you learn that in your SAT prep class?” Sansa snickered.

“Why yes I did” Arya replied sticking her tongue out at Sansa.

Daenerys couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh as she listened to the girls bickering. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed freely. She could tell the Stark sisters were as different as night and day. Even though they had different style choices each girl had their own flare to their outfit. Sansa had worn a pink floral dress and heels that highlighted her long legs while Arya looked comfortable in her sneakers and overalls with a graphic T-shirt underneath.

It was easy to see that Sansa was definitely the girly girl of the two though from what Daenerys could see she wasn’t some naive teenage girl that let people talk over her but someone with strong wit and a sharp tongue. Arya was like her sister in that way as well but more blunt when she spoke. Daenerys admired that in the Stark sisters. That wasn’t something she had growing up.

“I do happen to know some stuff about fashion Arya” Sansa retorted as she browsed some more through the dresses.

Arya shook her head in amusement “Sansa thinks since she studies fashion that she knows everything about clothes” Arya explained to her. Daenerys just laughed again as the girls started to bicker with each other. Even though there were a few miner insults thrown here and there Daenerys could tell there was no malice behind them. It just made Daenerys smile more at their antics.

“See Dany thinks I'm funny” Arya commented wrapping her arm around Daenerys neck once the laughter died down. Daenerys found her not flinching at the touch instead of it feeling threatening to her it was comforting like being held by an old friend. Daenerys then realized that this what it must have feel comfortable around someone. To feel like a friend.

“Hmph” Sansa just rolled her eyes at them.

“Well I think you have great taste Sansa” Daenerys pointed out trying to shift the mood. Sansa only smiled “Thank you Dany, it’s good to see that _someone_ ” She paused to glare at her sister for moment before finishing “Appreciates my sense of style”.

Arya only rolled her eyes making Daenerys chuckle some more.

For the rest of the afternoon the girls showed Daenerys around some of the local stores each one slightly different than the previous one. Sansa had actually helped Daenerys pick out some cute outfits that in million years she thought she’d ever have. The Stark sisters were a breath of fresh air that day. Not once did the thoughts of her brother or her situation with Littlefinger darkened her mind. Daenerys found herself truly enjoying the day with Sansa and Arya. Warm and welcoming they made Daenerys feel like she was like any other young girl out with her friends.

“Okay I think we're done for today. We've ended up with a good enough haul” Sansa happily stated as they left the lastest store.

“Good because my feet are killing me” Arya complained as the made their way to the car.

"Whatever Arya you know you enjoyed yourself today” Sansa teased her until they finally made it to the car making Arya roll her eyes.

“Yeah yeah whatever”.

“So Dany you have anything else planned for today?” She asked as they all settled inside the car.

"Yes, I'm meeting up with a girl I met yesterday. Her name’s Gilly” She told her.

“Oh we know Gilly! She's our cousin's best-friends girlfriend” Sansa spoke fast.

"Sans could ya have said that any faster?” Arya teased her sister who just ignored her and looked at Daenerys.

"Really?” Daenerys asked curiously as Sansa nodded in answer _whoa what a weird coincidence_.

"Oh yeah Gilly has been dating Sam for years now” She added as she started the car.

“Well it was bound to happen Sam would practically follow her around like a lost pup” Arya laughed from the back seat.

“Arya don't be rude...but you're not wrong” Sansa giggled. Soon the whole car filled with laughter as they started talking about boys. Even though Daenerys had no experience with boys it still felt good to laugh freely like this along with the girls without a care in the world.

 _I can get use to laughing like this_ Daenerys thought blissfully as she laughed at something Arya had said.

“So what time were you suppose to meet up?” Sansa asked her as the laughter quieted down.

“We're meeting at the Wildling café at six” Daenerys replied.

“Mind if we tag along?” asked Arya.

“Arya! you just can't invite yourself” scolded Sansa.

“Duh that's why I just asked if we could come” Arya huffed crossing her arms.

“No, it's okay it would be great if both of you could come” Daenerys insisted. If she was being honest with herself Daenerys knew she didn’t want to part from the Stark sister just yet. She had more fun hanging out with them in one afternoon than she ever had in her entire life with Viserys.

_I need this just for a little bit longer._

"Ah-ha it’s settled we’re hanging out with you and Gilly later!” Arya yelped smugly at Sansa who just rolled her eyes in response.

“Well it's going on four now so why don't we drop off Dany and meet up later?” Sansa suggested looking between them.

Shrugging “That's fine” Daenerys looked at Arya happily while she just smiled back. The rest of the car ride went by fast when they finally made it back to the inn. Gathering her things up Daenerys hopped out the car and faced the girls.

“Thanks for to today I had a real great time” Daenerys said thanking them. Sansa and Arya just smiled.

“No problem we had fun too” Sansa replied while Arya nodded in agreement.

“Yeah you actually made shopping fun for me” Arya joked earning her a soft hit from sansa and a chuckle from Daenerys.

“Yeah well I'll see you guys later tonight” With that Daenerys gave them a small wave good before turning to leave.

“Yea we'll see later Dany” Arya shouted from her seat as they started pulled away.

“Make sure to wear that dress I got you!” Sansa yelled excitedly from the drivers side.

Giggling Daenerys just waved them goodbye as the drove off.

 _I'm really glad I met them_ Daenerys thought happily as she walked inside the Inn. Daenerys soon spotted Robb behind the desk working on his computer when his head snapped up to look at her.

“Ahh she has returned! I hope my sisters didn't run your ears off?” He asked teasingly.

Daenerys just shook her head in amusement “Actually I'm meeting up with them later at the Wildling café with Gilly” She informed him.

Robb gave her a look of surprise “You know Gilly?” He asked.

“Kinda, I accidentally bumped some stuff off her maid's cart yesterday and we just started talking and she invited me to go eat” She explained to him.

“Wow Dany, Do you usually make friends this fast when you come to a new town?” He asked smiling at her.

"I guess it just comes easy for some people” She told him with a grin as she made her way towards the stairs.

"Nah I think it just you Dany” She heard Robb say faintly as she headed up the stairs.

Once Daenerys was back in her room she quickly put her all shopping bags on the bed taking out her new clothes and spreading them across the bed. As Daenerys looked them over she couldn't help but think of the last time she went shopping. She had been with Viserys and that had turned out differently for Daenerys than today. Soon Daenerys’ mind was flashing back to that night when Viserys took her shopping.

 

_“Hurry up and pick something already” Viserys spoke his voice full of irradiation as he waited for Daenerys._

_She had been in need of some new pants but as she looked through the rakes of clothing she was disappointed with the options. Some were either out of date or just plain ugly but Daenerys had no choice but to choose some._

_“I'm looking Viserys just a little bit longer” She said quietly._

_“Well I say hurry up or you won't get anything” He growled at her._

_Daenerys snapped her gaze up at him “I would go faster if didn't constantly hover over me and just let me take my time”. The words spilled out before she could stop theme could see the irises in her brothers eyes darken as he hissed._

_“What did you say to me?" Face paling knew she was in trouble as Viserys roughly grabbed her wrist._

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean it, please let go of me Viserys” She pleaded with him but he just shook his head. The grip on her wrist tightening as he pulled her along._

_“We're going home right now. It seems that you’re in a need of reminding to respect your brother”_

_Shaking in fear Daenerys pleaded some more “Please Viserys I'm sorry”._

_“We're leaving now” He ordered as he dragged her out the store. Looking around the store Daenerys desperately hoped that there was someone around that could help but Daenerys knew it was no use it was late and the store was empty even the cashier had gone to the back. Once they got home Viserys had beat Daenerys that night leaving her with a busted lip and bruised cheeks. For the rest of the night Daenerys had stayed in her room luckily she didn’t have work the next day so her wounds had time to heal. As she lay in bed with tears running down her cheeks she kept thinking if the pain would ever go away and how she could ever be free of her brother._

_She cried herself to sleep that night._

Shaking away the memory Daenerys didn’t want Viserys tainting her good day with the Stark sisters. It was the first and she had only hoped that there would be more down the line. She was free of Viserys and Daenerys was planning on being free of him for a _very_ long time. Even if a small voice in the back of mind told her otherwise she was going to live the life she knew she deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Daenerys wants is to have fun and have the friends she has always wanted and by gosh darnit she's going to have the friends she's always wanted.
> 
> Because fuck Viserys lol.


	6. Nature Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekend update! Chapter 7 will be updated either tomorrow or Sunday so make sure to keep an eye out.
> 
> Happy reading.

Chapter Six 

  
  


 

_I can't believe I'm having this problem._

Daenerys just stared at her reflection the jeans and white blouse just didn’t seem right. Groaning Daenerys quickly took off the outfit and walked back to the bed where her other items of new clothings lay.

She had spent the last twenty minutes trying on different clothes and not been satisfied with anything she tried on. Daenerys stayed away from her old clothes from home and was struggling to pick from her new selection of clothes. Sansa had help pick out most of them and Daenerys had like what she chosen but as she looked at herself in the mirror she suddenly hated each one.

 _This is ridiculous! I chose these clothes and looked nice in these clothes so why is this so hard for me to do?_ Daenerys just shook head in frustration as she put on another outfit _I've never had a girl's night before...do I wear something casual or fancy?_ She thought as she looked herself over. Still not happy Daenerys just took it off and began pacing back and forth across the room.

“Maybe I shouldn’t go. Say I had a stomach ache or something” She told herself aloud but quickly shook that idea out her head.

“Don’t be a coward Daenerys. You can do this it’s only a dinner.”

Taking a breath Daenerys looked over her new clothes again and smiled as she picked up the white summer dress that Sansa bought her earlier. Quickly slipping it on her body the cool cotton felt soft on her skin. Checking herself in the mirror Daenerys felt a swell of pride at the way she looked. The dress hugged her body perfectly it was a sleeveless plain white with a lace top and flowy skirt.

_Thank you Sansa._

Smiling Daenerys grabbed her brush and began fixing her hair. After a minute or two her white blonde hair was smooth and shiny. Running her fingers Daenerys checked herself in the mirror one more time. She looked good but as she inspected herself Daenerys realized that her bruises were still present.

_They'll be able to see my bruises and I can’t have them asking questions._

Daenerys then decided to put on her baby blue sweater she brought with her from home. It was one of the few things that Daenerys brought with her that wasn't secondhand. She tried to only pack clothes that weren't too noticeable but when she saw the sweater she couldn't help but pack it anyway. Luckily even during the summer Winterfell was still cool enough to wear long sleeves. The sweater completed the dress nicely It gave her a nice but casual look even after she put on her new white converse on she looked presentable. Twirling around Daenerys couldn't help but to let out a giggle she'd never owned a dress before it almost felt freeing. Viserys only let her wear pants or shorts but never dresses he would it say that it would make her look like a slut.

**“You don't need dresses Daenerys do you want to look like some whore?”**

Shaking the thought away Daenerys checked the clock on the table stand.

_6:20 already? Shoot I better get going._

Grabbing her wallet and closing her door Daenerys made her way to the Wildling café.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Wildling café was beautiful. The interior had a rustic but modern design that combined the natural looks of the neighboring woods and the sleek city. The whole café was spacious and low lit from the dangling chandeliers that twisted down beautifully. People were either sitting on the soft looking leather chairs that were by the large windows and the back walls or the wooden tables that had small candles and flower vases on top. The front counter had an arrangement of different pastries and foods. On the back wall behind it was a gigantic chalk board that had the day's menu written on it. What stood out the most to Daenerys was the small stage near the front of the café. A simple wooden stage with a stool and mic stand that had Christmas lights hung in the back.

_Live music? That would be wonderful to see._

Scanning the crowd of people for a few seconds Daenerys finally saw Gilly and the girls already sitting near the stage.

Spotting her first Arya waved her over “Dany!.”

Walking over Daenerys was welcomed by hugs and was taken aback by the sudden affection. Daenerys wasn’t experienced with such warmth so when she felt the welcoming arms of the girls. Daenerys couldn’t help but swell up with happiness

"You look so pretty Dany, I love the dress" Sansa complimented her with a knowing look in her eyes as she pulled away. Dany smiled back at her "Thank you a friend picked it.”

“I see you already met the Stark girls” Gilly pointed out with a grin as she sat back down on her chair.

“Yes, and this time it didn't involve toilet paper” Daenerys added with a chuckle taking a seat next to Sansa.

“Yea Gilly filled in how you met each other” Arya laughed taking a seat but before she could say anything else Sansa spoke up.

“So Dany are you hungry?" Sansa was still standing next to the table with her purse in hand.

“Yea, is there any menus?” She asked not seeing any on the table.

“They're by the counter, Arya already ordered what she wanted while Gilly and I waited” She explained smiling at her.

“Thanks Sansa” Arya looked at her with mock sweetness.

"Anytime little sister.”

Rolling her eyes Arya started to talk to Gilly while Daenerys looked up at Sansa who waited for her to get up “Come on Dany let's go order” Sansa said pulling Dany out of her seat.

They walked towards the counter where a tall man with the wildest red hair and beard that she's ever seen was cleaning the surface top. He looked big and threatening but Sansa didn't seem bothered with his appearance.

“Hey Tormund!” She called with cheer as the tall man just looked up from his work to greet them with a gruff voice.

“Hey little miss and little misses new friend” He greeted giving them a small wave.

“This is my new friend Dany she just moved in to town” Sansa said introducing Daenerys to him. She offered her hand in politeness “Hello.”

Taking her hand he gave it a short but firm shake “Nice to meet you as well little miss.”

“Do you know what you want?” He asked Sansa as he let go of Daenerys’ hand.

“Yes, I'll have the cranberry summer salad with raspberry vinaigrette on the side and a white chocolate mocha as well. Gilly will have the turkey wrap with no mayo and pickles on the side with a green tea as well”

Nodding Tormund wrote down the order “and you?” He asked  gesturing to Daenerys.

“Umm what do you recommend?” Daenerys looked at the menu. Everything thing looked appealing but Daenerys wasn't sure what to get.

“Well...we do make a mean tuna melt” He suggested with a sly grin.

“Then tuna melt it is” Daenerys agreed giving him a small smile. Giving her a playful wink he wrote down the order.

“That'll be all?” He asked finally.

They both nodded as Tormund put the orders in the register “Ok that'll be twenty-five dollars and ninety-five cents” He told them. After giving him the cash and getting their change Sansa looked to Tormund.

“Hey Tormund is Jon coming in to perform tonight?” She asked as she put her change up.

“Yea, he should be here pretty soon to set up” He answered giving them their receipt.

“Okay thanks” She told him sweetly.

Smiling “Your food will be out shortly and tell Arya that her burger with be out in five minutes” he turned to give their order to the cook.

“Jon?” Daenerys asked curiously as they walked back she remember hearing that name from earlier from both Gilly and the girls but hadn't thought much of it since.

“Jon is our cousin, he performs here every other weekend” She explained to her as they made their way back to their table.

“Are you talking about Jon?” Arya asked as Daenerys and Sansa sat back in their chairs.

“Yes, I asked Tormund if Jon was performing tonight” Sansa answered as she relaxed in her seat.

“Well is he?” Questioned Gilly.

“Uh huh Tormund said he should be coming in soon” Sansa nodded.

“Awesome! we haven't seen Jon play in forever” Arya sat up slapping her hand on the table excitedly.

“Is he any good?” Daenerys wondered aloud looking between them all.

“Yeah he's pretty good, he sings and plays the guitar” Sansa stated.

“He writes his own music too but he only performs covers of popular songs” Arya explained as well.

“Jon’s the best. He was once of the first people that befriended me when I came to Winterfell” Gilly added with a soft smile. After that the conversation soon changed as the girls began talking about other things and the thought of Jon was left behind.

“Here's your cheeseburger and coke Arya” Tormund suddenly popped up behind them with her plate of food.

“Ahh yes give me give me give me” Arya jabbered childishly as she took the food from him and began munching on some fries happily.

“You'd think she's never ate before in her life” Gilly quipped as she poked Arya playfully on the stomach.

“Gilly not you too! I get enough hassle from miss perfect over here” Arya said pointing a thumb at Sansa.

“Arya!” Sansa exclaimed as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

“Awww Arya you know I love you just the you are” Gilly affectionately pinched Arya on the cheeks.

“Get off me ya freak” Arya retorted but there wasn’t venom in her voice just warmth. Daenerys couldn't help giggle at the two as they started to tease one another.

“So how long have you all known each other?” Daenerys asked all three girls who all shared a smile. Gilly was the first to answer “Well I was a senior last year at Northmen high but we didn't officially start hanging out till earlier this year.”

“We knew she was dating Jon's bestfriend at the same time but that was about it” Arya added taking a bite of her burger.

“It wasn't until we kept seeing her hanging around with Jon and Sam at our house that we finally introduced ourselves” Sansa piped in.

Nodding in understanding Daenerys asked “What grades were Jon and Sam in?.”

“Jon and Sam graduated two years prior along with Robb” Arya stated taking a sip of her drink.

“They all go to Firstmen university together” Gilly added.

“And you Gilly?” Daenerys asked.

“I'm saving up to go next year that's why I'm working at the inn”

“Oh” was all Daenerys said.

“Yea I'm super grateful for Robb for giving me the job he's the manager there” She said gratefully.

"Dany I hope you don't mind me asking but it that your real hair color?" Arya gently picked up a strand of her hair looking at it curiously "No I don't mind and yes this is my real hair color" She giggled as Arya kept inspecting the strand of hair.

"You have very beautiful hair" Gilly complimented her with a smile while Sansa just nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Blushing Daenerys just smiled at them.

“Alright ladies here's all your orders!” Tormund came back with a tray of food and drinks. Placing each plate in front of each of them making the girls clap happily.

“And your drinks” Putting a cup in front of each of them.

Daenerys was surprised when he put a steaming mug of hot chocolate next to her plate.

“Tormund I didn't order this” She told him pointing at the mug.

“On the house for a new in towner” Giving her wink he walked back to the counter.

“Aw Tormund as a soft spot for Dany” Sansa cooed as she bumped her shoulder playfully.

Blushing once Daenerys looked at her food the tuna melt looked absolutely delicious and she couldn’t wait to dig in. Feeling her mouth start to water Daenerys picked up the sandwich began to eat her tuna melt when Arya suddenly yelped in excitement.

“Jon!.”

All looking towards the entrance there stood an attractive looking man in all black. Spotting them he smiled and made his way over. Dressed all in a black leather jacket over a black shirt and jeans with a guitar hung over his shoulder he was the most beautiful man Daenerys had ever seen. His unruly curly black hair fell to his ears and he had the kindest brown eyes. They reminded her of the chocolates that hung up in display at candy stores.

“Hey girls nice to see you here what has it been four weeks?” He asked playfully as he smiled at them.

_Oh don't do that I don't think my heart can take it._

Daenerys thought to herself as she felt her stomach start to do back flips. Her thoughts started to run off again not noticing she still had her sandwich in front of her face. Putting it done she just hoped he didn't notice.

"Yeah sorry was busy with my theater class” Sansa explained to him sheepishly.

“Work” Gilly hummed out as she sipped her tea.

“Better stuff to do” Arya said bluntly shrugging her shoulders. Shaking his head Jon just looked down but there was a grin on his pretty face. Ruffling Aryas hair affectionately Jon chuckled "Thanks cos I really feel the love."

 _His lips look so soft_ Confused Daenerys quickly pushed away those thoughts away _Stop acting like you've never seen a man_ _before_ Daenerys scolded herself.

“Who's this?” Jon asked gesturing to Daenerys who quickly shook out of her reverie to introduce herself.

“I'm Dany” She replied sticking out her hand towards him in greeting.

“Jon Snow” He said taking her hand she was surprised by how warm his hand was against hers. Instantly liking the way it felt against her skin. Holding on to her hand for a few more seconds she was able to get a better look at his chocolate brown eyes as they stared into her Blue-grey ones.

_I've never met someone with such gentle eyes before but they look sad in a way._

“Dany is new in town” Sansa's voice broke them both out of their trance.

“Ah a newbie what brings you to our cold little corner?” He asked as he let go her hand. She suddenly felt deprived of warmth.

“Just needing a change of scenery I've never been this far up north before” She answered giving him a small grin.

“Well Winterfell is a beautiful place to live with lots of good people” He chimed in smiling back at her

“I think I'm starting to figure that out” Daenerys nodded in agreement.

“That's good I hope our city doesn't disappoint you” He smile grew as he continued to look at her.

“Me too” She smiled at him back.

They looked at each other a little longer as his eyes held hers for what seemed like forever.

“Sooo....Jon…..” Arya drawled on as she sat back with an amused look on her face watching the two. Daenerys and Jon finally broke eye contact as Jon looked away at his cousin.

“Yes Arya?” He answered her sounding a little annoyed.

“What songs are you planning on playing tonight?” She smiled mischievously at him like she knew something everyone else didn't.

“A couple covers” He told her as he rolled his eyes at her.

“Anything I've heard of?” Daenerys asked him curiously.

Shaking his head he smirked at her “You'll just have to wait and see” Giving her wink or what looked like a wink.

“Well I look forward to it” She remarked chuckling.

They seemed to fall into their own world once more as the other girls all exchanged looks knowingly as they watched the two interact.

“Ok well I better go setup I'll see all you after the show I hope?” He asked all of them but his gaze landed on Daenerys.

Sansa answered for them “Yeah we are, we'll talk later.”

“Cool see you later and nice meeting you Dany” Waving he made his way towards the stage to set up.

“Yea you too” She whispered smiling to herself.

The table was quiet for a second until the girls suddenly burst out with giggles which Daenerys left confused.

“What's so funny?” She looked between all three of them trying to understand why they were suddenly giggling.

“Oh nothing just the shameless goo goo eyes you and Jon were sharing between each other just now” Arya chirped as she scooted her chair closer to Daenerys.

“What? We weren't doing any goo goo eyes at each other!” Daenerys practically squeaked out.

“Yes you were” They all said in unison.

“We weren't goo goo eyeing each other” Daenerys repeated crossing her arms in disbelief. They just gave her a look that said "You're not fooling us."

_But wasn’t I though? I mean he was an extremely attractive man...oh god maybe I was goo goo eyeing him oh god I hope I wasn't too obvious._

Groaning she put her head in her hands in embarrassment her face already turning red. She must have looked like a tomato by now.

Giggling at Daenerys she felt a pat on her back. Looking up at them Sansa had her arm around her.

“It happens to the best of us my friend” She commented trying to be comforting.

“Yeah you should see Arya around her friend Gendry” Gilly added much to Aryas dismay.

“Gilly!.”

The table once again bursted out in laughter as Arya and Gilly went back and forth.

Shaking her head in laughter Daenerys looked up at the stage to see Jon sitting on the stool with his guitar in hand. Speaking into the mic he introduced himself to the crowd “Hello ladies and gentlemen my name is Jon snow and I'll be performing some songs for you tonight” cheers came from all around the café but the loudest coming from their table thanks to Arya.

Grinning at them Jon started strumming the guitar as his voice began to sing.

**“There was a boy….A very strange enchanted boy”**

Daenerys was surprised to find that she recognized the song. It was one that she'd hadn't heard in a very long time.

**“They say he wandered very far, very far**

**Over land and sea**

**A little shy and sad of eye**

**But very wise was he”**

Listening carefully to the haunting but beautiful melody it made Daenerys heart start to flutter at the sound. Expertly strumming his fingers over the strings his voice blended perfectly with the melody of the guitar.

**“And then one day**

**A magic day he passed my way**

**And while we spoke of many things**

**Fools and kings**

**This he said to me…..**

**The greatest thing you'll ever learn**

**Is just to love and be loved in return”**

Daenerys sat memorized by his melancholy voice as he continued to sing the song. The entire café grew quiet all of them paying attention to the sound of Jons playing. Everything seemed to freeze as Daenerys got lost in the song and in Jons voice. Looking over the crowd his eyes landed on hers as he sang the last verse.

**“The greatest thing you'll ever learn**

**Is just to love and be loved….in return”**

As he finished the last note the café quickly erupted in claps and cheers. Daenerys released a breath she didn't know she was holding as she clapped along not letting go of his gaze the entire time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Nature boy" by Nat king cole.
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos.


	7. Something about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy I told you chapter 7 was coming soon hehe anyway I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Make sure to leave comment or kudos I really love hearing ya'lls feedback.

Chapter Seven

  
  


As Jon continued to play for the night it seemed like Daenerys couldn't take her eyes off the stage. Her eyes glued to Jon and his singing Daenerys completely enthralled with his voice. The way Jon sang had made Daenerys feel different emotions all at once. She tried occasionally joining back in with the  girls conversation but her attention just reverted back to Jons performance.

 _What is wrong with me?_ She asked herself as the watched Jon play. It wasn't like Daenerys never heard a man singing before but with Jon it felt different. His voice had a sort of magic that drew you in and captured your heart.

“Am I right Dany?....Dany!” Flinching Daenerys looked to Arya whose voice broke Daenerys out of her daze.

“Mmm? Oh totally” Daenerys quickly agreed not wanting to look like she wasn’t paying attention to what she just had said.

 _Which you weren't at all. You were to busy making heart eyes at their cousin_ said the small voice in her head scolding her.

“Sheesh you're worse than Sansa” Arya crossed her arms in mock annoyance. Ignoring her sisters comment Sansa rolled her eyes and faced Daenerys.

“Dany don't listen to Arya she still doesn't quite understand attraction to the opposite sex. She thinks hitting a boy on the shoulder counts as flirting.”

“Hey!.” Arya protested.

“Attraction? What do you mean by that?” Daenerys asked looking between the girls.

This time Sansa rolled her eyes at Daenerys “Dany anyone with eyes could see that you're into Jon” She said as she finished her drink. Daenerys went quiet feeling her cheeks heat up not knowing what to say at that moment

“Damn Sansa why don't you just tell the whole world huh?” Arya said accusingly but Sansa just shot her a glare. “Look Dany I’m all for flirting with a cute guy but I don’t think you...Look what I'm trying to say is….”

“If you think Jon's hot then that's fine Dany I think it’s awesome” Arya quickly interrupted whatever Sansa was going to say. Shooting her sister another glare Sansa suddenly got up from her chair.

“Arya can I talk to you for a second, in private?” Not waiting for a response Sansa started to walk to the back of the cafe. Rolling her eyes Arya huffed and reluctantly got up to follow "We’ll be right back.”

Left in confusion Daenerys turned back to Gilly who was quiet as well. “Did I do something to make Sansa mad?” Gilly just shook her head at Daenerys “Oh no! it wasn't you...Sansas just protective ” She answered sheepishly. Daenerys dropped the subject not wanting to get on anyone's bad side. They just sat in silence waiting for Arya and Sansa to get back from whatever they were doing. Turning in her seat Daenerys could see that both stark girls were in a heated argument. Sansa kept talking with her hands and Arya was rubbing her forehead in annoyance.

_I wonder what they're arguing about? Oh god I hope it's not about me liking Jon. I really don't want to cause any trouble. Jeez Daenerys you just had to mess everything up._

So infused with her own thoughts that Daenerys didn't notice Jon finishing up his last song for the night. Quickly turning away from the girls argument Daenerys barely caught the last verse of Jons song.

**“If you should ever leave me**

**Though life would still go on, believe me**

**The world could show nothing to me**

**So what good would livin' do me?**

**God only knows what I'd be without you.**

**God only** **knows** **what** **I'd be without....you”**

As Jon strummed the last notes on his guitar the audience claps and cheers erupted throughout the café once more. Jon only smiled as he stood up and spoke into the microphone.

“Thank you all for coming out tonight. You've been a wonderful audience” The café cheered again as he got off the stage making his way towards Daenerys and Gilly, carrying his guitar in hand.

“So what did you think of the show?” Jon asked as he sat next to Daenerys who tried to hide her blush as leaned his guitar against his chair.

 _Hold yourself together Daenerys play it cool like in the movies. Don't be too obvious_ Daenerys reminded herself.

“You were absolutely fantastic!” Her voice immediately coming out louder than she meant to. Internally groaning to herself Daenerys was for sure blushing harder now _Great he’s definitely going to think I'm a weirdo_ She thought wanting to hide away that very moment _._ To her surprise Jon didn't seem to mind he just smiled at her.

“I'm glad you enjoyed yourself!” He jokingly yelled back making her laugh “I hope my cousins didn't scare you off” Jon then pointed to the girls whose conversation seemed to calm down. Daenerys only chuckled “What do you mean?” Grinning Jon leaned in closer the smell his cologne filling her senses.

 _Breathe Daenerys just breathe he's just a man…an extremely handsome man but a man nonetheless don't be distracted by his cologne._ Her thoughts were drifting off again as she got lost in him.

“Well Arya and Sansa can be a little overzealous sometimes when they meet people and usually drive them away” He made a gesture of a funny face that Daenerys couldn't help but laugh at.

“Well they've been perfect hosts so far” Daenerys assured him with a smirk. Turning away from her Jon looked at Gilly.

“No Sam tonight?.” He asked.

Shaking her head at him Gilly answered “No, Sam called me earlier and told me he had to close up the shop late tonight” Jon just scratched his head “Aw that sucks he didn't tell me that when I spoke to him earlier” Shrugging Gilly gave him an apologetic shrug “It was a last minute thing” Taking a long sip of her tea she got up from her chair.

"I'm going to get a refill do you guys want anything?” She asked them. Both shaking their heads in answer Gilly only nodded and headed towards the counter. Alone Jon and Daenerys were quiet. Only stealing glances at each other.

 _Say something to him_ She told herself but Daenerys only drank her hot chocolate that was lukewarm now. Jon was tapping his fingers on the table she could also see he was bouncing his leg anxiously.

 _Is he nervous as well?_ Daenerys wondered as she glanced at Jon

“How long have you been playing?.” She blurted out quickly startling the both of them.

_Jeez Daenerys calm yourself._

"Man....I don't really remember but I think since I was ten” Jon grinned hugely showing off his dimples. “I've always wanted to play an instrument but I never got around to it” Daenerys admitted to him. She could remember being fourteen years old and taking the bus to the nearby music store one weekend. She remembered being amazed by all the beautiful instruments that they had. She spent hours looking around and learning all about the instruments and the music they played.

“Really?, I can't remember a time were I've ever been away from my guitar for too long” He explained as he ran his fingers through his dark hair in excitement.

“Well not all of us are as talented as you” She teased poking him on the shoulder playfully.

Laughing Jon shook his head “No that’s not it, you just need to have the passion to do it. If you don't have passion then what's the point?” Nodding in agreement Daenerys could tell that talking about music made Jon really happy with the big smile on his face.

_I want to see him smile more._

“Everyone needs to be passionate about something” Daenerys agreed giving him a meaningful look. Nodding in understanding Jon meet her gaze “Yes, a life without passion is a life unlived” Smiling at each other now the air around them seemed to change suddenly. Daenerys didn't know how to describe it.

“Hey sorry about that Sansa was being such a.... Wow am I interrupting something?” Arya popped up from behind making both of them flinch breaking up their moment.

“Jeez Arya don't just sneak up on people like that!.” Jon scolded.

"Whoa sorry there Jonny boy but I didn't know you and Dany were having a suck a deep conversation” Giving them a sly grin Ayra sat down in her chair as she crossed her arms in delight.

Aryas smile reminded Daenerys of the Cheshire cat as she sat there looking between Jon and Daenery. Leaning in towards her Daenerys whispered to Arya “Hey is everything ok between you and Sansa?” Arya just shook her head and waved her off “Sansa was just being dramatic like always. Nothing to worry about.”

“What are you two talking about?” Jon asked them but Arya just shrugged nonchalantly “Nothing, girl stuff so you don't need to worry your pretty head.”

Jon just rolled his eyes as he leaned back against his chair.

“Mm-mm but anyway so what was so interesting that both you look so dazed?” She questioned looking between the two who just shrugged.

“Nothing.”

“Random stuff.”

Glancing at each other they were both blushing. Squinting her eyes Arya asked “So which it is? Nothing or random?” Arya was clearly enjoying herself by interrogating them. Instead of answering her Jon just asked “Where's Sansa and Gilly?”

Rolling her eyes at Jons attempt to change the subject she answered anyway “Sansa’s in the restroom and Gilly is on the phone with Sam.”

“Who's Sam?” Daenerys asked. She remembered Gilly mention him earlier and was curious now. Jon answered her first “Sam's my bestfriend and Gillys boyfriend” Nodding Daenerys waited for him to continue “How long have you known each other?.”

“Sam and I have known each other since freshman year in highschool he was new and extremely shy” Jon explained a wistful grin appearing on his face like he was remembering a good memory.

“What do you mean?” Daenerys wondered aloud. Smiling again he answered “Well Sam was quite scared of most people and anything related to socializing” She could see Arya nod in agreement.

“Do you remember when he came over to our house for the first time and met dad? I seriously thought he was gonna piss himself” Arya started to laugh but Jon just shook his head though not disagreeing with her.

“Yea that's Sam the ever nervous reck.”

“How'd you become friends with him if he was so shy?” She asked looking at Jon. Turning serious then Jon went on “It after school and I was coming from the music room I heard these guys laughing and someone groaning in pain. I rushed over and saw three guys standing around Sam who was on the floor holding his side. I ran up to them yelling  “Hey leave him alone!” They all turned around to me. I recognized them from around the school I think they were upperclassmen” pausing Jon thought for a moment shaking his head “Anyway I ran up to them asking what they were doing as I helped Sam up but they just laughed saying some stuff I rather not repeat. I remember getting angry.”

Daenerys listened carefully to Jons story her attention glued on his words “I went face to face with the biggest one even though he was twice my size. He sneered at me pushing me but I got the upper hand and punched him knocking him on his ass” Arya nodded in approval “His friends stood in shock like they couldn't believe a freshman knocked down there leader. He was on the floor with a bloody nose saying “You broke my nose bastard” and I simply replied saying “It was an improvement” Laughing Daenerys shook her head in disbelief. “Anyway the other two helped their him up as I warned them if they ever tried to hurt Sam they would have to deal with me” Daenerys couldn't believe how brave Jon was in his story. Risking injury to help a fellow classmate it was something Daenerys wasn’t use to.

“Wow that's amazing” She told him in awe.

Waving off her praise he continued “I just couldn't stand and do nothing I hate bullies and Sam's a great guy even though he's shy”. Daenerys thought about Viserys once more _I can't think of a time where Viserys ever helped me like that_ She ignored her wandering thoughts _I can't think about that now it's in the past just like Viserys himself._

“So what happened after that?” She asked him “After that I stood by Sam making sure no one messed with him soon after everyone got the message if you messed with Sam you got a bloody nose” Jon answered with a shrug.

“What are you guys talking about?” Sansa and Gilly sat down with mugs in their hands surprising them.

“Sam and I” Jon told them.

“Man you guys took forever what were you doing ordering the whole menu?” Arya teased. Gilly just giggled while Sansa spoke “No sweet sister that would be you” making a face at her Arya rolled her eyes “Haha you're hilarious.”

“Here Jon I got you chamomile tea for your throat” ignoring her sister Sansa handed Jon a steaming mug. “Aw Sansa what would I do without you?” he touched his heart playfully. Rolling her eyes “You'd crash and burn now shut up and drink your tea” Giving her a mock salute “Yes ma'am” picking up his mug he took a big gulp “Ahh that hit the spot” Smiling he continued to drink his tea. Sansa and them just shook their heads in amusement and started to talk amongst each other. Daenerys quietly observed all of their exchanged smiles and knowing looks her thoughts wandering off once more

_I hope to have what they have. It would be nice to know someone like that to be able to be comfortable enough to be myself around._

Daenerys knew it would take some time to find her place in Winterfell but she was desperate to have what the Starks had. To have friends and family that cared for you and laughed with you Daenerys realized how much she craved to have that kind of companionship that Viserys denied her for years.

“Dany are you ok? You've been quiet for a while” Daenerys felt a hand on her shoulder making her violently flinch. So engrossed with her thoughts Daenerys didn't realize Jon asked her a question.

“Whoa Dany are you ok? You seemed to fall into a deep thought” Jon looked at her worriedly. Shaking her head “I'm fine just a little tired” The girls stared at her in confusion and worry “Really I'm fine just tired is all” Smiling she hoped they'd drop it. Shrugging they started up their conversation. Sighing in relief she noticed Jons hand was still on her shoulder. She felt it's delicious warmth spread through her whole body.

“Are you sure you're fine?” Jon whispered to her. Nodding she gave him a small smile “Yes, I'm sure thank you” She wasn't use to people asking about her but it made her feel special in a weird way. Soon the whole table fell back into conversation as their jokes and laughter filled the café. Daenerys didn't even notice the time as she laughed feeling complete bliss among them. She didn’t want it to ever end.

_What if I don't get to have another moment like this?._

“Shit! it's almost one! Mom and Dad are going to kill us” Sansa yelped getting up quickly.

“Slow down Sans we'll just tell them we were watching Jon perform” Arya tried to calm her sister who was gathering her things.

“I don't want to take a chance Arya we still have to drop off Gilly” Sansa explained. Gilly reassured her “It's ok Sansa I already texted Sam he's on his way” Nodding Sansa turned to Daenerys “Ok what about Dany?” Looking up in surprise Daenerys replied “I'm next door I'll be fine Sansa” Sansa just shook head fiercely “No no no it’s late and dark. Jon will walk you to you place, right Jon?” giving him a pointed look Daenerys could see she wasn’t giving Jon an option.

“Put away the claws mama bear I'll walk with her” Looking at Daenerys he asked “If that's ok with you Dany?” Nodding Daenerys tried not to look too excited “Sure that's fine with me.”

“Good let's go Arya before our parents murder us. Good night everyone” Grabbing her hand Sansa pulled a sluggish Arya up.

“Ah let go of me you control freak” She mumbles as both Stark girls headed to the doors “We'll see you around Dany!” Arya shouted as they made their way out. Giggling Daenerys waved them goodbye.

“Those girls are something right Jon?” Gilly laughed, Jon nodded in agreement “Tell me about it and I'm related to them!” Laughing Gilly checked her phone “Sam's here so I better get going” Standing up from her chair she gave Jon a small hug before pulling away.

“See you later Jon.”

“See you later too Gilly and tell Sam he better make my next show” Smiling at him she nodded “I will”.

Looking at Daenerys Gilly shared another smile “It was nice hanging out with you Dany we should do this another time” Giving her a hug as well Daenerys couldn't help but smile back “Yea that'll be great” Waving them goodbye Gilly soon left the café.

“Well ready to go?” Jon asked politely as he got up and offered her his hand. Nodding she took his hand unsurprised by the warmth it brought her. Leading her out the the café Jon stopped for a second and waved to Tormund who was wiping the counter.

“Good night Tormund see you tomorrow!”

“Get out already” He grumbled as he continued to wipe the counter.

“Love ya too mate!.”

“Whatever pretty boy” Laughing Jon exited with Daenerys behind him.

“Bye Tormund nice meeting you!” She said quickly before the doors closed. She could see him smiling through the glass door.

“It's not a long walk Jon so you really don't have to walk with me” Daenerys told him once they were outside. The night sky was dark and the street empty looking up Daenerys could see almost every star.

“Now what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let a pretty lady walk alone at night by herself?” Jon teased. Blushing at his compliment Daenerys only shrugged “Well if you insist” Taking a mock bow Jon held her gaze as he spoke “It would be my honor miss….you know what? I don't know your last name” Jon mentioned as his chocolate brown eyes met her own.

_Time to share by brand new last name_

“Blackfyre, Dany Blackfyre.”

Smiling Jon nodded in approval “Whoa, what a badass last name.”

“Thanks I like it.”

Surprising her Jon then wrapped his arm around hers causing her body to instantly warm up from his touch.

_How can someone be this warm?.”_

"Well my milady shall escort you to your hotel room?” Daenerys just laughed at him “Why yes, thank you good sir”. Arm in arm they walked towards the Direwolf inn making Daenerys’ heart skip a beat with each step. Once they made it to the front doors ever the gentleman Jon opened the door for her “Thank you.” Walking in she saw that Robb wasn't at the front desk.

“Robb must have had the night off” Guessed Jon as he stood by Daenerys who nodded.

“I'm on the second floor room 2303” She informed him letting go of his arm. She tried not to notice the sudden loss of warmth as she made her way to the stairs.

“Whoa whoa I promised Sansa that I'd walk with you the whole way and Starks keep their word” Jon grinned. Now she rolled her eyes “Alright I wouldn't want you to break your vow” She said sarcastically.

Walking to her room side by side Jon and Daenerys fell into comfortable silence their bodies close but not quite touching. Daenerys tried to ignore the goosebumps on her arms as they walked closer and closer to her room.

Dreading the moment they had to separate Daenerys was saddened to see her room door Stopping in front of the door Daenerys faced Jon who looked like he wasn’t ready to go as well.

“Thank you for walking me to my room that was really sweet of you even though Sansa made you do it” She thanked him with a smile on her face. Crossing his hands behind his back Jon let out a small laugh.

“It was a pleasure meeting you Dany I really hope I'll see you soon” His voice sounded sincere as he smiled at her.

Blushing she nodded in agreement “I hope so too” gazing at him she could feel his body heat radiate off him. Suddenly feeling brave Daenerys decided to do something she had never done before something Viserys would kill her for.

Leaning her face towards him she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek feeling the light stumble on her lips and minding one bit.

 _Even his cheeks are warm_ Daenerys recalled as she kiss him.

Slowly moving away she looked him in the eyes this time. Completely still and blushing Jon looked surprised by her sudden act.

“Umm ha good um nice...I mean good evening...no night...goodnight Dany” Flustered and grinning Jon stammered his words as he tried to get them out.

“Goodnight Jon” Giving him one last smile Daenerys opened her door and stepped in shutting it behind her.

Giggling quietly Daenerys could hear Jon clear his throat and shuffle away from her door.

_I can't believe I did that! I never kissed anyone in my life. I mean it was a small kiss on the cheek but a kiss nonetheless. God if Viserys knew he would beat me senseless._

Shaking away the thoughts of Viserys Daenerys didn't want to think about her brother at that time not when she could be thinking of Jons smile and singing. Turning on the light Daenerys began to strip off her clothes and to get ready for bed. Putting her dress and sweater on one of the spare chairs. Daenerys quickly slipped on some sleepwear and went to turn off the light. Tucking herself in bed Daenerys closed her eyes as she snuggled into her blanket her last thought before falling asleep was of Jon snow's smile and his warm cheek on her lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwww someone is smitten.


	8. Broken Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who whoa whoa is this another chapter??? Why yes it it ;)
> 
> Leave a comment and/or kudos

Chapter Eight   
  
  


 

 

_ She was running in the middle the night. Her breaths becoming shallow with each step as her lungs burned. _

_ Run Daenerys run!. _

_ Her legs ached and her shoes were soaked from the damp grass. Sweat beaded down her forehead. She didn't know if she could make all the way. _

_ Keep running. _

_ Daenerys looked back for a second and could only see the empty streets. Stopping to catch her breath Daenerys didn't know where she was. It was pitch black not even the moon and stars seemed to shine. She couldn't see anything or hear anyone around her. _

_ “Daenerys!” _

_ Snapping around in fear she couldn't see where the voice came from. _

_ “Daenerys!” _

_ Starting to panic she started to run again. _

_ “Daenerys!” _

_ She ran faster until it felt like her feet were bleeding. Looking back once more she still saw nothing just darkness. As she turned her head she felt the hand wrap around her neck before she saw who it was. _

_ There stood Viserys with rage in his eyes, But there was something different about his eyes. His once normal blue eyes looked darker with black flames dancing behind them. Daenerys froze as fear spread through her entire body. His hand squeezed tighter around her neck until she could feel the breath leave her body. _

_ Pulling her closer she felt his breath on her cheek. _

_ “Did you really think I would let you get away from me?.” _

_ Screaming as she tried to fight him off the whole world turned black and the only thing left was the sound of Daenerys screams. _

“Ahhhhh!” Daenerys woke screaming as her body jerked up in her bed. Looking around the room in fright she saw nothing out of the ordinary but it didn't stop her chest from heaving. The morning sun shone through her window making the room bright. Though it didn't comfort her as much as it should of. Shaking her head Daenerys crept up off her bed and walked to the window. Pulling back the curtain she could see the streets filled with moving cars and busy people. The day was bright though there were was clouds in the sky. It seemed so quiet from where Daenerys was standing it almost made her forget her dream.

Almost.

Then out of nowhere a sudden bang came from her door making Daenerys jump with fright. Without hesitating she snatched the decorative bowl off the table and held it high in defence.

“Dany!?” Is everything okay? Someone reported screaming” Robb voice came from the other side of the door. Sighing in relief Daenerys put the bowl back on the table.

_ Breathe Daenerys it's just Robb. _

Rushing to the door Daenerys called out “I'm fine!” As she pulled the door open. Robb and surprisingly Jon were standing next to each other with deep flushes on their faces trying very hard not to look at her. In confusion Daenerys looked down at herself not realizing that she was only in her underwear and a tank top with no bra on.

“Umm….”

“Uhhh...”

“Jesus!” Slamming the door shut she slid down to the door nearly fainting from the embarrassment. Slapping her hand on her forehead she groaned out loud.

_ God! I'm so stupid I was so preoccupied with the nightmare I forgot about my clothes _ .

Getting up she went to her bag and pulled on some sweatpants and a bra. Finally slipping on her hoodie she hurriedly brushed her fingers through her hair. Trying to make herself look halfway decent.

_ What in the world is Jon doing here though?!. _

Shaking her head Daenerys didn't know why that was her first concern that popped up in her mind. Internally freaking out she slowly opened the door praying to god that her face wasn't too red. Both boys were quiet as the door opened and Daenerys stood there. Jon had both his hands behind his back trying not to look ashamed. While Robb looked like he was holding back a laugh. She couldn't help but think how good they looked as Daenerys observed them. Jon was all in black again this morning. Instead of the leather jacket he wore last night he donned a black hoodie over a black t-shirt and dark jeans. His dark curly hair fell across his forehead his brown eyes seemed to be brighter but still mysterious in a way. His looked like a shadow come to life.

_ A very attractive shadow...oh god Daenerys you're hopeless. _

Robb was wearing jeans and a button down light blue shirt that brought out the red in his hair and a brown leather jacket. Two opposites side by side. They were still quiet as they waited for Daenerys to say something.

“Good morning guys” Daenerys waved slightly at them. Physically relaxing Robb was the first to speak up.

“Is everything alright? A neighbor reported hearing screaming this morning” he actually looked concerned surprising Daenerys. Jon was still quiet but she could see the worry on his face as well. She couldn't tell them about her nightmare she knew they wouldn't understand. Thinking fast she came up with something.

Fake laughing she told them “Oh that?. I had my window open during the night and a bee have flew in” pausing she strained a smile “I'm deathly afraid of bees and I just ended up overreacting”. Robb nodded in understanding he seemed to buy her little lie.

“Oh well is the bee gone now?” Robb asked. Nodding fast “Yep” She explained nervously Robb just stared at her for a second before shrugging “Well we're sorry to bother you Dany I'm just glad everything's okay” Smiling at them she let out a breath “Yea me too” Jon was staring at her now. He was looking at her so inventively it was throwing her off for some reason like he didn't quite believe her story as easily like Robb. Looking between the two of them Robb spoke slowly “Well I have to go check on Theon cause you know how he gets if he's left alone for too long” Smiling he looked at Jon “I'll see later man” Clapping on his shoulder he waved at Daenerys as he turned to leave. They both spoke at the same time as he left

“See ya later Robb”

“Bye”

Shifting in silence for a couple of seconds he was the first to speak.

“So a bee huh?”

Nodding “Yes I've had some bad experiences with bees” She said trying to play it cool. Jon knit his eyebrows as he looked at her in the eyes again. Daenerys didn't understand how but she felt like he was staring into her soul.

_ Be strong Daenerys no matter how cute you think he is, you have to be strong. _

A second passed when Jon finally looked away from her. “Well anyway do you have any plans for today?” Shaking her head she answered him “Not really I probably go into town or something” Jon just nodded with a small smile “Oh that sounds fun” Looking down at his shoes Jon didn't say anything. Daenerys didn't know where the sudden bravery came from but she could hear herself asking before she could stop herself.

“Would you like to join me? Because I still don't know where I'm going exactly” She chuckled nervously. Looking up from his shoes Jon broke out in a smile making her instantly relax.

“They'd be great! I can show you around”

Smiling back at him a part of her was nervous he would reject her. She's never been anywhere alone with a boy. Viserys would have never even let her talk to a boy if he could help it.

“Okay well I'm have to get ready so I'll meet you downstairs in twenty minutes” Daenerys told him.

“Oh that's fine take your time I'll wait” He said as he tried to step back but accidentally stumbling making him groan in embarrassment “I...umm...I'll just go downstairs now” Daenerys couldn't help but giggle as he walked away shaking his head in the process.

_ He's so cute. _

Daenerys couldn't help think as she closed the door. Walking to the bathroom she quickly washed herself and brushed her teeth. As she finished up she thought more of her dream  _ I've had nightmares about Viserys but never that vivid before. He never looked that evil _ Splashing some water on her face she looked up at the mirror she could see dark circles underneath her eyes as she dried herself off. Shaking her head Daenery went to check on the money she brought with her. Counting Daenerys was happy with how much she had saved up.

_ 870 dollars isn't bad but it's not enough to make a living I have to start being careful with the money I spend _ Looking through her bag she pulled out her fake ID along with her real one.

Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen.

Sighing Daenerys looked over her real ID with  sad smile. She had always liked her middle name she remembered when Viserys told her the origin of the name. She was born during the worst storm in her city's history. It was so bad that most of the city was in chaos while she her mother was giving birth to her. She was told that the electricity at the hospital had gone out that night. Even with no power the doctor proceeded with the delivery anyway it was a long and tiring birthing process. Her mother was losing strength and blood and after seven hours Daenerys was born.

Then her mother died.

Viserys didn't like to speak about their mother and every time Daenerys brought it up he'd just get angry and start yelling at her. Telling her it was her fault and that she killed his mother.

**“If it wasn't for you I would have a mother!”**

At eight years old Daenerys learned not to speak about their mother ever. Like most things in her life with Viserys it was better to stay silent it was the only way to survive. Thinking about her brother made Daenerys heart ache but not with regret or love but with fear. The fear that he'll find her and take her away and beat her senseless.

_ God do I really know what I'm doing?  _ Thoughts raced through Daenerys head. She'd never done anything like this before. She'd never been this far away from her brother, she didn't know the outside world Viserys made sure of that.

“Can I really live a life without my brother?” She asked out loud to no one.

_ I've been trapped all my life by my brother I don't know anything else. Can I really be alone? Can I really survive?  _ Doubts clouded her mind.

**“Giving up so soon sister? Did you really think you can be without me?”**

She could hear her brother's voice again in her head. Closing her eyes Daenerys tried to block him out as she responded with one word.

“Yes.”

Opening her eyes she looked over herself in the mirror and straightened her back and held her head high “I can and I will” She told herself confidently .

_ I can and I will. _

_ I can and I will. _

_ I can and I will. _

She repeated those words in her head until they stuck. Viserys words soon started to fade and she was once again left alone with her thoughts. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding Daenerys took out some bills and went to put the rest of her money in a safe place. Using a Ziploc bag she put the rest of it in it and stuffed it underneath the bathroom sink.

_ That's good for now I'll come back for it later. _

Closing the bathroom door she finished getting ready. She decided to wear a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt while leaving her down. Finally leaving the room Daenerys made her way downstairs. As she made her way down she saw Robb and Jon talking with a man around their age. He was average sized with sandy blonde hair. He must have been Theon, Robb’s friend that he mentioned earlier. Coming closer Daenerys could hear what he was saying.

“I'm telling you man last night at the club I practically drowning in pussy and let me tell you the girls were more than willing if you know what I mean” he laughed cockily. Daenerys felt disgusted by such talk. Robb laughed with him but she could tell he wasn't really amused while Jon stood still not saying anything.

_ Who actually talks like that?. _

Jon noticing her first he happily broke away from the guys. “Dany!” His mood seemed to instantly lighten up as he stood in front of her “You ready?” he asked smiling. Nodding a quiet “Yes” Daenerys gave him a small smile.

“Whoa whoa Jonny boy aren't you going to introduce me to your beautiful new friend?” Theon asked mockingly. Shooting him an annoyed glare Jon ignored him.

“Anywhere you want to go in particular?” He asked but before she could answer Theon interrupted her.

“Well don't be rude mate” Stepping closer to Daenerys he offered his hand.

“Dany was it? Name's Theon Greyjoy” Daenerys stared at his hand for a second before shaking it slowly. Grinning at her she noticed he had greenish-grey eyes.

_ Pretty eyes but I don't trust them. _

“Hello it's nice to meet you” She lied as she tried to pry her hand back. He smile grew wider before giving her a wet kiss on her hand. Snatching her it back she felt a sudden anger at the cocky young man.

_ How dare he?! Who does he think he is?. _

She wasn't the only one who grew angry Jon was practically fuming feeling the waves come off his body. Robb just stood awkwardly in silence looking between all of them.

“Apologize Theon” Jon sneered at him but Theon just rolled his eyes “Calm down Jon it was just a small peck on the hand no need to get all possessive”. Daenerys was quiet as she wiped her hand on her jeans feeling disgusted.

_ Small peck? No woman wants your sloppy lips on them especially without their consent how about you kiss that? you pervert. _

It suddenly grew quiet as they all stared at her in surprise. Jon had a huge smile as he stared at her while Robb tried to stifle a laugh. Theon was just quiet as he glared at her.

_ Oh god. _

“Umm did I say that at loud?” She asked to no one in particular. Jon's smile widened as he nodded.

“Yes and I'm so glad you did” He said happily. Robb laughed as he looked over to Theon who still hadn't said anything in return.

“Lighten up mate” He wrapped his arm around his shoulders but Theon just shook him off.

“Whatever I'm ready to go anyways, So come on Robb” Not saying anything to either Jon or Daenerys he left the lobby. Looking at the door before turning to them Robb spoke “Sorry about him Dany he can be a ah-hmm….”

“Dick” Jon said interrupting him. Laughing Robb nodded in agreement.

“Yeah a dick but I'll make sure he doesn't do that again and leaves you alone Dany” He said meaningfully. His blue eyes showing sincerity. Smiling sweetly Daenerys thanked him. Smiling back Robb spoke again “Well I better go before Theon throws a hissy fit I'll see you guys later!” Rushing through the door they waved Robb off. Laughing Jon and Daenerys faced to each other.

“Yeah sorry about him, Theon thinks more with what's between his legs than his brain” Jon told her. Covering her mouth she tried to hold back her laughter. Jon just smiled in amusement “So before the whole Theon thing do you have any idea where you want to go?” he asked. Biting her lip Daenerys shook her head “Sorry but no”

“No need to apologize it's no problem I'll just be your guide for the day” Jon suggested grinning at her. Letting out a laugh Daenerys nodded in agreement “Okay but understand I'm putting trust in you Jon” She teased. Putting his hand over his heart he stood up straight “You can count on me ma'am” beaming at him Daenerys waved her hand towards the door “Lead the way Mr Snow” He made his way to the door and opened it for her.

“Ladies first"

Jon led Daenerys to a sleek black jeep which didn't surprise her. Jon seemed the kind of guy who's color palette consisted of black and more black.

“I like your car” She commented as they got into the jeep. He smirked a little as he closed his door.

“Thanks my uncle gave it to me when I was a junior year in high school” He told her starting the engine.

“Do you have a car?” Jon asked as they stopped at a light. Daenerys only shook her head “No I don't own a car”

“Oh do you at least have a license?” He asked politely. Shaking her head once more she answered “I don't know how to drive” Suddenly feeling a little embarrassed Daenerys looked the other way. Viserys never taught her and he wouldn't let her take lessons. It was one of the many things he never let her do.

Raising his eyebrows in surprise “Really?” Nodding at him she said nothing in return.

“Oh jeez sorry I didn't mean to put you on the spot” Glancing at her apologetically. Waving it off she sat for a moment.

“If you don't mind me asking but how old are you Dany?” Jon asked her curiously. His eyes unblinking for a moment.

_ Why is he looking at me like that?. _

Daenerys thought confused for a second before answering him “I'm twenty”

_ Liar. _

Ignoring the small voice Daenerys saw Jon sigh in relief as he nodded “Ok cool.”

“Why do you ask?” She wondered.

He laughed nervously “Just...oh it's stupid” Pausing he scratched his head in embarrassment "I just wanted to make sure you were of….legal….age” He then turned a corner and parked the car in front of some shops.

“Really? Would it have been a problem if I wasn't?” She asked teasingly.

“No…I mean yes ” He stuttered out scratching his head again.

“Why?.”

“Well for one I don't think it would look good if an adult was on a date with a minor...” He said his words trailing off surprising her..

_ A date? _

Daenerys suddenly felt her stomach start to flutter. She hadn't thought of this as a date though she wouldn't know what a date would even be since she's never been on one. She found herself liking the idea of this being a date.

_ Huh my first date with Jon? Doesn't sound too bad to me. _

Jon noticed that Daenerys had become quiet “Oh jeez I didn't mean it like that!...like a date “date”...unless you want it to be?” Jon blurted out quickly his dark brown eyes getting big. Giggling Daenerys just shook her head “It's fine Jon” Putting her hand on his to assure him she could see another blush appear on his face.

“So a date?” He asked.

Nodding happily she grinned “A date.”

Grinning back “Okay a date” Opening the car door Jon hopped out. With a little more pep in his step Jon walked to her side to open her door for her.

“Thank you” Now it was her turn to blush as she stepped out. Jon just smiled again shutting the car door behind them.

“My pleasure.”

“How old are you if you don't mind me asking too?” Daenerys asked as she stood in front of him.

“Twenty-one” He answered locking the car. Glancing at her again brown eyes met blue.

“I'm not too old for you am I?” He joked.

Chuckling Daenerys shook her head “No you're not too old” Turning her face away from him Daenerys looked up to read the store sign.

_ Castle Black Music Store. _

“Where are we?” She asked curiously.

Smiling excitedly Jon took her hand and led her inside instantly feeling the jolt of electricity go through her body. As they made their way inside Daenerys stood in amazement as she looked around the store. Rows and rows of Vinyl records, posters of famous musicians decorated the walls. The sound of music filled her ears as it played in the store. It made Daenerys feel like dancing. There was signed classic guitars in displays. It was a rock n roll dream come true. Jon was giddy as he led her down a row of records.

“My uncle Ned took me here when I was seven and I've been coming here ever since” Jon explained as he stopped in front the classic rock section. Daenerys smiled at his optimism “You really love music don't you?” She wondered aloud. Smiling sheepishly he nodded “Yeah I do sometimes I feel it's the only thing that makes sense”. Jon then turned to browse through the records.

They roamed the classic rock section for a while Daenerys didn't know most of the artists but she enjoyed looking through them. Picking up a record she actually recognized the band, it was a Beach Boys album.

“Ah that's one of my favorites” Jon came up from behind her. He leaned over her shoulder as she held the album. His body so close to hers it made her feel like her heart was beating a hundred miles a minute.

This boy will be the death of me.

“Really?” She asked turning around quickly not giving enough time for Jon to step back. They ended up nose to nose with each other. Daenerys’ heart stopped as their eyes met once more. Dark brown eyes stared into her blue ones. Daenerys never seen eyes so dark in her life. Though they were dark Jon's eyes were gentle. She didn't want to look away. They stood still as the seemed to observe one another. Jon eye's glanced down to her lip for a second before looking back at her eyes again. Seconds passed before any of them moved.

Clearing his throat Jon finally stepped back making Daenerys feel cheated for some reason. She wanted more, though she wasn't sure of what yet.

“Sorry about that” He didn't meet her eye's this time.

“It's fine” Daenerys assured him "So what's your favorite song on theirs?” She wanted to get his mind off whatever they were doing. She was suddenly glad the store was nearly empty. Daenerys just hoped that she wasn't blushing too hard.

“Oh well my favorite song of them is “God only knows” it was the first song I ever heard from them” Jon said as he relaxed. She just smiled and went back to browsing. It was a minute later when Jon asked her “What's your favorite song?” Daenerys had to think for a moment she didn't know much musica

_ Mmm do I have a favorite? It wasn't like Viserys never let me listen to music I just had to careful whenever I played.  _ Thinking some more Daenerys remembered excitedly Wait yes I do!

“I do!, I just...don't quite remember the song title” She told him.

“Do you remember the artist?.”

Daenerys wondered for a second “John something I think?.”

Smiling at her Jon took her hand again “I think I know who you're talking about” leading her a few rows down. They stopped in the soft rock section. Looking through some albums until he found the one he was looking for.

“Ahha! Here we go!” Picking up the album he showed it to Daenerys. She ended recognizing the name.

“Elton John” She read out loud.

Nodding excitedly Jon gave her the album to hold “Yea he's definitely one of my favorite songwriters. See if you recognize any of the titles.” Daenerys flipped the album over to read the back. She didn't see it at first but after a second she spotted the song titel.

“Here it's that one” Pointing to it Jon read it out loud.

"Your Song”

Daenerys suddenly remember a one time where Viserys wasn't home yet and she was done with her school work. She was bored so she put on a CD in the stereo. It was an old greatest hits CD they'd had got from the goodwill store. The song was the first song that played. Daenerys falling in love with it instantly she'd had listened to the song on repeat until Viserys came home.

“Yes, now I remember it! I would listen to it whenever I got the chance” She told him happily. She looked up at Jon who met her eyes. They seemed in awe as he looked at her.

“Do you want the album?.”

Knitting her eyebrows in confusion she stared at him “What?” Daenerys asked.

“Do you want the album?” He asked again. Stumped for words Daenerys didn't quite understand. She'd never had a vinyl before mostly just CDs and the few songs she had on her phone. Both things lost to her now.

“I don't even have anything to play this on” She finally said. Waving it off he grabbed it from her and started to walk to the cash register.

“Jon, you really don't have to do this” She tried explaining but he just ignored her.

“Jon I don't have anything to play this on” Daenerys said again but less serious this time.

“Dany” He stopped to look at her “Let me buy this for you and the rest will fall into place” He gave her a puppy dog face Ugh how am I supposed to say no to that face? Sighing in defeat Daenerys agreed “Fine” Smiling in triumph Jon went to pay for the album.

_ Why am I letting me get me the album I didn't even fight him on it. I really have to watch myself around this boy. _

As Daenerys waited for Jon she looked around the store some more. They had a wonderful selection. Some artists she recognized and other she didn't. They had books on the history of music and books about the influence of music around the world Daenerys was completely fascinated. Browsing through more records Daenerys picked up an album she recognized.

Styx.

The band was one of her favorites from her childhood though she hadn't heard them in a while. One of the few CDs she had bought one her own she loved playing it when had to leave it behind. She loved listening to it every morning when she cleaned up her room. Never too loud so that Viserys wouldn't get angry. Thinking about it now she didn't realize how much she missed her things. The few books she collected over the year. The stuffed dragon that use to lay on her bed. All of her life consisted of “few” things. She had “few” books, “few” CDs, “few” clothes, “few” good memories of childhood.

Never enough of anything.

Daenerys felt the tears fall down her cheek. Brushing it away quickly wanting Jon to see her crying. He wouldn't understand. Regaining her composure Daenerys put the record back and browsed mindlessly again.

“Here you go” Jon's happy voice broke her out of her daze. Smiling she turned around to see Jon holding up a white bag. His smile instantly dropped when he saw her face.

“What happened?” He asked concerned. Stepping in front of her in a second she was instantly comforted by his warmth.

“What's the matter?” His voice full of worry. She wished she could tell him, hell she wished she could tell anyone. Years of neglect and abuse have taken most of her life away from her. Daenerys didn't know where the abuse ended and where she started.

_ I have to get a hold of myself. _

Daenerys stepped away from Jon's warmth and looked up at him. Meeting his soft brown eyes Daenerys smiled shyly.

“Nothing I just get overly sensitive sometimes over nice gestures so thank you for buying me the album” She gave Jon a sweet smile hoping that it would distract him. Concern was still obvious on his face.

“Are you sure Dany?” He asked placing his hand on her shoulder. Daenerys felt the flutter in her chest.

“Yes I'm sure don't worry” She said as she took the bag.

“I'm hungry let's go eat” She told him as she made her way out the store. Following close behind they exited and went to car. Both getting in Daenerys could tell that things have gotten awkward between the two of them. She didn't want Jon to feel bad around her but she didn't know what to say. Thinking it over for a moment Daenerys said the first thing to come to her mind.

“What's your favorite animal?.”

“What?” He asked.

“What's your favorite animal?” She asked again chuckling.

“Hah well I would have to say wolves are.my favorite animal” He answered smiling at her again.

“And you?” He asked curious this time.

“Dragons” She responded without hesitation. Bursting out in laughter Jon's laugh filled the car making Daenerys join in.

“Dragons? Dany you know dragons aren't real?” He joked. Playfully hitting him on the shoulder she laughed some more “No kidding sherlock, I know they're not real but I always loved reading about them when I was kid” She explained.

“Oh alright why dragons then?” Jon asked still trying to hold back his laughter. Shaking her head Daenerys told him “Well it started when I saw the movie “Pete's Dragon” when I was little and then being obsessed with having a dragon one day” She had a huge smile on her face. That was one of the few good memories Daenerys had.

“Aww that's so cute!” Jon cooed making a silly face.

“Shut up” She said hitting him on the shoulder again as she laughed.

The rest of the car ride consented of them laughing about silly things. When they stopped to get something to eat their conversation didn't stop there. Then after that they spent the whole talking about their favorite things as the walked around the town. Daenerys never knew you could talk to someone so easily. She didn't worry about sharing too much or saying something wrong. She was herself for the first time in a long time.

The day was soon ending and night was soon falling they drove back to the inn. Though Daenerys didn't want it to end just yet.

“Thank you for today Jon” Daenerys said as they got closer to the inn. Smiling “No problem I had a great first date” He paused then as look of worry grew on his face.

“What's going on?.”

Looking away from him Daenerys saw two police cars in front of the inn. Parking the car they quickly got out.

Stepping inside they saw Robb and an older man talking with the policemen.

“That's my uncle” Jon explained to her quietly. Daenerys stared at Jon for moment before looking back to the man he called uncle. They looked like the conversation with the officers was ending.

“Let's go see what going on” Jon offered taking her hand gently. Ignoring the feeling of dread that washed over her. They walked up to Robb and Jon's uncle once they were alone.

“Uncle Ned what's going on?” Jon asked his uncle. Observing both of them Daenerys noticed how much they looked alike. Same dark hair and eyes same broody expression same everything. Though Ned Stark had a seriousness about him that Jon didn't possess quite yet.

“Jon what are you doing here?” Ned said ignoring Jon's previous question. Robb spoke up first.

“There was some room break in this afternoon” pausing as he looked at Daenerys “I'm so sorry Dany your room had the worst hit” His voice full of regret. Without thinking Daenerys ran up to her room ignoring the shouts of Robb and Jon.

“Dany wait!.”

“Dany!.”

Making her way to her room Daenerys saw the cops standing by the crime scene. One was interviewing interviewing Gilly. Daenerys walked up to them.

“Gilly” Daenerys interrupted them.

“Excuse me ma'am but this a crime scene you need to go back to your room” The officer told her.

“This is my room” She informed him.

“Oh Dany I'm so sorry” Gilly said with tears in her eyes. Waving it off she turned to the officer 

“What was stolen?” She asked him.

“Nothing that we can identify just yet the burglar left the TV and the other utilities” He said.

Robb and Jon then came up from behind her chests heaving from running.

“Dany” Jon placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

“Anything else?” She asked looking at the officer.

“The room was completely trashed, bed flipped over, bag of clothes scattered on the floor, towels and other toiletries in the bathroom thrown all over” He said finally.

_ No. _

Rushing past him Daenerys headed to the bathroom.

_ No. _

Ducking underneath the sink Daenerys frantically looked for her money. She was starting to panic when she couldn't find it.

“Please oh god please” She begged as she looked through. Giving up Daenerys yelled “NO!” tears streamed down her cheeks all of her money was gone she had nothing left. Jon and Robb with Gilly then came in as they saw Daenerys on the floor crying.

“Dany” Jon bent down and helped her up gently. His hand squeezed around her waist in comfort.

“It's going to be alright” Jon consoled as he held her close to him.

“Excuse me but you all need to leave right now this is still a crime scene” An officer told them from the door. Shuffling out the bathroom another officer stopped them.

"Here you go ma'am we collected all your things for you” Before handing them to Daenerys he added “We also found this other item and wanted to know if it was yours as well” Pulling out a stuffed dragon from one of her bags it made instantly Daenerys freeze.

It wasn't just any stuffed dragon, it was the dragon she had left behind. No it wasn't just a stuffed dragon at all.

It was a warning.

The Dragon had found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun.


	9. Light in the hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update I honestly don't have a good reason why this is so late. I blame laziness but I finally forced myself to write this chapter out for you and post it. So I hope you enjoy this chapter because it is a long one. Just a little reminder this fic has no beta so any grammar mistakes I apologize in advance.

Chapter Nine

  
  
  
  


The world slowed down to a stop as Daenerys stood there staring blankly at the stuffed toy. Her body had gone completely still as the officer held up the stuff dragon in front of her. Feeling the inside of her stomach drop all Daenerys could do was try to hold back the bile that started to build up in her throat.

“Is this yours ma'am? The officer asked her a second time but with a more gentle tone.

“Yes it's mine” She mumbled finally as she held out her hand. Placing the toy in her hands the officer gave her a quick look of sympathy before leaving to help with the rest of the crime scene. Looking down at the stuffed dragon Daenerys suddenly felt tired in that moment as she held the dragon toy in her hands. Looking around the trashed room the whole situation felt surreal in a way, staring at the flipped over furniture and thrown clothes the voice of Viserys voice popped in her head taunting her.

**_You should have know that something like this would happen, nothing good in your life ever lasts._ **

Looking down at the stuffed dragon again Daenerys could feel the tears threatening to fall as she started to squeeze the stuffed animals neck. The one thing that brought her comfort as a child was now tainted with the mark of her brother’s anger. Placing it down on a nearby table Daenerys turned away from it not wanting to look at it anymore.

_ I guess I’m a fool for ever thinking that I could actually be happy _

“Dany?” Daenerys stared up at Gilly who gave her a look of concern while Jon and Robb stood next to her with equal looks of worry. Daenerys had completely forgotten that they were even there. Letting her shoulders sag Daenery didn’t answer as she meet Gilly’s eyes and immediately feeling her wrap her arms around Daenerys body. Shuddering a breath out Daenerys welcomed the warm hug still holding back her tears not wanting them to see her break.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you Dany” Jon said after a moment.

Breaking away from Gilly’s hug Daenerys met his soft gaze with a ghost of a smile and let out a heavy sigh “I should have known like something like this would happen” They all gave her a look of confusion but Daenerys just turned away from them her eyes soon spotting the officer that gave her her stuffed dragon and quickly walked up to him.

“Excuse me sir? Do you have any leads on who did this?”

The officer shook his head as he answered her “No ma'am who ever did hadn’t left any prints, we have our guys looking through the security footage in the halls but so far nothing unusual has popped up” 

Daenerys could only nod as her mind began to race  _ I already know that this was Viserys handy work but I just can’t figure out how he found me. _

“Do you have anywhere you can stay until the investigation is through?” He asked but before Daenerys could answer Gilly had popped up beside her.

“Yes she does”

Snapping her head towards Gilly in shock Daenerys gave her a quizzical look but Gilly just ignored Daenerys stare as she addressed to the officer. It wasn’t just Daenerys that was confused as the officer raised a brow in question.

“Pardon?” 

“She has a place to stay” Gilly repeated with a stronger tone.

Daenerys was about to interject but Gilly tapped her hand in warning and met her gaze giving her a looked that said “Just go along with it”.

Daenerys quickly understood and looked back to the officer “Yes I have a place to stay”

Not noticing anything strange the officer just shrugged “Well then we’ll let you know if there’s any updates and give you a call if we need you for questioning, do you have a number we can reach you with?” He asked.

Shaking her head Daenerys answered “No, my phone broke and I haven’t had a chance to get a new one yet”  _ More like it broke into a bunch of pieces because you smashed it against the ground multiple times _ Viserys voice said but Daenerys ignored it.

“You broke it?” He asked like he didn't quite believe her as Daenerys shrugged “Yes, I dropped it in a puddle and it broke” She lied. Shaking his head the officer let out a huff “Well is there any way we can get a hold of you?” Gilly this time answered as she reached out and grabbed the officers notepad and pen quickly writing something on it.

“Here’s a number you can call and the address you can find her” Finishing Gilly handed back the notepad to the officer.

_ What is her plan here? Why is she doing all this for me? _

The officer looked over what Gilly wrote down and gave her a curt nod.

“Alright we'll make to let you know if there is any new information” Giving them more looks over the officer turned away them. Daenerys was even more confused than she was before as she then looked at Gilly who wasn’t looking at her.

“Can you please explain to me what just happened?”

Sighing Gilly looked up at her and was about to answer when Robb’s voice called out to them as he and Jon approached them.

“Is everything alright?” Jon asked gently placing his hand on her shoulder his soft brown eyes comforting her

“I’ll let you know in a bit” She quipped making Jon smirk as he gave her shoulder a soft squeeze  of reassurance before letting his hand fall.

“Do they know who did it?” Robb asked but Daenerys shook her head “They said who ever did left no traces so right now it’s just an open investigation till they have more clues” Both Jon and Robb nodded as she went on “He told me that once they have more information they call me” Suddening remembering what Gilly had said to the officer Daenerys turned facing the brunette.

“Hey Gilly what address did you end up giving the officer?” She asked crossing her arms.

Letting out a breath Gilly answered “Jon's” Daenerys gasped her eyes widening as she started at Gilly in surprise not believing her answer.

“What?!” They all asked in unison getting the attention of the other officers. Gilly rolled her eyes and tilted her heads towards the door signaling for them to go out to the hallway. Following Gilly out the four of them stopped near the end of the hallway way from any prying ears.

“Now what do you mean you gave them Jon’s address?” Robb finally asked as he crossed his arms giving her a had stare.  

Rolling her eyes again Gilly shrugged again like it was the most logical thing to do “I would have suggested my house but Sam and I only have a one bedroom apartment and we're already crowded enough” She replied smiling slightly at the three of them.

"Gilly you just can't invite strangers to stay at other people's houses without their permission!” Robb lectured her as she shook her head in disagreement. Realizing what he said Robb turned to Dany “I mean no offense Dany” but Daenerys just shook her head not sure what to say at the moment.

Gilly huffed “Oh come on Robb really? What’s your point?” She asked meeting his hard stare not backing down

“The point!, Gilly, you can't just invite people to stay at other people's houses without their consent!” he argued back shaking his head in disbelief. They soon fell into a argument over the matter. While Jon and Daenerys just stood there awkwardly as Gilly and Robb continued to squabble.

Daenerys couldn't even look at Jon, far too nervous to see what he was feeling. Daenerys couldn’t help but feel cheated as she thought of their day together and how it was ruined because of her past.

_ He’s probably freaked out and doesn't want to ever see her again _ But Daenerys shook that thought out of her head. She may have known Jon a short while but somehow she knew he wasn’t that kind of person. Jon wasn’t like her brother he actually had a good heart Daenerys had seen it come out throughout their date.Taking a chance Daenerys took a quick glance at Jon whose his face- to her surprise was expressionless but she could see that his eye were running with emotions. She could also see that his body grew still and his shoulders tense as he stood there.

_ Maybe I should just leave….look at all the stress I have caused these people who've been nothing but friendly with me _

After a couple of more minutes of listening to Gilly and Robb go back and forth Jon finally looked at them “Enough!” Jon snapped breaking Robb and Gilly out of their fight. Who along with Daenerys was surprised by Jon's outburst. She had only seen his quiet and gentle side so seeing him raise his voice shocked her. Robb and Gilly both grew quiet as they waited for Jon to say something but instead he just looked at Gilly.

“Gilly can I talk to you alone for moment?” Turning away from the group Jon walked down the opposite direction of the hallway no looking back, Gilly sighed before glancing at Daenerys and giving her a small smile before following Jon.

Robb and Daenerys were alone time as they watched Jon and Gilly go around the corner. Her eyes followed them the whole before breaking her gaze and looked up at Robb. A couple of seconds passed before either said a word. As Daenerys shifted her feet around Robb finally spoke.

“I'm so sorry about what happened Dany” Robb started to apologize to her which confused Daenerys, she didn't understand why he was apologizing it wasn't his fault.

“Robb, you don’t have to apologize it’s not your fault I know that” Daenerys tried to reason but Robb just shook his head in disagreement as he sighed “I’m supposed to watch over this place and check over everything but it seems that I can't even do that and I let you down” His voice grew angry as he finished talking. Daenerys placed her hand on his shoulder trying to get his attention “Robb I don't blame you for what happened tonight” giving him a smile he looked up at her and laughed surprising her.

“Dany, you were the one who was robbed tonight so why are you comforting me?” He asked smiling at her. Chuckling she just shrugged at him and answered“I don't want you to feel bad”. Shaking his head in disbelief and part amusement Robb met her gaze “Dany you are something else Jon is one lucky bastard to have you as a future roommate” He joked. Daenerys smiled for a moment before a sudden feeling of dread washed over her at hearing his words.

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea I think the best thing for me now is to leave town” She told him. Shocked Robb shook his head vigorously “No no don't leave town you just you got here” Daenerys stared at him shaking her head but saying nothing just yet as he continued “Don't let this one incident taint Winterfell, I can get you another room if you're not comfortable with rooming with Jon” Shaking her head some more Daenerys sighed “It’s not Jon...I just don't feel safe here” She said shamefully not looking at him this time. A second passed when she felt Robbs hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her this time.

“Hey I know right now it seems that everything is crazy but things will get better I promise...just give it some time” He said gently.

Daenerys couldn't help but smile at his kindness. She could tell that Robb was a great person to have as a friend even though she still wasn't used to such things.

“Robb you're sweet but I have no money just the amount I have in my wallet and that's barely enough to buy me my next meal” She reminded him.

He grew quiet then as he tried to think of a rebuttal to her statement but no words came out. Sighing Daenerys looked away from Robb needing time to think about everything, a part of her wanted to stay and a part of her just wanted to run away from everything. Daenerys was torn she had barely got a chance to enjoy what this new life of hers had to offer, she wasn't ready to let go.

“I need some air and to think everything over” She told Robb who just gave her a nod in understanding.

Walking past police officers and curious neighbors Daenerys walked down the hallway towards the stairs before she turned the corner she heard familiar voices arguing quietly with each other.

“Jon please you know that's a sorry excuse” Gilly had her arms crossed in annoyance. Daenerys watched them quietly trying not to draw attention to herself. Leaning in closer she strained ears to listen to what they were saying.

“I mean you like her don't you?” Gilly asked.

“Of course I do what is there not to like? She's clever and funny and beautiful…” Daenerys couldn't help but smile a little as Jon spoke of her.

“Then what's the problem?” Gilly asked annoyed.

“She's a stranger” He answered coldly. Daenerys tried not to feel offended by his honesty, she understood that she didn't know them for long but it still stung to hear those words come bluntly out of his mouth.

Scoffing at him Gilly shook her head “You needed a new roommate anyway Jon wouldn't they have been a stranger as well?” She pointed out to him.

Jon was quiet for a moment not saying anything. Daenerys could tell he was thinking it over. Both Gilly and Jon were quiet. After a few seconds Gilly spoke again.

“Jon…” Gilly placed her hand on his shoulder her voice coming out in a plead.

“Jon...she's a runaway”.

Daenerys’ blood suddenly turned cold at Gilly's words. Daenerys stared at them in shock, she didn't understand how Gilly would have known she had tried hard to hide it. Daenerys turned away from them. Leaning against the wall she tried to calm her breathing. Shaking her head Daenerys calmed herself enough to continue her eavesdropping.

“What?, How do you know that?” Jon asked in disbelief.

Gilly just nodded “Jon I can recognize a runaway anywhere”

“She's running away from something...or someone I don't know...but she needs help” Gilly told him sadly. Daenerys didn't know what to feel at that moment so many thoughts rushed through her head  _ How can Gilly know? Was I that obvious? _ She questioned herself as she had her back against the wall and listened on.

“Gilly...” Jon began to argue but Gilly wasn't having it her voice sharp as she spoke to him.

“Jon you of all people should know what it's like to need help…” Her voice cracked a little as she continued “I know I certainly needed it when you and Sam helped me when I was pregnant” Shocked Daenerys had no clue that Gilly had a baby but her attention soon went back to Jon and Gilly.

“Without you and Sam's help I don't know where I'll be...probably on the streets...or worse..” Her voice cracked as she spoke. Jon was still quiet as he continued to listen to her “I owe you two so much and everyday I'm grateful for what you did...so if you think I'm not going to help her, you got another thing coming”.

Daenerys was quiet as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek at Gillys words. Daenerys didn't know what to think at the moment but it got quiet again as Jon thought it over.

“Alright Dany can stay with me”

_ Wait what? _

Gilly then let out a happy squeal as she wrapped her arms around Jon who reluctantly hugged her back. Daenerys couldn't believe the words that fell out of his mouth she was stomped her mind going over overdrive.

“Oh thank you thank you Jon! I knew you couldn't say no” Gilly teased releasing him from her hug. Jon only rolled his eyes at her teasing.

“I’m only agreeing if she’s ok with it I don't want her to feel like she has to” Jon said seriously. Nodding at him “Of course we'll ask Dany if it's alright with her” both smiling they were about to start walking when Gilly suddenly grabbed Jons arm.

“Wait Jon”

“What is it?’ He asked facing her.

“You can’t let Dany find out that you know she’s a runaway” Her voice serious again as she stared at him.

Nodding in understanding Jon gave Gilly a pat on the arm before they again walking towards the end of the hallway.

Towards where Daenerys was.

Quickly getting out of sight Daenerys made her way back to her the other end where thankfully Ronn still was. The halfway was already halfway cleared out only leaving Robb and his father who was busy talking to a officer. After a minute or two the officer finally left them alone as Daenerys slowly made her way towards them.

“Hey” She greeted shyly as both men turned to face her.

“Dany! Hey I didn't get a chance to introduce you to my father Eddard Stark the mayor of Winterfell” Surprised Daenerys didn't say anything at first she’d never met a government official before. Nervous she stuck out her hand.

“Hello, my name is Dany Blackfyre” She greeted herself to the serious looking man..

“Hello, I am so sorry to hear that your room was broken into” He apologized as he shook her hand back. Daenerys couldn't help but be a little afraid of the opposing man with his serious demeanor and dark eyes. She almost couldn't believe that this was Robbs father. “Not sure if you have a place to stay but Robb has told me that he offered you another room” His voice somber as he spoke to her.

Nodding “Yes, but I politely declined” Daenerys told him. Surprised Eddard Stark opened to say something but Jon interrupted him.

“She's staying with me uncle Ned” Jon said as he walked up to them Robb and Ned both looked surprised as the looked at Jon who tried to meet her eyes but Daenerys just looked away. Daenerys didn't understand why she suddenly couldn't meet his eyes. Maybe it was because she felt guilty for eavesdropping on him and Gilly.

“What do you mean she's staying with you?” Ned asked baffled.

“I mean if she wants she can stay with me” Jon stated this time facing Daenerys who was now forced to look up at him. Brown met with blue once more as he asked her again.

“Dany do you want to stay with me?’ She could tell he was nervous. Thinking it over Daenerys didn't know what to say. There was still that voice in the back of her mind that told her she had to run but she knew that she wouldn't get far she barely had any money left to survive on her own for long and the threat of Viserys still hung over her head making her wonder if it was even safe to be by herself. Taking a breath she made a decision.

_ What's the worst that can happen? _

“I...”

“Wait just a moment Jon” Ned interrupted her as he stepped closer to his nephew “Have you thought this through? You do realize you're inviting a stranger to live with you” He glanced at Daenerys “Forgive me miss Blackfyre I mean no offense”

“It's fine I understand why you feel this way” Daenerys told him.

“Yes, young lady I just want my nephew to realize how big of a step he's taking” He explained to her.

“Ned I was looking for a roommate anyway” Jon informed him repeating Gillys words from earlier “This just saves me some time on having to find a new roommate” He chuckled nervously. Gilly than came up from behind Daenerys making her jump but Daenerys just shook her head and looked between Jon and his uncle.

Ned Stark stood still pondering over his nephews words. Feeling brave Daenerys stepped in front of the tall man “Mr. Stark I know that everything's moving fast but I have nowhere else to go and your nephew has been nothing but kind to me” She explained as he looked between her and Jon.

Sighing he nodded “Alright if both of you are sure this is what you want to do….” His words trailing off as Jon and Daenerys nodded in agreement.

“It's only going to temporary until I get everything settled” She answered trying to ease his worry.

“Alright well I better get going before your mother throws a fit from worrying” Ned told Robb patting him on the back “I'll call you in the morning” turning away from them he gave a curt nod to Jon and gave Daenerys a once over almost like he was making sure she wasn't the dangerous one.

“It was nice meeting you miss Blackfyre I hope to see you again” Looking straight into her eyes before turning to leave. Daenerys was quiet before letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

“Bye Mr Stark!” Gilly called after him breaking the silence.

Daenerys and the rest of them glanced at her in surprise before at letting out some chuckles. Daenerys could feel the tension that she had built up leave her body. It felt good to laugh after the days events, all Daenerys wanted to do was forget about everything that happened.

As the laughter died down Jon and Daenerys faced each other both of them chuckling quietly “Are you sure about this Jon?” Daenerys couldn't help but ask him, her body tensing up again waiting for him to change his mind.

“Of course I am” He assured her as he placed his hand on her shoulder instantly relaxing her.

Gilly let out a happy squeal quickly taking Daenerys’ hand “Come on Dany I’ll help gather your things” Pulling her back towards her room Daenerys looked back at Jon and Robb giving them a small smile as she was lead back to the room.

“Gilly I only have two bags and the shopping bags I brought with me yesterday” Daenerys tried to explain to her when they entered the room. Looking around everything was put back into place if she didn't know any better it almost seemed like her room was never broken into. Her bags were placed on top the bed along with her dragon toy. Walking to her bags Daenerys quickly put the toy in one of them. Once she was done she grabbed hold of the bags and looked back at Gilly who gave her a supportive smile.

“Here let me” She said taking the bags from her “Is there anything in the bathroom?” Gilly asked as she stepped towards the door.

“I’m not sure, I’ll go check” Daenerys told her not meeting her eyes.

Understanding Gilly gave her a nod “I’ll give you moment while I give your stuff to Jon” Leaving the room Daenerys was left alone. Taking a deep breath Daenerys walked around the room, she didn't understand why she felt attached to the room she only stayed there for a short while. It wasn't until she felt the tear roll down her cheek that she realized that her first taste of freedom. 

It wasn't fair that it had been cut so short.

Shuddering back a sob Daenerys went to the bathroom turning on the light she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were tired and red from her crying, her skin was paler than usual and the ends of her hair had gotten tangled. Shaking her head Daenerys turned on the faucet and began to wash her face. After a few seconds Daenerys finished up and looked up at her reflection again.

_ I look like I hadn't slept for days _ Daenerys thought as she began to fix herself up. Once she was satisfied with how she looked she noticed her toiletries weren't on the counter. Looking around the bathroom Daenerys crouched down to look under the sink but couldn't find her stuff there.

_ One of the police officers must have put them in one of my bags. _

Getting up Daenerys turned off the bathroom light and made her way out the room making sure everything was turned off but not before looking back at her room sighing Daenerys finally closed the door.

Daenerys walked down the hallway towards Jon and the rest, they looked to be talking about something serious but as they spotted Daenerys they quickly quieted down as she approached them. Jon gave her a reassuring smile before speaking “You have everything?” Nodding at him she let out another breath “Yeah, the officers must of just but everything in one of my bags” She told him.

“Oh alright...are you ready then?” He asked a little nervous, he was holding her things on one arm. He looked adorable with his face all scrunched up with worry. His dark brown eyes met her blue ones making Daenerys feel better.

“Yes, I'm ready”.

They all walked together down the hall towards the stairs. No one said anything as the descended down the main staircase. Daenerys suddenly stopped at the final step and looked at the people who decided to help her. They were a couple of steps ahead of her so they didn't notice her stopping, until she spoke up.

“Thank you guys for what you did tonight” Her voice sounding loud in the quiet lobby as Jon and them turned around they looking att Daenerys with empathy in each of their eyes.

“Of course”.

“It was no problem”.

“Anytime”

They all said at the same time making Daenerys chuckle as a smile spread across her face.

“You know you really didn't have to do this” She pointed out but they just shook their heads. Jon then walked up to her until he was close enough that Daenerys could feel his body heat radiate with hers.  

"You're part of our pack now so get get use to it” He declared giving her a playful smirk.

Baffled Daenerys tilted her her in confusion but still smiled as she asked “Pack?”.

Giving her a curt nod he answered “Us Starks are a loyal and honorable bunch we're like wolves we look out for our own” He explained.

“We never leave our own unprotected” Robb added with a smile as he looked at Daenerys she saw Gilly giving her a reassuring nod from behind Jon.

Shaking her head Daenerys couldn't believe that these people were more capable of caring about her in the short amount of time that they've known her than her own brother who’d she known her whole life. They didn't owe her anything they didn't have to help her and yet here they were taking her in like it was nothing.

It almost made her want to cry.

“I don’t know how I can ever repay you” She uttered trying not to get too emotional.

“Don’t think about that right now all that matters right now is you” Jon took her hand looking into her eyes once more. At that moment it seemed that everything else fell away leaving only Jon and herself.

“Okay” She whispered letting out a small breath.

“Okay” He smiled again squeezing her hand gently before letting it go. Walking out of the inn Jon and Daenerys made their way to Jon’s car with Robb and Gilly not far behind who shared a knowing look as they watched Jon and Daenerys walk close together.

Putting her things in the car Robb and Jon started to talk while Daenerys settled against the car door. Gilly was busy checking her phone a grimace appearing on her face “Something the matter?” Looking up at Daenerys she shook her head “No, I was just seeing what time it was...I didn't realize it was already eleven o’clock” she answered putting the phone away.

“Hey Robb can you give me a ride home?” Gilly asked Robb who just nodded in response.

“Gilly I can give you a ride” Jon insisted but Gilly waved him off “No you take Dany home she’s had a long day”.

Daenerys’ heart couldn't help but flutter at the word “home” even if it was an unconventional home it was still an opportunity for a new start and Daenerys was going to take it.

_ And being roommates with Jon isn't so bad either _ She thought smirking to herself.

“Okay well then we’ll see you guys tomorrow” Jon gave quick hug to Gilly “Tell Sam I’ll call later I have some stuff to talk to him about” Nodding Gilly turned to Daenerys “Goodnight Dany maybe we can go shopping for some stuff for your room because lord knows that Jon knows nothing about styling a room” She teased.

“Hey!”.

Shaking her head at him Gilly smiled as she asked “Well do you?”.

Stumped Jon said nothing as he crossed arms defensively “That’s what I thought” She boasted playfully.

“Whatever” Jon said as he rolled his eyes at Gilly who just stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well we’ll let you kids go I’ll see you later Snow” Robb patted Jon on the shoulder “You too Stark” Smiling Robb then turned to give Daenerys a hug surprising her but welcomed it nonetheless.

“See you later Dany” Pulling away from her Robb glanced at Gilly “Ready Gilly?” Nodding she gave Daenerys a quick hug before giving one to Jon “Bye Dany, Bye Jon” They both turned away as the walked back to the Inn.

Watching them for a couple of seconds Jon looked back at Daenerys “Ready to go to your new home?”  Jon asked sheepishly running his hand through his head nervously.

Looking up at him Daenerys gave him a reassuring smile “You have no idea”.

Chuckling Jon unlocked the car “Well let’s get going” he said as they got in the car and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Dany might just find a home in Jon.....lets just hope it lasts longer than her stay at the Direwolf Inn.
> 
>  
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment because honestly and I can't stress this enough but comments from ya'll give me life. So please COMMENT ya girl needs attention and vaildation lol.


	10. Trembling Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.....here you go another chapter for my readers I hope ya'll enjoy this latest update.
> 
> If you like my work go check my other stories "The Beauty in the Fire" and "The descendants of Ice and Fire" that I just recently updated.
> 
> Anyway happy reading.

Chapter Ten

  
  
  


Jon was freaking out.

He’d tried to play it cool at the inn and during the entire car ride back to his place, but he knew he was failing. Jon was lucky that he only lived a few blocks away or it would have been worse. He tried to keep the conversation light while he and Dany were in the car but something told him he probably wasn’t as calm as he thought. The whole time he kept stealing glances at Dany so much so it came to the point where he hoped he wasn't creeping her out.

 _I just hope my place is good enough for her_ Jon thought as he continued to drive.

Jon lived in a old apartment building that was nicknamed “The Wall”, It was one of the oldest buildings in the city, twenty stories high it use to be considered the tallest apartment building in the city back when Winterfell was first starting out but overtime it was overshadowed by much bigger and fancier buildings. Made up with dirty grey walls that blackened over the years, and low lit lights that to an outsider it looked more like a sketchy warehouse then a place of living.

But for Jon it was home.

He’d had mover there with his bestfriend Sam before their freshman year at Firstmen university and had lived together for three years. It wasn’t until a couple of months ago where Sam decided to move in with Gilly and Jon was left to find a new roommate. The rent was cheap enough for two people but for one person? That was another problem in itself.

For the last couple of weeks Jon had been struggling to make rent, between picking up shifts at his job working at Mormont’s Garage and Car repair shop and keeping up with his studies Jon didn't have time to properly look for a roommate.

Then Dany happened.

When Jon first saw her he was immediately taken aback by her beauty. Silver blonde hair that fell past her shoulders in perfect waves and blue-grey eyes. It wasn’t hard to look anywhere else when Dany was in the room. Jon found himself completely enthralled with her wanting to know about her more and more. So when Dany asked if he would spend the day together Jon was more than happy to oblige. All through the day Jon was constantly surprised by how much he had smiled around her. It had been a long time since he had been so carefree around anyone. It felt good.

Who knew that she would become his new roommate?.

After the break-in at the Direwolf inn shocked everyone and Dany talked to the police officer Jon along with Dany and Robb was thrown back by the news that Gilly had told the officer that Dany would be staying with him. It was a crazy idea that left Jon flabbergasted to the point of silence as he tried to make over things. Though Jon couldn’t deny that he liked the idea of having Dany close by he had to admit that the way it came to pass wasn’t the most conventional one. Then there was the other notion that Jon and Dany had only known each other for a day.

_She had just went through a traumatic event why would she even want live with me?_

But fate had a funny way of making things happen and now here he was with Dany in his car on their way back to his place.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head Jon quickly saw his apartment building appearing ahead  

“We’re here” He told her a heartbeat later giving her a small smile trying to make her feel better. Taking a breath in return Dany only nodded in answer. A ghost of a smile on her lips as she met his gaze.

Quickly parking his car in his space in the apartment garage but not before stealing another glance at Dany who held her hands in her lap twiddling with her thumbs as she waited for him to finish parking. She didn't seem to nervous but then again Jon wasn't the best at reading people.

“You ready?” He asked her once he turned off the car.

“As I’ll ever be” She quipped as she unbuckled herself and opened the door to let herself out.

Smirking Jon got out the car Jon opened the back seat doors to grab Dany’s things much to her objection.

“Jon you don't have to carry my things, I can do that myself”

Jon only shook his head “It’s fine Dany, besides what kind of gentleman would I be if I let my new roommate carry all of her things by herself?”

“Can I at least carry one bag?” She asked rolling her eyes in amusement.

Chuckling Jon shook his head but relented and gave her a bag anyway “You really can’t let a guy be chivalrous can you?” He teased, smiling Dany grabbed her bag from him “Nope”.

Grinning Jon slugged the rest of her things over his shoulders and led her towards the stairway entrance and pressed the keys on the keypad to unlock the door. Both stepping in they made their way out the parking garage to the side entrance of his building and walked in.

“What floor are you on?” Dany questioned a little nervous as she observed the narrow stairway. Chuckling Jon pointed to the elevators that were other side of the wall “Don’t worry I live on the tenth floor but we gonna take the elevator” He explained to her as she nodded her head in relief

“Why didn't we go through here instead of the front entrance?” She asked after a moment her big blue-grey eyes meeting his own making something stir in Jon as their gazes locked.

 _She making me feel things I haven't felt since Yg…_ Jon immediately stopped that train of thought not wanting to dwell on past pain _I’m not going there, not now._

“The front desk man is an asshole and I really didn't feel like hearing his snide remarks tonight especially if he sees me with you” He replied curtly as he pressed the up button.

Looking down at her feet Dany grew silent her eyes crestfallen all of a sudden. Immediately realizing what he just said Jon shook his head.

“Oh no no! I didn’t mean it like that, I meant that if he saw me with a pretty girl like you he would say something crude and I don't want you to have to deal with that” He explained nervously only noticing too late that he had just called Dany pretty.

 _Well she is pretty_ Jon thought as he looked at her _She’s probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen._

“Oh” Was all she said a little smile appearing on her lips.

“Yeah he’s a real jerk so it’s best just to stay away, save us both a headache” He joked as the doors to the elevator opened letting them step inside.

Giggling Dany looked up him “That bad huh?” She asked as she stood next to Jon in the tight space of the elevator. Standing next to her Jon had a good view of her face and was once again taken aback by her beauty. Her soft silver blonde hair was practically shimmering in the lowly dimmed light while her plump pink lips formed into a perfect smile that made Jon’s heartbeat a little faster. Looking at him now her blue-grey eyes reminded him of the sky during the winter.

_Yes, definitely the most beautiful girl he had ever seen._

“You have no idea” He replied after a moment and pressing his floor number. As the doors closed the elevator quickly lurched up making Dany jump in fright and grab a hold of Jon’s arm.

“It’s alright the elevator does that sometimes but it’s okay” He said reassuring her placing his hand over hers, looking up at him she gave a small smile before releasing him.

“Sorry about that” She apologized sheepishly rubbing her arms, Jon just shook his head.

“It’s fine, I remember first moving here and being freaked out the first time I rode the elevator with Sam” He chuckled at the memory of him and Sam. Though it was Sam that was more afraid during the first ride up but Jon didn’t want to make Dany feel bad.

“How long have you lived here?” She questioned her voice sounding loud in the small space.

“I’ve lived here for three years going on four later this year” He replied as the doors slid open, exiting Jon started to lead her to the apartment.

“Do you like it here?” She asked him, giving her a nod he answered “Yeah, it’s close to where I work and it’s only a couple of miles away from my school” Nodding she said nothing as they walked out “Plus it allows dogs” He added after a moment.

“You have a dog?” Eyes suddenly lighting up with delight Dany grabbed of his arm in excitement causing Jon to grin at her sudden glee.

“Yeah, his name is Ghost” He said as they started to walk down the hallway, Her smile grew as he told her more about Ghost.

“He sounds like a loyal companion” She said finally as they continued to make their way down the hallway.

“Yeah, Ghost and I are practically inseparable I can’t imagine living without him” He said happily thinking about his furry companion. Turning a final corner Jon stopped in front of the door of the apartment.

“Here we are” He declared a little nervously as he unlocked the door, walking inside he turned on the living room light “Now I have to warn you it’s not the best looking place but I hope you find it comfortable enough” He told her as her placed her things on the table. Turning around Jon saw Dany was still standing in the doorway, a vacant expression on her face as she looked over the apartment.

“Hey Dany are you alright?” Jon stepped closer to her in worry, she suddenly looked at him shaking her head “Sorry, I just got lost in thought” stepping in Dany regarded the apartment for a moment before walking around the living room only stopping to observe the big bookshelf that he had. It was filled with books and movies he had collected over the years, there was a small black couch with some pillows and a TV that sat upon a small cabinet filled with random stuff that belonged to Jon. There was also a tailored armchair and ottoman pushed against the window that was a gift from his aunt when he first moved in with Sam, the dining table was small as well on top there were scattered music sheets that Jon had yet to put away.

 _I hope she likes it_ Jon thought as he watched her. Jon knew there was wasn’t much to the apartment everything was plain looking hardly any other color than black and gray. Though so far Dany hadn’t showed any signs of disgust even giving Jon a small smile as she continued to browse through his collection.

After a few moments Daenerys turned towards Jon “Where’s Ghost?” She asked curiously looking at Jon her blue-grey eyes full of wonder.

“He’s probably in my room” Jon told her, turning away from her Jon headed towards his room. Pushing the door open he spotted his furry friend laying on his bed sleeping. Chuckling Jon knelt down and scratched behind Ghost’s ear earning him a low rumble of approval from the canine as he woke up.

“Hey boy we’re going to have a new roommate for awhile so let’s try to make her feel welcomed as much as possible okay?” He told the canine who just tilted his head in answer, ruffling his fur Jon got up and waved him over.

“Come on boy let’s go introduce you to Dany”.

Jumping off the bed Ghost followed Jon out the room where they saw Dany sitting on the couch looking out the window. Clearing his throat to get her attention Dany turned her head a huge smile appearing on her face as she quickly went over to him and Ghost.

“He’s beautiful!” Dany gushed kneeling down in front of Ghost extending her hand out to pet Ghost but not before looking at Jon to see if it was ok.

“It’s fine Ghost won’t bite” He told her reassuringly but Dany still looked unsure as she hesitated to pet Ghost. Bending down Jon sat himself next to Dany and gently grabbed her hand giving him a look of surprise as Jon guided her hand to touch Ghost’s fur.

“He’s so soft”. She commented as she began to pet his fur a smile on her beautiful face.

Jon smiled back petting Ghost as well “He likes to be scratched behind the ear” he informed her and with an excited smile Dany began to scratch behind Ghost’s ear. The canine leaned his head towards Dany his tail wagging clearly enjoying the attention he was getting.

“I always wanted a dog” Dany said ruefully not looking at Jon as she spoke. Jon could her eyes begin to drift off like she was remembering a sad memory. Her eyes always looked wistful like she had to carry a burden on her own. Jon didn’t understand how someone so kind could look so sad?. Jon remembered that Gilly said she was a runaway but what was she exactly running away from?. Questions swirled in Jon's head as he thought of the life she must had lived before she got away. Jon wanted to say something to lighten the mood but words failed him so instead he just continued to pet Ghost. After a few more quiet moments Jon was shocked to see Ghost begin to jump on Danys lap and began to lick her face.

“Ghost!” Jon scolded the canine as he tried to get hold of Ghost. For a moment Jon was worried that Dany would get angry but to his surprise Dany was giggling as Ghost continued to lick her cheek.

“Haha that tickles Ghost!” Dany squealed with laughter making Jon join in.

“Well I think it's safe to say he likes you” Jon commented finally pulling Ghost off of her.

“I think I like him as well” Dany laughed wiping her cheek with her sleeve her smile not leaving her pretty face, Ghost laid himself next to Dany who continued to stroke his fur. After a couple peaceful moments of petting Ghost Jon got up from the floor.

“Do you want to see you room?” He asked offering his hand to him her up, nodding Dany took his hand but Jon accidentally pulled too hard causing Dany to lose her balance and fall into his chest. Both freezing for a moment Jon just held her in his arms. Much to soon Dany quickly retreated from his touch mumbling a “Sorry” while averting his eyes and rubbing her arms nervously

“Don’t apologize it was an accident I just pulled too hard so no worries” He said trying to act like nothing had happened.

“So which way?” She finally asked as she grabbed her things off the table and turned to face Jon who just stared back at her.

“Oh yea this way” Shaking out of his reverie Jon led the way to her room with Dany and Ghost close behind.

“Here you go” Jon said opening her room door. The room wasn’t huge there was a single window and a small walk in closet. A small queen sized bed was pushed against the wall and near the closet stood a single dresser that use to be his aunt’s. The room was plain looking nothing stood out.

 _I really hope she likes it_ Jon thought nervously again as he watched Dany place her things on top of the bed. Luckily Jon had remembered to change the sheets and cover as well. She was quiet once more as she looked around the room her hands gently gliding over the covers before sitting herself on the bed.

“I’m sorry the apartments not more impressive” He admitted running his fingers through his hair as he waited for her reaction to her new home. For some reason he really wanted it to feel like home to her, he wanted her to feel comfortable here and around Jon, he wanted her feel at home.

 _Look at me fretting over a stranger, what’s the matter with me?_ Jon had never done anything like this and yet here he was hoping this petite girl approved of his home.

Shaking her head Jon was ready to hear her say she hated it and that she wanted to leave but instead he was greeted with a hug from Dany who spoke into his chest.

“It’s perfect thank you”

Wrapping his arms around her in return Jon was shocked by her sudden gesture it was their first time ever hugging and Jon couldn’t help but think how good it felt holding her.

“No problem”

Chuckling Dany nuzzled her head further into Jons chest making his heart skip a beat and grin as he laid his cheek on top her head.

_I wonder what it would be like to hold onto her forever?_

Surprised didn’t know where that thought had come from but he suddenly felt unnerved and needed to leave. Gently unwrapping himself from her embrace Jon could barely meet her eyes as he addressed her.

“You must be exhausted from today I think I should leave you to sort yourself out” Jon stuttered as Dany gave him a confused look as he backed away slight panic to the doorway.

“Is something wrong?” She asked worriedly watching as Jon started to exit the room. Shaking his head he waved her off “Nooo, I just thought I should leave you to rest and I don’t want to keep you up” He explained letting out a forced smile.

Nodding an “Oh” Dany turned away from him but not before Jon could catch the hurt in her eyes. Wanting slap himself for hurting her Jon only sighed as he closed the door behind him. Annoyed with himself Jon shook his head and looked down at Ghost who was sitting by the doorway giving a soft whine as he sniffed Dany’s door.

“I’m an idiot boy” He told the canine as he headed towards his room, he didn’t know why he reacted that way when he thought of holding her, it wasn’t her fault that Jon Snow was an idiot who apparently didn't know how to react to his own feelings.

 _‘You know nothing, Jon Snow’_ A familiar females voice popped in his head making Jon stop in his tracks. It was a voice he hadn’t heard in almost four years. Shaking her out of his mind he went to his room and shut the door.

He needed to talk to Sam.

Dialing Sam’s number on his phone Jon waited for him to pick up not even thinking about how late it must have been. After a couple of rings Sam finally picked up letting out a yawn before saying “Hello?”.

“Hey, it’s Jon”.

"Hey Jon, Gilly told me you would probably call” He informed him.

Shaking his head began pacing around his room “Did she tell you?” He asked.

“About the pretty girl you have staying in my old room? Then yes, yes she did”.

Groaning Jon sat on the bed rubbing his face in annoyance “What am I doing Sam?”.

Sighing on the other end Sam answered “You’re helping a poor girl who’s on her own”.

“She’s a stranger Sam” He tried explaining to him but Jon knew his argument was weak. All of Jon’s instincts told him to help her no matter what but his logical side told him he was an idiot.

“So?, Gilly was a stranger to us but we helped her and now we’re happy” Sam reminded him, nodding his head Jon couldn’t help but agree with him.

“You’re right, I just don’t know what to do”.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“I mean I haven’t lived with a female since my Aunt and cousins” Jon said.

“You're overthinking things Jon” Sam said trying to reassure him.

“Am I though? I'm no Robb I was never good at communicating with the opposite sex” Jon pressed on as he tugged at his hair.

“Jon, calm down just treat her with respect and try to make her feel as comfortable as possible” He explained to Jon who just nodded his head.

“Do you like her?” Sam asked finally making Jons heart do another flip already knowing what his answer would be.

Letting out a sigh Jon answered “Without a doubt”.

“Then what's the problem?” He asked.

“Everything” Jon told him.

“Oh! lay off it Jon, you need to stop being so dramatic” Sam chided letting out annoyed snort.

“I'm not being dramatic” Jon started to protest but Sam stopped him.

“Give her some space and let her decide what she wants, so for now just be laid back until she’s ready” Sam explained in a calm voice.

“Ok ok you're right” Jon consented reluctantly but inside he knew there wasn’t really any other option but to let Dany stay no matter what.

“Is there anything else?” Sam asked after a few seconds.

“Yea is there still a job opening at the book shop?” Jon waited for a moment waiting for Sam to answer.

“Ummm...yea I think so, why?” He asked curiously.

Jon explained to him about Dany needing to find a job and telling him that the bookstore was a perfect place to start. Sam listened as Jon continued to speak and after a few moments Sam agreed to the offer and said to bring Dany by the store tomorrow.

“Ok we'll be there around noon tomorrow” Jon told him.

“Alright I'll see you tomorrow goodnight Jon”.

“Goodnight Sam” Pressing the end call button Jon plugged his phone in a started to prepare for bed. Stripping off his shirt and pants Jon grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt and started to change. Once he was done he stepped out the room and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Finishing up Jon stepped out to see Ghost already on his bed asleep. Walking out his room Jon went to lock the front door. Being quiet as possible he turned off the light to the living room glancing back at the hallway Jon saw that Dany's door that was cracked open. Curiosity getting the better of him Jon walked over and gently pushed the door open.

Dany was already fast asleep curled up in a tight ball still wearing her clothes from the day. She looked even younger as she slept, her hair spread out and her pink lips slightly parted as she snored lightly. Jon's eyes couldn't help but stare at her lips a little longer before he mentally scolded himself.

Finally turning away Jon closed the door and went to his room to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon woke up extra early the next morning to make breakfast for Dany wanting her feel more at home but things soon turned bad as Jon ended up burning most of the food making the whole kitchen fill up with smoke and setting off the fire alarm.  Scrambling to shut it off Jon tried to get a handle on the mess he had made while Ghost sat and watched his owner move around in panic. When he finally got everything under control Jon looked over to see that Dany was already up and trying hard not to laugh.

“Good morning, want some breakfast?” He joked breathlessly gesturing to the burnt eggs and bacon. Dany was quiet for a moment before she let out the biggest laugh he had ever heard. Bent over in laughter Danys laugh filled the whole apartment only ever stealing glances at Jon to let another laugh. Jon just waited for her to settle down before he said anything but still smiled as she continued to laugh.

Letting out a few more chuckles Dany wiped tears from the corners of her eyes taking a breath in the process.

“Enjoying yourself?” Jon asked with mock annoyance as she stepped inside the kitchen. She was still dressed in the same clothes from last night she looked at Jon apologetically “Sorry Jon but have you seen yourself?” She teased brushing some crumbs off his shirt.

“No, I was too busy trying to make you breakfast for you” He pouted slightly crossing his arms. Letting out another laugh she just shook her head.

“Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll make the breakfast?” She offered surprising Jon “Are you sure?” He asked Dany who gave him a nod “Yes I'm sure...besides it's clear you're no Gordon Ramsay” She teased making him groan in embarrassment.

“Keep it up and this will be the last time I ever attempt to cook for you” He warned wagging a finger at her. Tilting her head playfully Dany smirked at him “Is that a promise?”.

Shaking his head he turned away from her “I'm done with you” He said in mock hurt. Giggling Dany wrapped her arms around his back “Thank you for trying it was really sweet of you” Unwrapping her arms before he could say anything she began cleaning up “You better get in the shower because you smell like burnt toast”.

Looking at her in awe for a moment Jon shook his head before finally heading to his room to wash up. Twenty minutes later Jon was out the shower clean as a daisy and dressed for the day. When he stepped out his room he was surprised to find that the kitchen was spotless and smelled of fresh pancakes.

Dany was pouring some orange juice in a glass when she noticed Jon standing there in shock. Looking up she gave him another breathtaking smile as she placed the cup on the counter.

“Oh good you're done breakfast is ready” She said grabbing two plates of pancakes and placing them on the table.

“Whoa Dany I didn't even know I had pancake mix” He said in amazement as he sat down. Blushing Dany brought the glasses of juice and placed one in front of each of them and sat down.

“You don't actually” She admitted as she began the eat.

“Wait what? Does that mean you made these by scratch?!” Jon couldn't believe it as she just nodded.

“It’s really not that hard I use to cook all the time back home” She pointed out before quickly stopping herself as if she was remembering something but quickly snapped back and began to eat again.

Jon wanted to ask what was wrong but he remembered what Sam said about giving her space and began to eat as well.

“This is really good Dany” Jon complimented as he gorged on his pancakes quickly finishing them. Grinning she thanked him as she began to clear the dishes but Jon stopped her.

“No no no it's my turn to clean up, you go get washed up and I'll do the dishes” Smiling at him she nodded at went to get ready.

Twenty minutes later Jon was done and sitting on the couch with Ghost watching TV when he saw Dany standing in the hallway entrance dressed in a pair of jeans and the baby blue sweater she wore the first night they met. Her white blonde hair was down falling into perfect waves.

_God she really is beautiful._

Standing up Jon walked over to her with Ghost close behind. Immediately bending down to pet Ghost Dany giggled as Ghost licked her hand.

“I hope you don't mind but I wanted you to meet my friend Sam who works at the bookstore” He informed her who just nodded at him “That’s fine with me”.

They soon left the apartment around eleven-thirty and drove to meet up with Sam. For some reason Jon felt excited about Dany and Sam meeting. Sam was smartest person he knew and he would help Dany feel better. The sat in a comfortable silence as Jon drove but soon Dany asked if she could play some music.

“Sure” Digging his hand into his pocket Jon handed her his phone “Here’s my phone just plug it in the aux cord and play whatever you want” She glanced at his phone before sliding the screen “It’s locked” She told him.

“The codes 0817” Putting in the code she started to browse through his music, a minute later the _City Song_ by Howard Jones began to fill the car. Jon was surprised at the song choice but remained silent. During the second half of the song Jon began to hear singing. Snapping his head Dany was staring out the window singing along to the song not even realizing she was singing out loud.

Returning is focus back to the road Jon listened as Dany sang the rest of the song her voice matching the melody perfectly.

_Whoa she’s really good._

Jon smiled as she finished singing to the song as it ended the car was silent again before another song started. Twenty minutes later they parked in front of Sam’s job.

“We’re here” Jon announced as he got out the car Dany follows soon after, she looked up a the store sign and read the name out loud

“Aemon’s bookstore”.

Walking through the doors Jon immediately spotted Sam who was putting books on a shelf.

“Sam!” Jon called out startling Sam making him yelp and drop the books he had in his hand.

Jon and Dany walked over and helped pick up the books “Sorry man didn’t mean to scare you” Jon apologized handing him back a book. Sam just shook his head “It’s fine, I’m just a scaredy cat” He chuckled before he noticed Dany standing there hold two of the book her dropped.

“Oh hello you must be Dany! I’m Sam Tarly Jon’s told me about you” Sticking out his hand in greeting Dany smiled as she shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you Sam”.

Jon was quiet as they began to talk about books and stuff when his phone began to ring Excusing himself he saw he was getting a call from his uncle.

Answering Jon greeted his uncle “Hey uncle Ned”.

“We need to talk Jon”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment down below because comments are like food and ya girl is one hungry hoe lol.


	11. Ordinary World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I posted another chapter! and it didn't cause me to get a headache so win win. Lol anyway please leave a comment or kudos because validation gives me life.

Chapter Eleven 

 

 

Daenerys watched as Jon excused himself to take a phone call leaving her alone with Sam. He was a heavy set young man with a round face and doe brown eyes with shaggy brown hair that fell lazily across his forehead. Polite and sweet Daenerys right away decided that she liked the boy who gushed about books. They had talked about all the kinds of books they read and who their favorites authors. It was nice talking to someone about books with and was easy to talk to.

“The store only has me for now ever since the other two guys quit so I’m pretty desperate for more employees” Sam joked but Daenerys could hear the desperation in his voice.

Daenerys could only nod in understanding as she let him continue “So do you have any working history?” Sam questioned her.

“Yes, I use to work at the public library back home” The answer slipped out easily surprising Daenerys. It was the first time she had let anything out about her old life back home.

“Oh that’s fantastic!” Sam exclaimed his brown eyes wide with eagerness.

Daenerys shared a smile as Sam went on to explain to her about the kind of work she’d be doing if she decided to work there. After a few minutes went by Daenerys stole a glance towards Jon who frustrated with the person on the other line.

“I know it’s not the most exciting job but you get discounts on all the books and we’re off every holiday and we also…” His words faded as Daenerys continued to look over at Jon, his face in a frown as he spoke on the phone.

 _I wonder who’s he talking to?_ Daenerys thought curiously watching him.

“Gilly on the other hand does not agree with me” Sam laughed at some joke he had said to Daenerys. Snapping her attention back to him Daenerys just gave Sam a small smile and acted like she was paying attention the whole time.

“So what do you think?” He asked sheepishly.

Taking one more look at Jon all of Daenerys thoughts rushed backed as she thought of how her life had changed in past few days. Coming to Winterfell had been more eventful than she thought. After the break-in at the Direwolf Inn Daenerys had been sure that she would have to leave town, her new life stolen from her before she even had a chance to live it.

Though life had other plans for Daenerys because instead of on a bus to another city here she was in a bookstore with a job offer and a new roommate. Life had given her another chance to have a normal life with new friends and a new home.

It was almost too much to take in but Daenerys knew that she couldn’t waste it this opportunity life had given her.

Looking up at Sam reached out her hand and gave him a bright smile

“I'd be honored to work here”.

Letting out a happy squeal Sam shook her hand excitedly “Awesome! Let me just grab the papers you need to fill out and we'll be all set” Nodding at him Daenerys just giggled as he let go of her hand and left to get the papers. Left alone Daenerys looked back at Jon who seemed to be finishing his call.

“Alright fine see you in a few”Jon murmured his jaw clenched as he hung up the phone. Putting it away in his pocket Daenerys quickly looked the other way as Jon made his way back.

So how did it go?” Jon asked coming to a stop next to her.

“It went good I have the job, Sam went back to grab some papers to fill out” She told him.

“That's great!” Jon cheered as he gave her friendly a pump on the shoulder.

“Yeah I'm excited but also a little nervous” Daenerys admitted shyly. Jon just shook his head "No need to worry you'll do great”.

“I hope so” Daenerys said letting out a huff as she met Jon's eyes.

“Trust me you can do it”. Jon smiled reassuringly holding her gaze. Daenerys could feel the heat reach her cheeks as she looked into Jon's eyes.

_What is it about this boy that makes me react this way?._

“Ok! Here’s are all the paperwork you need to fill out” Sam announced cheerfully suddenly coming out from the back interrupting her and Jons trance. Both taking a step away from each other Daenerys cleared her throat while Jon just looked at Sam nonchalantly.

“What kind of paperwork does she need to fill out?” Jon asked.

“Oh nothing to rigorous just some basic information like address, phone number, emergency contact and so forth” He explained giving the papers to Daenerys who started to read over the pages.

“Ok ummm well I don’t have a phone right now so is that going to be an issue?” Daenerys asked looking up from her reading.

Sam shook his head before answering “Oh no no Gilly explained about your special situation…” His words trailing off nervously as he saw Daenerys embarrassed expression.

“Anyway she told me to use Jon’s number” He finished timidly.

Jon was grew quiet as Daenerys finished reading over the papers a faraway look on his face that made Daenerys a little worried.

“Jon?” Both her and Sam were looking at Jon before he shook his head snapping out of the trance he was in.

“Sorry I….uhhhh...I have to head out” Jon said to them.

“What?” They said at the same time.

“Yeah I’m sorry but I have to take care of some business with my uncle” He explained not looking at Daenerys.

“Oh is everything ok?” Sam questioned tilting his head at Jon. Waving him off Jon nodded “Oh yeah just some family stuff” He told him. Turning towards Daenerys he gave her an apologetic look before he placed his hand on hers.

“I’m sorry Dany do you mind staying here for a while?”

Daenerys could see the look of regret in his brown eyes as they gazed into hers. Giving his hand a small pat Daenerys just nodded “It’s no problem it’ll give me a chance to explore the store some more”

“Here’s the house key just in in case I’m out late” Pulling out a small key from his back pocket Jon placed it in her hand. Giving her one last glance Jon finally pulled away sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Alright..I’m heading out I shouldn’t be long, I’ll see you in a couple of hours” Saying goodbye to Sam and her Jon headed out the store door.

“Well that was...interesting” Sam added as he watched Jon leave letting out a huff Sam looked back at Daenerys.

“Ready to fill out those papers?” He asked with a grin.

“Do have a pen I could use?” Sighing she returned his grin.

Nodding a little too excitedly Sam reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pen “Here you go you can fill them out over here” He said leading her behind the checkout counter. After he helped her fill out the papers Sam decided to give Daenerys a tour of the whole store showing her where they put everything and how it was done. They talked more about books and him other random things. Daenerys liked Sam it was easy to see why he was Jon’s bestfriend. He had a weird sense of humor but was kind young man with a brilliant mind for books.

“Is Wednesday ok for you to start?”. Sam asked once they were done.

“Yeah that’s fine” She told him sincerely.

“Great! I can’t wait for you start here Dany I think you’ll like it here” Sam jabbered happily.

“Yeah me too” Daenerys agreed smiling back at him. Sam was about to say something when they heard the store doors opening. Both turning to see who it was Daenerys was baffled to see the girl from the library- Ros.

Though she wasn’t alone this time another girl around her age was with her, both dressed in nice clothes and makeup done to a tee they looked out of place in the small bookshop.

“Excuse me Dany this will only be a moment” Excusing himself Sam went up to the young women and asked what they needed. The other girl chatted away with Sam as Ros stood there in silence a smirk on her lips as her gaze fell on Daenerys.

Quickly looking away Daenerys began to move around the store wanting to put distance between her and Ros’s stare. Though Daenerys should have known that the girl wouldn’t leave her alone.

Hearing footsteps behind her Daenerys turned around to see Ros standing behind her.

“Hey there” She greeted with a smirk.

Not wanting to look afraid Daenerys straightened her back and met the others girls stare “What do you want?” She asked coldly.

Putting her hands up Ros laughed “Whoa there easy girl, I just came to say hello to a friend”

Daenerys scoffed “We’re not friends”

Smiling like the cheshire cat Ros took a step closer making Daenerys instantly tense up as Ros approached her.

“Now now don’t be like that after all I did help you with your special _situation_ ” Ros commented in sultry voice that made Daenerys uncomfortable.

“How did you know I’d be here?” Daenerys asked quickly putting space between them.

Ros only shrugged as she leaned against a bookshelf “Littlefinger has eyes everywhere and he wanted to make sure his latest customer was doing alright” She explained in a bored tone as she checked her nails.

“Why would he care about me?” Daenerys questioned crossing her arms.

Shrugging again Ros looked up at her “I don’t know, he doesn't tell me everything” her voice grew hard as she answered gaze steely as she stared at Daenerys.

“Hey Dany!”

Saved by the sound of Sam calling for her Daenerys looked away from Ros’s glare to see Sam walking up to her and Ros. Giving a sideways glance between the two of them Sam quickly went to stand by Daenerys.

“Is there anything you need ma’am?” Sam asked Ros his tone less friendly as he addressed the other girl.

Quirking a brow Ros just smirked “No I’m good my friend and I were just about to leave” Turning away from them Ros went over to her friend. Sparing one more glance towards Daenerys both women left through the doors.

Letting out the breath she had been holding Daenerys looked up at Sam who had his arms crossed in annoyance.

“Sam…” Daenerys began but Sam quickly cut in.

“Was she bothering you?” Sam asked turning to face her.

Daenerys didn’t want Sam to worry so she just shook her head “No she was just asking about what kind of books the store has”

Thankfully Sam believed her and quickly changed the topic “Do you want to get some lunch? Gilly and I are going to meet at the Wildling cafe” Sam asked with a smile.

“That sounds great but I don’t have any cash on me” She informed him shyly. Sam just waved her off “My treat” Daenerys was surprised at his offer and wanted to protest but Sam insisted.

 _Was everyone in Winterfell this generous? Like did they just wait for the chance to do something nice? Or was it just the people who hung around the Starks?_ Daenerys chuckled to herself at the thought.

“If you're sure than I would like that”.

“Alright let’s go!”.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They arrived at the cafe around twelve-thirty to see Gilly sitting at the same table Daenerys and the girls had sat when she first met Jon. The cafe was a little more crowded that afternoon as people were coming in for their lunch breaks. Daenerys spotted Tormund behind the counter taking orders from a customer.

“Hey Tormund!” Sam greeted the bearded man but Tormund just huffed at them in return as he finished writing down a order.

Chuckling Daenerys and Sam made their way to Gilly who immediately got up and greeted Daenerys with a big hug.

“Dany!”

“Hey Gilly” Smiling Daenerys quickly returned her hug.

Pulling away Gilly gave her a bright smile “Is Jon treating you good? What about Sam? Has he been polite” She directed the last question as her boyfriend giving him a pointed look.

“Hey! I’ve been perfectly nice” Sam argued with his girlfriend who just chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips.

“I know babe I was just teasing”

“Did you order anything yet?” Daenerys asked but Gilly as they all began to take their seats. The other girl shook her head “Nope I was waiting on you guys and Robb”.

“Robb?, He’s coming?” Sam asked as he began to looked over the menu.

Gilly nodded and explained “Yeah he was off today and wanted to hang out” She finished and started to look over the menu as well.

“What time was he supposed to come?” Daenerys began to ask but was soon interrupted by a yell coming from the entrance.

“Yo!” All turning around they spotted Robb at the doors a goofy grin on his handsome face. Rushing over to them Robb grabbed a chair and plopped himself down.

“Hey Dany I wasn’t expecting to see you here I thought Jon would have had you all to himself today” He joked with a laugh making the red in her cheeks appear.

"No, he had some errands to run today so he left me with Sam" She explained sheepishly to him as he sat next to her.

"Ah well that's Jon loss now I guess this is my chance to finally woo you" He stated with a grin as he leaned in closer to her.

Daenerys tilted her head "Woo me?" She couldn't help but giggle at Robb who just nodded "Yea the girls always fall for that sappy musician crap and I'm always left in the dust” He complained rolling his eyes.

“I find that hard to believe” Daenerys teased back.

“Ah believe it sister once girls see those pretty curls of his they're all over him and don't even get started on those puppy eyes of his” Robb pouted making Daenerys smile.

“Sounds like someone's jealous” Gilly commented poking him on the shoulder playfully making Robb gasp in mock hurt “Jealous? Me? Please, I'm way better looking than Jon”.

The table erupted in laughter as Robb tried to defend his better looks while at the same time ordering their food. By the time the food came they were talking about the time Robb and Jon pranked Sam by putting a spider on him while he was sleeping.

“You should have seen him Dany” Robb laughed wiping a tear away while Sam just shook his head in annoyance.

“I wasn't that scared of the spider” Sam said defensively crossing his arms.

“So you screamed like a girl just for fun then?” He joked while Sam glared at him.

“Well excuse me if I happen to not like spiders on me while I'm sleeping”.

“Well it still doesn't change the fact that you screamed like a girl”.

“You're impossible”.

Laughing at them Daenerys and Gilly exchanged a glance as they listened to the boys go back and forth.

“Well it wasn't as bad when Jon caught skinny dipping in Mr. Thorne's pool” Sam added with a smile making Robb gasp with laughter.

“Yes! I remember that! Man senior year was a definitely a crazy one” He said smirking as he seemed to get lost in his happy memories.

“Wait what?” Daenerys asked curiously looking between the two men. Gilly was stifling a laugh as Daenerys sat there confused. Robb chuckled as he began to tell their story.

“During our senior year Jon and I with a group of friends…”

“Including me” Sam interrupted making Robb roll his eyes “Yes including Sam, we were a little drunk and being idiots and Jon decided…”

“You mean you decided” Sam cut in.

“Ok I decided it would be fun if we played truth or dare and I dared Jon to skinny dip in a pool” Robb told her.

Daenerys shook her head in amusement “So how'd he end up getting caught?” Robb gave her a wicked grin as he continued with the story “Well what we didn’t know that it was our history teachers pool and we didn’t anticipate a dog being there”

“No way” She said in disbelief but Robb just nodded “Yep our poor boy Jon had to climb back up the fence naked and wet all while trying not to get his kibbles and bits chewed off” Daenerys looked to Sam who nodded in agreement as he just smiled. Daenerys shook her head again as she laughed at the picture in her head of Jon trying to escape the dog.

“So what else happened?” She asked.

“Jon ended up getting caught ten minutes later along with the rest of us” Daenerys eyes widened as he went on “Luckily Mr Thorne didn't press charges so we were let go and my dad picked us up later on and the rest is history” Robb finished with a grin.

“Yeah that whole incident made senior year history a living hell for all of us” Sam added making them all laugh. Robb nodded in agreement “Yea he never let it go”.

“Okay guys here's your orders” Tormund came up behind them with a tray of their food.

“For Sam and Robb a cheeseburger with everything on it” Tormund placed the plates of food on the table.

“And for the lovely ladies a turkey sub sandwich with no mayo extra pickles for Gilly” He said with a smile as he placed her order in front of her “and finally a tuna melt with fries” Daenerys starred up as he placed the food down. Her mouth watering at the delicious smell of melted cheese on bread.

“Thanks Tormund” They all said in unison. Tilting his head in thanks he walked off to deal with more customers. They ate in silence as they stuffed their faces. Daenerys felt content as she ate her food glancing between her new friends.

_I could get use to this._

Finishing their food and paying the bill they sat there listening to Robb and Sam tell them more about Jon and theirs high school shenanigans. Daenerys lost track of how many times she laughed during their story. It was interesting to hear about a younger Jon. Daenerys found herself wanting to learn more but time finally caught up to the small group as Gilly had some errands to run and Sam had to go back to work.

“Well we have to get going, Dany do mind if we drop you off later I have to drop off Gilly at the daycare” Sam asked shyly. But Robb cut in before she could answer “No worry dude I'll drop her off you go do your business” Daenerys stared at him “Robb are you sure?” He nodded “Yeah it's no big deal”. Sam just shrugged at them “Okay, you'll alright with that Dany?” he asked.

“Yeah it's fine”.

“Okay well we're off” He turned to Robb and gave him a half hug before facing Daenerys “And I'll see you Wednesday Dany” Smiling she shook his hand “Thank you Sam”. Gilly gave her and Robb a hug as they left they made their way out the cafe. After a few seconds Robb spoke up “You ready?”.

“Yeah”.

They walked out doing a quick wave goodbye to Tormund as they exited the restaurant. The weather had surprisingly gotten cool as a sudden gust of wind blew causing Daenerys hair to whip around her face. She wrapped her arms around herself as goosebumps appeared on her arms.

“Is it always this cool around this time?” She commented as she tried fixing her hair. Robb just chuckled “Yeah that's the north for you just wait till winter comes” He warned teasingly.

“Can't wait” She said sarcastically rubbing her arms. Robb smiled again shaking his head “Come on my cars this way” They walked towards the end of the street where she spotted a nice red car.

“Is this your car?”

Robb didn't answer but just gave her wink as he walked to the drivers side. Daenerys rolled her eyes but said nothing as she made her way to the passengers side. Giving her a devilish smile Daenerys just shook her head _this boy is lucky he's cute_ Daenerys thought as they got in the car. Robb started the car only to be greeted by loud rap music. Covering her ears Daenerys looked to Robb who scrambled to turn down the music.

“Sorry about that I usually listen to my music on full blast” He explained sheepishly.

“Yea I can tell” Daenerys agreed giving him a grin.

“What kind of music do you listen to?” She asked once they took off.

“Anything really I'm not very picky unlike Jon” Robb replied meeting her eyes a small smirk on his lips.

“What do you mean unlike Jon?” Daenerys wondered with a giggle. Robb laughed but shrugged as he continued to drive.

“Jon is into that whole underground indie rock stuff and melodramatic music that makes you want to plunge a fork in your ear” He told her groaning. Daenerys couldn't help but giggle some more at his expression as he told her more about the kind of music he and Jon listened to.

“Just imagine poor younger me having to endure all those sappy songs all through high school” He joked with her “His room was right next to mine so it was hard to get away” Daenerys listened on as he told her more. In all honesty she enjoyed hearing more about Robb and Jon. She had so little good memories of her brother that it was refreshing to hear about how Robb and Jon’s lives during their teens.

“Ah look at me talking about stupid stuff” Robb stopped giving her an apologetic look but Daenerys waved it off “It's fine really I like your stories” She said sincerely.

“You do? My friends usually have to tell me to shut up most of the time” He joked.

“Well I don't mind” He smiled before asking “Tell me about you? What are your interests?” She thought it over for a moment before answering “I like reading. listening to music, photography” She paused then looking at Robb who just listened. For some reason Daenerys wasn't nervous as she told him more about herself.

_What is it about these Starks that make it so easy to trust them?._

“I love animals especially reptiles” She told him “I remember one time when I was seven I found a lizard by my window its poor tail was stuck in a trap and I helped free it” She finished a smile on her face as she remembered the green little lizard.

“Wow I've never met a girl who actually likes reptiles” He commented with a grin “Well, my favorite animal are dragons so there” She explained. Letting out a laugh "Umm Dany? You do realize that dragons aren't real?” Shaking her head she hit Robb on the shoulder playfully making him laugh some more “Yes thank you I know that already Jon said the same thing”.

They talked more during the drive as they got closer to hers and Jon's place. They soon parked and went in through the same way her and Jon did last night.

“Did you find out anything else about the robbery?” Daenerys asked curiously as she pressed the elevator door button. Stepping in Robb just shook his head "I'm sorry Dany all we know is that whoever broke into the room was extremely thorough they left no prints not even a piece of hair” He explained looking at her apologetically but Daenerys just nodded not saying anything right away.

“Were there any other robberies?”

Shaking his head “Nope it was only your room”.

They whole way up was quiet after that. Daenerys thought more about the break-in.

_It had to be Viserys how else would her stuffed dragon end up there in her room?._

Once the doors slid back open Robb walked her to the apartment. “I hope I'm not stepping over the line when I ask this but why did you come to Winterfell? Were you planning on staying long in the first place?” Robb stared at her but Daenerys wasn't sure how to answer him “If I'm being honest Robb I had no clue what I was going to do” Both of them fell quiet again as Daenerys made it to the apartment door. Turning to Robb she gave him a small smile “Thank you for the ride back Robb” Giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He looked surprised but didn't react like Jon had who as she remembered practically had a panic attack.

“No problem I'm really glad to have you here despite what happened” He answered smiling at her. Daenerys nodded a small smile on her lips as she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

“I'll see you later Robb”

“See you around Dany” Giving her one last smile Robb turned the other direction and began walking down the hall.

Watching him leave Daenerys let out a sigh closing the door.


	12. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the long wait but some personal issues came up that stopped me from posting this chapter but I decided that this was a long enough break and that I wanted to share this chapter with ya'll. I don't know know when I'll update my other fics but I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Happy reading.

Chapter Twelve 

 

 

Leaning against the door frame Daenerys barely had time to let out a breath as she was immediately ambushed by a wall of white fur as Ghost jumped up to greet her and proceeded to lick her face.

Giggling Daenerys gently pushed the canine down “Nice to see you too Ghost” turning on the living room light Daenerys quickly made her way to the couch with Ghost close as she plopped herself on the soft cushions letting out a sigh as she made herself comfortable.

Daenerys wasn’t alone for too long on the couch as she was soon joined by Ghost who snuggled into her waist and resting his head on her lap. Smiling Daenerys scratched his head the way he liked earning her a low rumble of approval from the white canine.

Enjoying the silence for a few moments Daenerys let her eyes wander around the apartment. Jon had told her that it wasn’t much but she couldn’t help but disagree, the apartment wasn’t big, yes but it had a certain charm to it that Daenerys instantly loved. When she first saw the apartment she almost couldn’t believe this would be her new home.

_Let’s just hope that it lasts longer this time._

The thought popped into her head before she could stop it making the flood of doubt cloud her mind once more. Letting out a breath Daenerys thoughts wandered back to what Ros said to her back at the bookstore.

_“Littlefinger has eyes everywhere and he wanted to make sure his latest customer was doing alright”_

Daenerys had no idea why Littlefinger was so interested in her, she was nothing special and yet Littlefinger thought she held some value that would benefit him later on. She wondered what he wanted down the road and Daenerys had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be anything good.

Did she even have a plan to deal with Littlefinger? Daenerys already had to worry about her brother finding her and now she was in dept to a creepy businessman..

_What have you gotten yourself into Daenerys?_

Shaking her head Daenerys pushed the thought of Littlefinger in the back of her mind as her thought began to drift of to last night.

After Jon left her to get settled Daenerys had decided to browse around her new room, apart from a tall dresser and a nightstand next to the bed the room was nearly empty. The room had a small closet and a window that looked over the streets of Winterfell. The room was small but Daenerys found that she liked it anyway.

It was hers so she wasn’t going to complain.

Letting out a breath Daenerys walked to the window to look outside. The city life was already booming, she could see the bright lights of the neighboring buildings and people walking along the sidewalks, the shrill sounds of cars honking filled Daenerys’ ears but she found it didn’t bother her. Sighing she moved away from the window towards where her bags were and started to unpack.

Ten minutes later Daenerys finished putting her things away and stepped out the room towards the bathroom. Walking in Daenerys immediately caught her reflection the mirror, a tiny gasp escaping her lips as she stared at herself. Her entire face looked worn out, her eyes tired and dull she looked like the walking dead.

Turning on the water faucet Daenerys splashed the cold water on her face and proceeded to clean off all the residue from the day. Feeling instantly refreshed Daenerys quickly dried herself off and stepped out the bathroom. Clearing her throat Daenerys headed to the kitchen to get something to drink, her throat dry and in desperate need of water. As she walked to the kitchen she heard Jon's voice faintly coming from the other side of his door. It sounded like he was talking to someone.

 _I wonder who he’s talking to at this hour?_ Daenerys thought curiously for a moment but then quickly decided it wasn't her business.

_I'm already living in his home there's no point in invading even more in his space._

Being quiet as possible Daenerys started to look around the small kitchen area to find a cup. Her search was a success as she quickly found a cup and poured herself a glass of water from the kitchen sink. Gulping down the cool liquid until it was empty Daenerys put away the cup and headed back to her room.

Once inside Daenerys closed the door and laid herself down on the cool bed. Her bones sang in relief as she felt her body start to relax against the soft covers of the bed. Turning her head Daenerys spotted the Elton John vinyl that Jon bought her and her stuffed dragon perched on the nightstand.

_My brother found me and used my childhood toy as a warning, I was a fool for ever thinking that he would ever just let me go. Knowing Virsys he’s probably enjoying me squirm with worry._

With a growl Daenerys snatched the stuffed dragon off the nightstand as all her emotions surge in anger as she stared at the stuffed dragon. Her once token of comfort was now tainted with her brothers wrath and Daenerys couldn’t do anything about it. Throwing the stuffed dragon across the room it hit the wall with a soft thud landing on the floor.

 _Viserys had ruined everything else in my life why should I be surprised that he ruined this as well?_ Daenerys thought bitterly as a tears rolled down her eyes.

Wiping away the tears from her cheek Daenerys looked back at the vinyl still on the nightstand. Sniffling Daenerys gently picked it up and brought it to her chest holding it close to her heart. Feeling drained Daenerys placed the vinyl back on the nightstand and laid back down on the bed not even bothering to change out of her clothes from the day. Curling into a ball Daenerys pulled the covers over her and let the tiredness of the day wash over her as the softness of the covers enveloped her.

Eyes starting to flutter shut Daenerys spotted the stuffed dragon laying on the floor. Sighing in defeat Daenerys got up to retrieve the toy and brought it with her as she laid back down on the bed. Even though her brother had tainted one of the few good tokens of her childhood she couldn't blame the stuffed dragon. She loved the stuffed dragon that had chased away the nightmares of her youth. She loved the stuffed dragon that had a protected her from her brother's anger. She still loved the stuffed dragon that had a ripped winged that Daenerys had sew up herself. Oh yes she couldn't blame the stuffed dragon that brought her peace during her hellish life with her brother. No she couldn't blame the stuffed dragon at all.

_I can’t let Viserys win, he won’t take this away from me._

Pulling the covers over herself she kissed the dragon's head as she closed her eyes. Daenerys almost felt like a child again as she gripped the dragon to her chest but knowing deep down that it would chase away the nightmares like it had done many nights before.

_Tomorrow will be better._

With that final thought Daenerys closed her eyes as her body relaxed back into the softness of the bed as sleep crashed over her for the night.

 

And things had gotten better, Daenerys had found a job suitable for her, made new friends and found a place to live, it couldn't have been more perfect for Daenerys at that moment. Yes the threat of her brother and Littlefinger still hanged over her head but Daenerys didn’t want to dwell over her dark thoughts anymore, she had more than she could ever want and she wanted to enjoy it.

Needing a distraction Daenerys got up from the couch much to Ghosts dislike as she walked to the big bookshelf. Browsing through Jon's book collection she was surprised on how many different books he had. There were some even she had never read before. After a few minutes of searching Daenerys finally spotted a book title that looked promising on one of the higher shelves. Reaching up Daenerys found herself struggling to grab a hold of the book. After a few embarrassing attempts to get it down on her own Daenerys gave up and went to get a chair to stand on.

 _Damn my height_ She thought grumpily.

Ghost watched curiously from the couch as Daenerys climbed on the chair to grab the book. As she reached to grab the book Daenerys spotted something pushed to the back of the shelf. The book soon forgotten Daenerys reached out to grab hold of the mysterious object. Cocking her head Daenerys was surprised to see that it was an old shoebox, wiping the dust off with her sleeve Daenerys inspected the box, it was a old and tattered with a faded sports logo label on the lid, the whole thing barely hanging together with duct tape to keep it in one piece.

_I wonder why Jon has a dusty old shoebox hidden away?._

As Daenerys was about to open it a sudden bark from Ghost made her jump “Ghost! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Scowling at the white canine Daenerys quickly put the shoebox back and climb off the chair.

_I shouldn't be snooping around anyway, that box was put up there for a reason and I can’t just be opening random shoe boxes._

Putting the chair back Daenerys opted to watch some TV instead and sat herself back down on the couch. Finding the remote Daenerys turned on the TV and started to watch a random show that was on. Her head turned towards the TV Daenerys tried to ignore the urge to look back at the bookshelf but every so often her eyes would wander back to the shelf. Groaning Daenerys turned off the TV as her curiosity got the better of her and went to go grab the chair once more.

 _I really shouldn't be doing this but what's the harm in it? After all it's just an old shoebox_ Daenerys tried reasoning with herself as she grabbed hold of the shoebox and climbed back down. She glanced back at Ghost who just stared back at her still in his spot on the couch.

“Don’t judge me” She huffed at the canine. Crossing her way back she sat down next to the white dog.

“Ok here goes”

Taking off the lid Daenerys was surprised to see pictures of a pretty redheaded girl. Picking up a photo Daenerys observed it closer. The girl looked about sixteen or seventeen with bright red hair and blue eyes. She was smiling in the picture her skinny but toned arms thrown up in joy as she seemed to laughing at something. Putting the picture down Daenerys picked up the rest of the photos. The next few pictures were just the girl by herself in different settings Daenerys couldn't help but smile at the girl in the photos.

_I wonder who she is?_

Flipping to the next photo Daenerys smile fell as she saw who was in the next picture with the girl. There stood Jon kissing the the redhead girl as he held the camera up getting them both in the shot. Shuffling through the rest of the pictures Daenerys saw that most of them were of Jon and the redhead girl. Some of them where of them kissing or posing next to each other, both of them not far from each other. He looked happy in each of them with a sparkle in his eyes that Daenerys hadn't seen.

_This redhead girl must've been Jons girlfriend._

Gulping Daenerys put the pictures gently on the armrest. Shuffling more through the box she found old movie tickets and concert tickets. There were a few guitar picks and other random things Jon collected. Though what stood out the most to Daenerys was a silver bracelet that had a single arrow charm on it. Picking it up Daenerys studied the bracelet closer, it was a simple but pretty silver chain bracelet that felt heavy in her hand. Twisting the arrow charm around Daenerys saw that there was a name engraved on it.

_Ygritte._

_A pretty name for a pretty girl_ Daenerys thought ruefully as she inspected it some more. Suddenly not feeling well she quickly went to put all the pictures together and put them back but stopped when something else had caught her eye. Gasping Daenerys reached in and pulled out a funeral program.

“Oh no” She whispered sadly. The program had a picture of Ygrittes face and the date and time of the funeral. She saw that she had died a four years ago. Looking through the program Daenerys began reading the paragraph on Ygrittes life.

_She was remarkable no wonder Jon was in love with her._

As she read on Daenerys didn't notice that tears that had began to fall down her cheeks. She didn't know if she was crying for Ygritte or crying about Jon losing her but it just made Daenerys start to cry. Putting everything back in the shoebox Daenerys got up from the couch to put it back on the shelf. Shuddering back a sob as Daenerys made her way back to the couch as a chill ran down her back. She could hear Ghost whine as he rubbed his against her side, wiping a tear Daenerys wrapped her arms around Ghost body she began to weep into his soft fur forgetting about everything else.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Dany?”

Daenerys could hear Jon's soft voice as it began to rouse her out of her unplanned slumber. She must have fallen asleep not realizing that she was still on top of Ghost.

“Dany?” Jon repeated as she let out a groan of protest.

Keeping her eyes closed Daenerys wasn’t ready to wake up just yet but that didn’t stop her from being surprised as she felt Jons arms gathering her up. Head immediately resting his shoulders Daenerys could feel Jon start to walk them to her room. Though she couldn't enjoy the feel of his arms around her as the thought of Ygritte flashed in her head. Barely lifting her eyes open Daenerys stared up at Jon her voice coming out in a whisper.

“I'm so sorry Jon”

Jon looked down at her his eyes squinting in confusion “Sorry for what?” Yawning Daenerys closed her eyes and said nothing for a moment as she rested her head back on his shoulder “I'm so sorry” she whispered once more. Jon stayed quiet as he walked the rest of the way to her room, the only sounds coming from their breathing. Pushing her door open Jon gently placed Daenerys on the bed her body instantly missing Jons warmth as he pulled the blanket over her. His hand grazing her cheek gently as he pulled away from her.

“I'm sorry Jon” Daenerys mumbled as she began to doze off once more as Jon closed her door to her room leaving her in the darkness of the room.

Daenerys woke up feeling groggy and stretching Daenerys tried to wake herself up. Groaning her head was pounding from her long nap. Getting up from her bed she walked to the living room where Jon was who sitting on the couch watching TV while Ghost laid by his feet. Picking his head up Ghost made his way to her.

“Hey there boy” She patted his head before she looked back at Jon. Getting up he walked up to her.

“Hey I was hoping you'll get up soon I ordered some take out I hope that's ok?” He told her Daenerys just nodded “Yea that sounds good” He gave her a small smile but she could tell something was off. He looked like he wanted to say something but something was holding him back.

“Is there something wrong?” They both spoke in unison. Looking at each other for a moment they let out a chuckle the tension breaking between as they smiled at each other. Jon answered first “Nothing's wrong I just wanted to see if you were ok?” He sounded a little worried as he finished.

“Why do you ask?”.

Jon just sighed as he replied “Well you kept apologizing to me when I picked you up to put you in your room” He ran his fingers through his hair nervously his eyes meeting hers. Daenerys grimaced she didn't want to tell him the reason she apologized was because she had been snooping in his personal stuff and cried about him losing Ygritte.

_I don't even know why I reacted that way. I didn't know here and yet I cried over her death._

Daenerys finally replied as she sat down on the couch “I was probably embarrassed that you had to carry me to bed and I unconsciously felt like I needed to apologize” She said rubbing her arms awkwardly not meeting his eyes.

Jon shook his head in amusement “There's no need to feel embarrassed about falling asleep” He joined her on the couch his knee barely grazing her leg. Daenerys tried not to think about it so she just shrugged.

“Yeah I know” She commented as she twiddled with her thumbs.

“How long was I asleep anyway?” She questioned. Jon chuckled but answered anyway “Well I got home around five-forty and you were asleep on top of Ghost” Giggling Daenerys shook her head “What time is it now?” He pulled out his phone from his pocket “It's almost nine-thirty”

“What? Really?” Daenerys was surprised she had slept for so long while Jon just nodded “Yep I could hear your snoring all the way from out here” He teased. Slapping his side Daenerys couldn't help but giggle “Shut up I do not snore!” But Jon just smirked “I don't know tell that to my eardrums”.

Daenerys was about to reply when she heard the doorbell ring.

“Ah! That must be the food” Getting up Jon went to door to open it. There was a young man at the door he was skinny and had straight brown hair and a long nose.

“Hey man what's the total?” Jon asked the young man.

“Twenty-nine dollars and ninety-five cents” He told Jon with a bored tone Jon turned to her then “Hey Dany can you get my wallet? It's on the coffee table” Nodding she immediately spotted the leather wallet and brought it to him.

"Here you go” She said sweetly as she handed it to him. Jon smiled at her as he pulled out the fifty and handed to the young man. Though he wasn't paying attention to Jon he was focusing on Daenerys for some odd reason.

“Hey man you good?” Jon snapping his fingers in front of the guys face making him break out of his trance.

“Oh ss-sorry about that..umm...let give you your change” The man stuttered as he began fumbling over taking the money and giving the food to Jon. He kept glancing at Daenerys every few seconds “Alright here's your change” He gave Jon the rest of the money “You have a good evening” He said nervously his eyes meeting Daenerys. Giving him a smile she thanked him as he began to leave “Thanks, you have a good night as well” The man blushed as he stumbled away from their apartment.

Jon rolled his as he shut the door and went to put the food on the table.

“He was sweet” Daenerys commented making Jon roll his eyes again “What's with that look?” Daenerys asked crossing her arms. Jon started to take the food out the bag before sitting at the table.

“Yeah he was really _sweet_ ” He pointed out sarcastically.

“Why do you say it like that?” She couldn't help but smile at his expression.

“He couldn't keep his eyes off you” Jon stated making Daenerys cheeks blush.

“Really?”

“Yes”

“That's weird”

“Why is that weird?”

Daenerys shrugged as she answered “I don't know guys usually don't pay attention to me” Jon huffed in disbelief “Yeah right you're totally beautiful” Daenerys widened her eyes in surprise her cheeks reddening even more at his words. Jon must have realized what he just had said and nervously began to shift on each foot “I...umm mean you're...pretty..” Jon stammered out looking at her sheepishly.

“Thanks...I guess?” Daenerys smiled knowing that Jon thought that she was beautiful.

“Ok lets just eat now!” Jon blurted out as he walked into the kitchen to grab some plates and drinks she could hear the fridge door open and close. After a few seconds he came back and handed her a soda.

“Is orange soda ok?” He asked her. Nodding she watched him as he began to put some food on his plate. He had spread out the containers of fried rice and shredded beef and the other delicious foods on the table. Soon they began to dig in Daenerys couldn't remember the last time she had takeout but her stomach was grateful as she stuffed her face with another egg roll. Once the food was all gone Jon and Daenerys cleaned up and put away the trash. They made their way to the couch both plopping down to relax and let their food settle down.

“So how'd you like the bookstore?” Jon asked glancing at her. Daenerys met his eyes as she answered “It was good I can't wait to start on Wednesday” She said sincerely as she thought of her new job.

“That's good I'm glad you liked it”.

She just nodded “Yea I really do” They fell into a comfortable silence as Jon put on movie. Daenerys decided to place her feet on the couch as she leaned against the armrest her head on a pillow. Jon was at the other end of the couch his head facing the TV screen. Daenerys couldn't help but glance back at him once in awhile.

_He's beautiful but sad looking like he's carrying a heavy load_

Daenerys thought to herself she had wondered about his relationship with the girl from the pictures. They were obviously in love but tragedy had struck the young couple and taken Ygritte away from Jon.

 _How did she die? Is Jon still in love with her?_ Questions swirled in her head as she pondered over Jon and Ygritte.

_I need to stop it's not fair to Jon he lost someone he loved and here I am only thinking about me and my stupid questions_

Scolding herself Daenerys made a decision to not think about it anymore. For the rest of the movie Daenerys made sure to only pay attention to what was happening on the TV screen. But the little voice in the back over head kept nagging at her _You have to stop Daenerys he's your roommate now and you can't be weird about this!_ Suddenly getting an idea Daenerys quickly shot up from the couch up catching both herself and Jon off guard.   

“Dany is everything alright?” He asked worriedly.

Daenerys let out a deep breath before facing Jon who was still sitting down his eyes scrunched up in confusion.

"Jon, I think we should just be friends”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp Dany had done and said it I wonder how our boy Jon is gonna feel about it? *smiles wickedly*
> 
>  
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment and/or kudos.


	13. Seven Devils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated New Year! lol I know it's been a while but I finally updated though this chapter serves more like a filler that's why it's shorted than usual. I also thought ya'll enjoy looking into the mind of Viserys. I also wanted to y'all know that in the fic I upped the age of Viserys from 22 to 32 because I thought it would be more believable for Viserys to taken care of Daenerys when he was a teenager instead of a kid. So I hope you enjoy and make sure to leave a comment or Kudos.
> 
> Happy reading!.

Chapter Thirteen 

  
  


Viserys was furious.

As soon as he’d woken up he felt the surge of rage flow through his body as he found himself surrounded in glass. Head pounding and his body cut up from the glass Viserys slowly started to move but let out a cry feeling the glass fragments digging into his back with each movement. Hissing Viserys again tried to stand and ignored the shooting pain he felt in his right shoulder. Wiping the remaining pieces of glass of his clothes Viserys looked around the empty living room and growled as he observed the scene in front of him. The room was in chaos, broken glass and books thrown everywhere Viserys could feel his blood start to boil.

“Daenerys!” Forgetting about his discomfort Viserys yelled his sisters name as he stormed out the living room tearing at everything in his path as he made his way to his sisters room.

“Daenerys!”

_Once I get my hands on that little bitch she’ll regret ever thinking she could escape me._

Barging inside the small bedroom Viserys saw that her dresser was empty and her closet were nearly cleaned out leaving only a few hangers and empty boxes. Daenerys’ whole room was vacant expect for the few belongings she had left in her small desk area. Looking around Viserys started to dig around and tried to get a clue on where she could have gone. Minutes passed as he continued to rummage through her desk drawers finding nothing of significance. In anger and frustration Viserys pulled the drawers off its hinges and flung them across the room causing them to crash and break against the wall.

_Daenerys couldn’t have gone far, she’s too stupid and broke._

Viserys knew about her pathetic excuse for a job at the public library and its sorry excuse for payment so his sister didn’t have enough to take her across the country and just to be safe Viserys had always made sure to take half of every check that came in. It was insurance to make sure that his little sister didn’t get any ideas.

 _What good that did_ Viserys thought bitterly _She probably planned on leaving from the very beginning and just saved up what ever she had left._

Viserys knew he should have kept a tighter rein on the bitch and her ungrateful ass growling Viserys punched the nearest wall ignoring the pain and focusing his mind on his sister. Years he wasted taking care of her and making sure to use to little inheritance Viserys had to keep them off the street and out of the system. How dare she leave him? After all he had done for her? He fed her, made sure she had clothes on her back, kept a roof over her head and yet she had left him. Viserys had to spend his childhood raising that brat all on his own with no one's help and she thought she could just leave him like this?.

Did Daenerys think that he wanted to take care of a baby at the age of thirteen? No she was too selfish to ever think of his pain. Ignoring the stings from his wounds Viserys roared in anger out flipping the mattress over sending its contents all over the floor. Viserys wouldn't let her get away with this betrayal not after everything he had to sacrifice for his whore of a sister, no he would not have it he had spent enough years slumming it to just let Daenerys go that easily. He paid his dues no it was her turn.

Viserys was a just a child himself when his whole peaceful life turned to shit, His family once the most powerful dynasty in the country with billions at dollars at their disposal. A life filled with luxury VIserys couldn’t have asked for a better life with his mother and father and brother...until the Starks took everything away.

Shaking his head Viserys didn’t have time to dwell those bastards he need to find Daenerys she was far too valuable for him to lose.

_She’s the key to everything and I don't have much time._

Kicking around the mess Viserys spotted something of interest, it was his sister's stupid stuffed dragon that she had gotten when she was young. Picking up the old toy Viserys was suddenly struck with an idea feeling a smirk form on his lips as he squeezed the dragon's neck. With the toy in his hand Viserys quickly headed to to his room to where his laptop was and began to do his researching. Daenerys was not as slick as she thought she was she would get sloppy and leave a trail behind and all he had to do was find it. His pretty little sister with white blonde hair very much like his would be easy for him to find.

_But not without a little assistance._

He had made the call and sent the payment through as he quickly set the plans into motion. He would soon have the means to find Daenerys and bring her back to him. Once he was finished with setting everything up Viserys felt his smirk grow into a wicked grin as his plan began to take its course. Grabbing the stuffed dragon once more Viserys couldn’t help but feel a spark of excitement letting out a cruel laugh at the thought of his plan. He was going find his little sister and make her pay for ever leaving him.

Yes he couldn't wait to see the fear in her pretty eyes as he punished her for her defiance. He would take away everything away from her. He was going to break Daenerys in every way possible crushing all shards of her hope in her heart.

After everything he had to endure and sacrifice Viserys would get what he wanted and he wanted Daenerys back by his side begging him for mercy.

_Sweet sister you have woken the dragon for the last time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughs* I wonder what Viserys has planned for Dany? I guess you'll just have to wait and see


	14. See you for what you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! here's another chapter for ya'll lol I hope ya'll enjoy and make sure to leave a comment or kudos they really make my day.
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter Fourteen 

 

 

Jon was not having the best day.

First it his disastrous attempt at breakfast that morning then it was his meeting with his uncle Ned and now the girl he was started to grow feelings for had announced that she just wanted to be friends. So now here he was alone in his room trying to ponder on what could have led him to this point. He had thought things were going fine between them and that Dany had returned his feelings but it must have been all in his head.

_I think we should just be friends._

The words popped inside Jon’s head once more as his mind wandered back to his and Dany’s conversation from earlier that night.

 _“What brought this up?” Jon had asked as he got up from the couch to stand in front of her. Dany_ _hunched over to look shorter not meeting his gaze for moment before finally looking up to meet his eyes._

_“Well since we'll be living together I think it would be best if we just stayed friends I mean we don't want things to get weird between us”_

_Jon could only nod as he waited for her to continue._

_“Besides it’ll good for us to have boundaries”_

_“Boundaries?” He paused for a moment as Dany nodded at him “Is that what you really want?” He asked finally._

_“It is….. I just want us to live comfortably with each without any weirdness between us you know?” Dany explained rubbing her arms nervously as she waited for him to say something._

_Jon suddenly felt his heart clinch in that moment as he watched Dany fidget around anxiously. He didn’t want her to be scared of him and even though Jon was hurt with her rejection the last thing he wanted was to make her feel bad around him._

_“Yea I get it, we'll just be friends” He tried giving her a reassuring smile he just hoped it didn’t look too forced._

_“I am sorry Jon” Her soft blue-gray eyes met his once more and Jon new he could never to mad at her. She had already been through so much it wasn’t fair to her to feel bad over his hurt feelings._

_“There is no need to apologize to me Dany...I understand and I’m glad you were able to talk to me” He told her sincerely._

_Dany sighed in relief though he could see that her eyes still seemed troubled “Thank you Jon” Taking a step towards him he wrapped her small arms around him surprising Jon. He then felt his arms wrap around her in return. Jon tried ignoring the thought of how perfect she felt against him and the warmth she radiated. The first to pull away Dany took a step back a ghost of a smile on her face._

_“I'm off to bed”._

_Staying quiet Jon just nodded as Dany turned on her heel to go to her room. Jon could still feel the warmth of her arms around him as he watched her go. He soon felt Ghost brush along his leg breaking out of his trance. Looking down at his furry companion while Jon just let out a breath._

_“Let’s go to our room boy”._

Groaning Jon laid his head down on the desk and from under his eye lashes he could see Ghost laying on top of his bed tilting furry his head watching his owner spiral down in his own self pity. Jon had hoped to continue where their last date had left off he could see him and Dany going on another date where he would take them to a fancy restaurant that was a little too expensive he could see himself taking her to his favorite spots in Winterfell he could see Dany laughing at some dumb joke he had made and by the end of the night he could see himself playing his guitar for her and maybe share a kiss.

It was an nice scene to imagine but now there was no chance of that.

 _Space, she asked for space and I have to respect that beside there’s nothing wrong with being friends._ Jon tried to reason with himself _I mean I could still show her around Winterfell and play my guitar for her and still be there for her._

 _Though you want it to be more…._ A small voice spoke from the back of his mind but Jon just shook it away those thoughts even though they held a truth to them. When Jon first saw Dany he was was immediately struck by her beauty. He had never seen a girl like her before. Long pale blonde hair that in certain lights looked almost silver wide blue-grey eyes that reminded him of the ocean right after a storm. He expected her to be like any other girls her age but he was pleasantly surprised by her warmth and intelligence. She had a soft voice that didn't call much attention to itself but he could tell she had a strong will about her. She was smarter than she let on. He was drawn to her this beautiful stranger who had been made her way into his life unexpectedly.

Though Jon was also taken aback by how closed off she was to everyone like she didn’t want anyone to notice her presence. Even when she was laughing and being herself Jon could still see the stiffness in her shoulders and the unease in her eyes. As if she was carrying a heavy burden wherever she went. Jon recognized that look anywhere he saw it everyday when he looked in the mirror.

 _‘You know nothing Jon Snow_ ’ Jon quickly tensed up in his bed, it was the second time he words popped inside Jon’s head. He then could see _her_ as clearly as day in his head, he could see her in her over-sized hoodie and tired out boots. Her curly red hair down and wild like it usually was and the glare she gave him as the tears she held fell down her freckled cheeks.

It was the last time Jon had seen her before the accident.

Shaking his head Jon pushed away every thought of _her_ and got up to go get ready for bed. Taking off his day clothes Jon stepped inside the shower and began to wash away the memories.

Once Jon was finished with his shower and dried up he quickly put on some pajama bottoms and headed to bed where Ghost was still laying. Gently pushing the white canine so he could sit Jon grabbed his phone and connected it to the charger cord once plugged it Jon quickly pulled out his headphone from the side dresser drawer. Plugging the headphones in Jon settled back into the bed feeling his body start to relax against the soft surface. Searching through his music playlists Jon clicked on the one he wanted and closed his eyes as the voice of Nat King Cole started to play but was soon interrupted by a ding from his phone.

Unlocking the phone Jon saw that he had gotten a text message from his uncle.

**I know our talk today wasn’t what you wanted to hear but Jon I just need you to know that I just care for your safety and want you to be happy. Call me when you feel like talking again.**

Sighing Jon closed the phone deciding not to answer right away as his mind began to play back that morning and his meeting with his uncle.

_Jon had gotten into his jeep leaving Dany with Sam as he headed to City Hall where his uncle Ned worked. Jon already knew what his uncle wanted to talk about he knew how his uncle felt about Dany living with him after only knowing each other for a short time. Though something in Jon didn’t care about that and after his talk with Gilly and learning that Dany was probably a runaway everything just clicked and Jon was going to anything to make sure Dany stayed safe._

_Letting out a deep breath Jon had finally made it to the city hall building and quickly parked the car and headed towards the entrance. Stepping through the big glass doors Jon looked around and was surprised to see his aunt Catelyn waiting for him. She wore a white blouse with a dark blue blazer and pants her long red hair tied up in a neat bun. A smile on her sweet face as Jon walked up to greet her._

_“Jon” wrapping her arms around him affectionately Catelyn gave him a small peck on both of his cheeks._

_“Hi ma” He said warmly returning her hug._

_Pulling away from him Catelyn smiled at Jon before giving him a pointed look and hitting his arm surprising him “Ow! What was that for?” Jon asked rubbing his arm._

_“Why haven’t you come visited me lately? Hhhmm? Do you like ignoring your mother?”  Catelyn asked placing her hands on her hips. Chuckling then Jon put his arm around her shoulder and placed his head on her shoulder._

_“Sorry ma I didn’t mean to stay away for so long, forgive me?” He asked giving her his best puppy dog look. Shaking her head in amusement Catelyn chuckled shaking him off her shoulder._

_“You know I can never stay mad at my favorite nephew”._

_“I’m your only nephew”._

_“That’s why you're my favorite”._

_Laughing Catelyn took Jons arm leading him to the lounge chairs to sit “So who’s this girl that has my husband so worried?” She asked once they sat down her clear blue eyes meeting his._

_Sighing Jon ran his fingers through his hair as he began to explain “Ned is making this bigger than it needs to be Dany isn’t what he thinks...she needs a place to stay and I offered her to stay with me and….I’m an adult and it’s my choice who I want to live with me” He rushed out the last part his chest heaving as he was out of breath. Catelyn only nodded her blue eyes neutral as she said nothing which started to worry Jon._

_“Say something”._

_But Catelyn just shrugged an amused look on her face “It already seems you made up your mind and whatever Ned says to you won’t change it” She smiled again placing both her hands on his. Jon was taken aback by her support “So you're on my side?” He asked nervously as Catelyn smiled warmly instantly comforting Jon._

_All through his childhood his aunt Catelyn had treated him like her own son never letting him call her anything but ‘Mom’ or ‘Ma’. Both of Jon’s real parents had died before he was born so his uncle Ned took him in while his aunt became the only mother figure he had ever known. She was the one who picked him up when he fell, she was the one who soothed every fever, she was the one sang to him each night chasing away the nightmares, she every bit a mother to Jon and Jon couldn’t ask for anyone better._

_Though when Jon had found out that he wasn’t the son of Eddard and Catelyn Stark he had felt angry and betrayed. Jon was ten the day his uncle told him that he wasn’t his son the news had crushed Jon's heart. He remembered pushing past his uncle to run out the house to the backyard needing to think and be alone. Jon sat outside for hours contemplating on his life and how things would never be same for him. His emotions ranging from anger to sadness as the tears fell down his cheeks he felt a warm hand wrap around his shoulder looking up he saw his aunt Catelyn with a small smile on her face as she looked down at him. That’s when the dam broke and Jon cried into her shoulder all while she held him. After many soft whispers and kisses on his head Jon had finally calmed down enough to speak._

_“Can I still be your son?” His voice was small as he looked into her blue eyes the same blue eyes that comforted him through every tantrum and heartache._

_Wiping a stray tear away Catelyn had pulled Jon into a tight hug her arms securing him in her warm embrace her voice gentle as she answered him “You always be my son”._

_Jon shook out of his memory as his aunt smiled at him “Jon, you and Ned are alike in so many ways for example being equally stubborn” Jon was about to protest but Catelyn stopped him “You and Ned are stubborn but that’s what I love about you two so I’m choosing to stay mutual”. Jon sighed but nodded in understanding “Well I better go see him before it gets late” Giving her a peck on her forehead Jon got up and made his way to the elevators. But before he was out of earshot Catelyn called out to him “Do you think she’s worth it?” Jon didn’t say anything for a moment before finally answering._

_“Yea I do”._

_Jon gave her a wave of goodbye before he turned around and headed towards the elevators. Making his way to the next couple of floors up Jon thought about Dany and wondered how she was doing with Sam. Taking out his phone he sent Sam a quick text._

**How’s everything going?**

_Jon didn’t have to wait long for a reply from Sam._

**Good, Dany finished all her paperwork and now we’re headed to the Wilding cafe to eat lunch with Gilly.**

_Jon was happy to hear that Dany had gotten everything settled and was hanging with Sam and Gilly._

**Ok, that's good I'm meeting with my uncle not sure when I'll be done.**

_The elevator dinged as the doors slid open stepping out Jon walked down the marble hall where his uncle's office stood the sign reading “City Mayor’s Office” in bolded letters. Opening the glass doors Jon walked up to the receptionist's desk._

_“Hey Osha”._

_Looking away from her computer she greeted Jon “Hey pretty boy here to see your uncle?” Jon rolled at her nickname for him. Osha had been his uncle's receptionist slash assistant for years that happened to also be a close family friend._

_“Yea I am, is he available?” She was about to answer when his uncle had stepped out his office._

_“Hello Jon come on in” Ned widened the door so Jon could step through. Waving a goodbye to Osha Jon stepped inside the fancy office space. Ned closed the door behind as Jon stood in the middle of the room. Jon had only been there a handful of times and each time it was for a different reason. The room was modestly decorated with polished wooden tables and leather chairs. The walls and floors the color of grey and white with an impressive chandelier hanging from the roof . His uncle's desk stood in front of the grand window that looked over downtown Winterfell._

_“So what was so important you couldn’t tell me over the phone?” Jon finally asked him taking a seat in one of the leather chairs._

_“I wanted to discuss your new roommate” Ned stated bluntly Jon as he made his way back to his desk and taking a seat facing Jon. His uncle wore a dark grey suit and slacks though he looked tired and worn out like he had been there all night._

_“There’s really nothing to talk about Ned” Jon started to argue running his fingers through his hair but Ned just shook his head “There is a lot to talk about Jon you invited a stranger to live with you without consulting me”. This time Jon shook his head as he stared at his uncle._

_“Last I checked I’m an adult and I don’t need your permission for anything”._

_“Then as an adult you should know better” Ned pointed out calmly._

_Getting annoyed Jon met his hard stare “What was I supposed to do Ned? Let her stay on the street?” He countered back._

_“Robb offered her a room to stay for free until she could get back on her feet so there was no need for you to offer he to stay with you” Ned debated standing up from his chair to stand in front of Jon. His uncle was an opposing man who demanded respect from all without even having to say a word it was one of the things Jon had admired about him growing up. But Jon wasn’t about to back down that easily no matter how much he respected his uncle Jon knew deep down that he was doing the right thing._

_Looking him in the eyes Jon replied “Dany was scared Ned she didn’t feel safe in the place she was robbed so I offered her a place to stay”._

_“Are you doing this just because you want to get lucky with a pretty girl?” Ned questioned making Jon stand up in anger surprising his uncle for moment.._

_“You know I’m nothing like that” Jon couldn’t help but feel but feel offended by his Ned’s question. Jon wasn’t the type of guy who would sleep around with random girls let alone use them just for sex._

_“You don’t even know her story she could be mentally ill or a criminal on the run you could be endangering yourself and others” Ned argued back his cool demeanor breaking as he spoke to Jon. Feeling a sudden wave of protectiveness over Dany that shocked Jon he stood face to face with his uncle his voice coming out slow and hard._

_“Don’t speak about her like that” His uncle just looked at him in surprise as Jon continued._

_“She’s not some criminal she’s kind and smart and yes she’s very pretty but she’s more than her looks and as of right now she needs a place to stay end of discussion”._

_“Jon, you don’t know this girl...are you really going to bet your safety on a stranger?” He asked finally._

_“Yes” Turning away from Ned Jon stepped towards the door opening it as Jon started to walk away._

_“Jon this conversation isn’t over” Ned grabbed Jon’s arm stopping him before he got out the room. Looking back at him Jon faced at his uncle._

_“It is for now” And with that final word Jon shook his uncle's arm away and walked out._

Jon stared up at the ceiling shaking away his conversation with Ned not wanting to dwell on it any longer. Growing up Jon looked up to his uncle more than anyone else and being the only father Jon had ever known it was hard fighting with him. Ned had only ever treated Jon like he was his own never making Jon feel out of place among the Stark children. Yes Jon loved and respected Ned and Jon knew that his uncle wouldn't drop the subject of Dany but Jon wouldn’t let Dany go that easily so Jon had to make sure that Ned saw the real Dany and not some stranger. He would show his uncle 

Because Jon made a promise to Dany and he was intent on keeping it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Jon you stand by your girl! lol


	15. Sledgehammer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT??? Another chapter so soon? Why yes, my writing bug bit me hard and I just had to get this chapter out so here we are lol. I hope you enjoy my newest chapter and that that you leave a comment or kudos (Validation gives me life lol).
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter Fifteen

  
  
  


Daenerys could not fall asleep.

The hours passed as Daenerys tossed and turned all night her mind racing as she thought of her and Jon's conversation. Daenerys knew that there wasn’t on other option she just had too much baggage and not to mention Jon had a mysterious dead girlfriend which made this complicated and Daenerys have time for complicated things. The logical side of her mind told her that she was making the right decision on being just friends with Jon but the irrational part of her wanted to rush over to Jons room and take back everything she had said.

_ I’m an idiot _

Shaking her head Daenerys she sat up feeling the covers fall around as she groaned out in defeat. Her room was already starting to brighten as the sun began to shine over the city horizon. Setting her feet on the cool wood floor Daenerys walked over to the window. She had to admit the view wasn't the prettiest but she did enjoy the way the sunlight had reflected off the buildings.

_ I made the right decision right? _ Daenerys thought as she rubbed her arms her thoughts drifting to Jon  _ He didn't seem too upset and he was completely understanding, he even smiled…. _ Sighing Daenerys shook her head  _ I know we shared something special but my life is too unstable and with the threat of Viserys finding me I can’t  start a relationship with Jon  _ Daenerys thought sadly feeling a stray tear fall down her cheek.

_ I’m a runaway with a psychotic brother chasing after me and I can’t let Jon get mixed up with my mess of a life, I can't do that to him _

Feeling her shoulders slump Daenerys turned away from the window and walked back to her bed to lay down. Her mind finally making itself up as she started up at the ceiling.

_ Until I can be sure that I can have a life here is safe enough Jon and I will have to stay friends….even if it hurts me. _

Checking the digital clock on her nightstand Daenerys saw that it was going on six. Getting back up from the bed Daenerys left the room towards the bathroom to freshen up for the day. A couple of minutes later Daenerys stepped out the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. As she walked down the hallway she was surprised to see Jon was already up and eating breakfast. His was dressed up in dark overalls and boots while his dark curls were pulled in a neat bun.

Daenerys tried not to think about how good he looked.

Hearing her walk in Jon looked up from his bowl of cereal and gave her a small smile “Morning” Danery smiled back feeling a weight lift off her shoulder “Morning Jon”

“You're up early” Jon commented finishing his breakfast. Getting up from his chair Jon made his way to the sink to wash his dish.

“Couldn’t sleep all that well” Daenerys admitted as she walked to the kitchen to meet him.

He lifted an eyebrow but said nothing as he washed his bowl. Daenerys began to pull out stuff to make her something as both her and Jon stayed silent as she started to cook. She wanted to say something to him but her words failed her. She glanced over at Jon who was pouring some dog food into Ghosts bowl.

“Where are you off to?” She asked finally after the silence became unbearable.

“To work” He answered as he stood back up not looking at her.

“Where do you work?”

“At a car shop”

“Oh how long have you worked there?”

Daenerys hated the awkwardness that fell upon them and she wanted to get past that but Jon was making it difficult.

“Look I would love to talk small talk with you but I have to go before I'm late” He told her cooly as he grabbed his keys and phone off the table and started to make his way to the door. Daenerys wasn’t surprised with his cold tone she understood why he was acting that way. They had a good thing going between them but Daenerys couldn’t drag him into her messy life so she had to shut whatever was growing between them down.

_ It was for the best _

Daenerys had made her bed and now she had to lay in it.

Daenerys turned away from him to start cooking as she listened to jon shuffle around and head towards the door. Not saying anything Daenerys just stood in front of the stove scrambling her eggs waiting for Jon to leave.

“I’m sorry”.

Looking up from her cooking Daenerys was confused for a moment as she saw Jon take a step towards her.

“What for?” She asked.

“Being rude earlier you didn’t deserve that and I’m sorry” His big brown eyes meet her blue-grey ones apologetically making her blush from how intense they looked. She still wasn’t use to people showing her any form of kindness so Jon apologizing to her was a surprise it was something her brother would never do no matter how wrong he was.

“I forgive you” She finally said after a couple of seconds making Jon sigh in relief.

“Thanks Dany”

“Well you better get going before you’re late” She reminded with a small smile him gently pushing him to the door. Chuckling Jon nodded and turned back to the door “I’ll see you later Dany” He gave her one more smile before finally closing the door. Daenerys stood there for a moment as she stared at the door too distracted to notice her eggs were starting to burn.

“Oh crap!”.

* * *

 

 

Later that morning after Daenerys finished her breakfast and dressed for the day Daenerys decided to spend her free time putting her clothes away and organizing her things though she didn’t have much to put away it was a much needed distraction. Once she was satisfied enough Daenerys walked back to the living room where Ghost was laying on the couch.

“What should we do next boy?” She asked the white canine who just answered her with a simple tail wag. When she was with Viserys she would spend most of her time either on her studies for her online classes or clean the around the house. Taking a step towards the window Daenerys looked down at the street. It was a beautiful day there was hardly any clouds in the sky and the sun was shining brightly. Opening the window Daenerys was surprised to feel a cool breeze causing gooseflesh to appear on her skin. At that moment Ghost popped up behind her making her jump “Ghost you scared me!” She scolded him but still scratched the spot behind his ear. The albino dog tilted his chin up clearly enjoying her scratching making her smile.

“Well it’s such a nice day and I have have a feeling you don't want to be cooped up in the apartment all day so you wanna go for a walk boy?” She asked him and before she knew it Ghost was already at the front door with his leash in his mouth.

“Whoa someone's excited” She teased but Ghost just wagged his tail ready to go. Walking to her room she grabbed the house key and stepped out the apartment and locked the door. Leaning down Daenerys attached the leash to Ghost’s collar and gave the pooch a kiss on the head.

“Alright let’s go!”

Daenerys and Ghost had made it out of the building when she then realized she had no idea where she was going but Ghost seemed to know where he wanted to go because he began to lead her down the sidewalk towards what looked like a nearby park. As Ghost led her closer to the park she could start to see the trees peek out through the surrounding buildings. Ghost practically dragged her the rest of the way until they entered the small park. There was a couple of people there some with their dogs and some who look to be on break. The park was nice there was plenty of space to sit and the trees provided enough shade. Letting out a sigh Daenerys made her way to sit down a nearby bench that sat underneath a tree guarding her from the sun. Ghost followed her and laid by her feet as she sat is fur tickling her in the process. It was surprisingly quite as Daenerys observed peaceful sight of the park. The cool breeze gently causing the leaves to rustle the sound of the running water coming from the water fountain it made Daenerys feel relaxed as she took it all in. Looking at it all Daenerys couldn’t help but thinking of Viserys.

_ I hardly ever had time for myself with Viserys, he made every day feel like a prison and with each passing day my cell grew smaller and smaller. _

Daenerys was lost in her train of thought when all of a sudden Ghost leaped up and started to sprint toward the other side of the park.

“Ghost!”

Getting up Daenerys started to chase after the white canine but she wasn’t exactly the fastest runner and Ghost wasn’t slow either.

“Ghost!”

After a minute she had finally caught up to the giant dog who was sitting by a girl who had other dogs with her. Daenerys could see that she was smiling at Ghost like they were already friends as she petted his fur.

“I’m so sorry if he bothered you ma'am” Daenerys said out of breathe as got closer to the girl who just shook her head in amusement before speaking.

“It’s no problem I’m pretty acquainted with Ghost already” She explained with a chuckle.

“Oh?”

Nodding she looked down at Ghost once more before looking back at Daenerys “Yeah I’m his dog walker”

“Dog walker?” Daenerys asked.

“Yeah, I get paid to walk other people's dog’s every other day make sure they get some fresh air and exercise I was supposed to pick up Ghost this morning but Jon canceled for the day”.

The girl looked around her age and very pretty with light brown skin soft brown eyes her curly hair was held back in a hair band. She wore a white t-shirt that read ‘Wag!’ with jeans and boots but what stood out was a bright green pouch around her waist. The dogs she had on leashes started to get restless as they stood there and began sniffing around Daenerys feet.

“Oh forgive me I forgot to introduce myself and my companions here” She said as she started to introduce the dog's “This is Jojo” She pointed to a angry looking chihuahua as she continued “The bulldog is Bobby B and the mini pin is named Terry and I’m Missandei Naath” She finished reaching her hand out towards Daenerys she gave her another smile as Daenerys shook her hand.

“Dany Blackfyre, nice to meet you all” She greeted back to her and the dogs.

“So are you knew in town?” Missandei asked her as Daenerys just nodded in response “Yes, I recently moved in with Jon” Daenerys explained to her.

“Wow I never thought I would see Jon get a roommate” Missandei laughed making Daenerys frown slightly.

Seeing her expression Missandei quickly explained “Oh I didn’t mean anything by it I just meant that Jon has been looking for a new roommate for months now and he was super picky on choosing someone so it surprised me to hear that he has a roommate all of a sudden”.

“Well it was a last minute thing and everything happened so fast so I could see why it’s surprising” Daenerys said with a chuckle.

“Have you known Jon long?” Daenerys questioned as she gathered Ghost’s leash back in here hand surprising her that he had stayed by her side through the entire transaction.

“Kind of, he has a Econ class with my boyfriend at Firstmen university but we didn’t all start hanging out until I became a dog walker and him and my boyfriend started a study group” She told her.

“Do you go to the same school as Jon?” Missandei nodded as she answered “Yes but I’m only a sophomore my boyfriend Greyworm is a junior like Jon”

Daenerys was confused at the name ‘Greyworm’ and it must've shown on her face because Missandei grinned just at her “His real name is Greyson Wormmon but everyone calls him Greyworm” Nodding in understanding Daenerys grinned back “What are you studying in school?” Daenerys asked.

“I’m majoring in zoology” She informed her.

“That sounds fascinating” Daenerys commented with awe, they soon fell into a nice conversation until the dogs started to whine.

“Oh jeez sorry guys I didn’t mean to make you wait so long” Missandei apologized to the dogs before facing Daenerys with a meek smile “I better get going but it was nice meeting you I hope to see you around” Daenerys just smiled back and nodded “Yea I hope so too” Waving a goodbye to her and Ghost Missandei headed to the other side of the park.

“Come on Ghost let’s go walk around the park some more” Tugging on his leash Daenerys and Ghost went off to explore the park.

They walked around for about twenty minutes when Daenerys felt a chill run up her spine like someone was watching her. Stopping for a moment Daenerys looked behind her but no one was there. Sucking in a breath Daenerys kept walking but she was still unable to shake the feeling like she was being watched. She was alone surrounded by a patch of trees that completely covered her from public view. Pacing faster with Ghost in tow Daenerys could feel her heart race as she walked faster but the chilling feeling didn’t cease. Looking back one more time she didn’t pay attention to the tall man standing in front of her. Falling from the impact Daenerys looked up to see the scariest man she had ever seen.

He wore a worn out leather jacket and black jean with biker boots. His hair in a long braid and mated made him almost look primal his eyes dark and soulless as he looked down at Daenerys. She tried to slow her breathing as the man started to step closer but stopped when Ghost began to growl at him. Backing away slowly the man just smiled bearing his white teeth.

“You should watch where you’re going you never know who you’ll bump into” Turning away from her he began to walk away. Scurrying off the ground Daenerys quickly made her way back to the apartment with Ghost on her heel.

_ Who was that? And why does my heart feel like its about to burst out my chest? _

Once Daenerys got back to the apartment she immediately locked the door and peeped through the peephole to make sure no one had followed her. After running into that scary looking man whose eyes seemed to trace over her like she was a piece of meat she was glad to back in the apartment. Sighing in relief Daenerys decided she needed a distraction from the scary man walking over the bookcase to look for a book to read when suddenly she spotted a record player on one of the shelves.

_ How did I miss this? _ Daenerys thought to herself her mood lifting immediately. Inspecting the record player Daenerys smiled and quickly dashed to her room and grabbed her Elton John vinyl and placed the disc on the wheel. It was a greatest hit album so it had all of the songs Daenerys was familiar with there was ‘Bennie and the jets’ and ‘Rocket Man’ and of course her favorite ‘Your Song’. Carefully putting the pin on the disc the room was soon filled with music as the sound of Elton John’s voice started to sing.

Daenerys smiled recognizing the song immediately. The upbeat tempo of ‘Crocodile Rock’ quickly filled the room as Daenerys started to move her hips. Looking down at Daenerys just giggled at Ghost who just watched her curiously as she danced.

“Don’t judge me”

Ruffling his fur Daenerys went to the kitchen and filled his bowl with water all while still dancing to the beat. After a while she began to sing along to the upbeat music.

**“Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking, when your feet just can't keep still I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will”**

Daenerys mood brightened even more and she soon forgot all about the scary man as she sang along to the song her body moving to the music. Turning it up Daenerys made her way around the living room dancing to the beat not caring if she looked foolish.

**“Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights, when Suzie wore her dresses tight and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight!”** Singing louder Ghost suddenly started to howl as if he was singing along.

“You like this song boy?” Daenerys laughed.

The white canine barked once before jumping up at her. Laughing Daenerys caught the big pooch as he leaned against her small form. But what Daenerys wasn’t expecting how heavy Ghost was because before she knew it they were both going down.

“Gah!”

Ghost landed right on top of her and all Daenerys could see was white. Laughing some more Daenerys sat and tried to gently tried to push the big dog off her but he wouldn’t budge.

Rolling her eye she tired some more but Ghost just licked her face making her giggle “Get off you big lump of fur” Giving her one more lick on her face Ghost leapt off her chest.

The song changed to another one she recognized and smiled as she got up and dusted herself off slightly disgusted with how much dust was on her.

_ Man when was this floor last broomed? Or better yet mopped? _ She thought looking around the apartment. Sighing Daenerys decided to freshen up the place turning around she went to the kitchen to look for some cleaning supplies.

Daenerys soon lost herself in the music and finished cleaning around the house. She didn’t know how many times she replayed the album but she continued to dance and sing to it. Stuck in her own little world of music Daenerys was on her third or fifth time singing along to the song ‘The bitch is back’ that she didn’t even hear the front door open.

**“I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch oh, the bitch is back! ”** Daenerys sang out loud completely off key and proceeded to use the broom as a mic stand.

**“Stone cold sober as a matter of fact! I can bitch, I can bitch 'cause I'm better than you”**

**“It's the way that I move, the things that I do oh** ….oh my god you’re home!” She sputtered out as she turned around to see Jon standing there stifling a laugh. Dropping the broom it landed on the floor with a ‘smack!’ Daenerys could feel her face start to heat up in embarrassment. Quickly shuffling to turn off the record player Daenerys felt her stomach drop and prayed for the floor to swallow her up.

“Yeah I decided to take a early day I didn't want to leave you home alone but I see you found a way to entertain yourself” He pointed out with a grin making her face flush even more. She let out a soft chuckle before meeting his eye.

“Hehe yeah well I’m glad you enjoyed my little show but now I’m gonna go lock myself in my room and never leave again” Giving a mock sult Daenerys turned on her heel and headed to her her room but not before Jon stopped her with a gentle tug on her arm bringing her body close to his.

“Aw don’t be embarrassed I thought you sounded lovely” He complimented making her blush even harder. Daenerys couldn’t help but enjoy the way his skin felt against hers making her feel all warm inside. The way his dark brown eyes met hers never seemed to fail in making her weak in the knees.

Chuckling again she rested her head on his shoulder “Now you know what kind of weirdo your roommate is” but Jon just shook his head in amusement “I doubt that’s gonna be the last time I see your weird side” She could hear the grin in voice as his thumb make small circles on her back instantly comforting. She couldn’t help but think how good it felt to have Jon close like this  but as soon at the thought passed she shoved herself away from him. She could see the slight hurt in his eyes as she moved away but didn’t protest.

“So you’re here early” She repeated trying to ease the awkward atmosphere between the two young adults. Jon just nodded before answering “Yeah like I said I felt bad leaving you here alone so I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to get dinner or something?” He asked as he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

Daenerys thought for a moment before giving him a small nod “That sounds lovely just give me an hour to go wash and change” Jon smiled big as he nodded happily “Alright....take your time I have to wash up as well and take Ghost for a walk” He added.

“Oh there’s no need I took him out earlier” She told him.

“Okay then well then I’ll just get washed up then” Turning way Jon went to his room and shut the door. Sighing as she watched him leave Daenerys went to her room to grab some fresh clothes and take a shower.

An hour or two later they both emerged from their rooms clean and ready to go. Daenerys wore one of the new outfits Sansa picked out for her. It was a blue long sleeve blouse with a white cardigan and skinny jeans and simple white flats that were decorated with small flowers. Her white blonde hair was let down the ends curling as they dried. Jon looked absolutely looked sexy in a tan leather jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans. His hair free from his bun letting all the curls fall around his cheeks.

_ How am I supposed to resist him when he comes out looking like he just finished posing for a photo shoot? God is testing me. _

“Ready?” Jon’s asked breaking her train of thought.

“Mhmm? Oh yeah I’m ready” Smiling at each other Jon walked to the front door and opened it letting Daenerys out first.

“Ok let’s go eat”

The car ride wasn’t long as Jon drove to a Italian restaurant on the corner of a tall building. It was small but quaint as Daenerys looked it over. Parking the car Jon led her to the front of the restaurant.

“Where are we?”

“The Blue Rose” Jon answered with a grin as he took her inside the coolness of the air conditioning hitting her immediately. She tried to ignore the way her heart raced at the feel of Jon’s hand in hers but before she could do anything Jon dropped her hand. Ignoring the drop in her stomach at the loss of his hand Jon walked up to the desk and asked for a table while she stayed back.

_ This is what you wanted Daenerys _ She reminded herself cooly  _ But I didn’t expect it to hurt like this _

After a couple of minutes a waiter came up and led them to a table next to a wide window which gave off a perfect view of the city life. Sitting down the waiter gave them their menus.

“I’ll be back later for your orders but for now can I get you something to drink?” He asked looking between the two. Jon answered first.

“I’ll have a coke” The waiter wrote down his drink and then looked at Daenerys.

“A waters fine for me” Nodding at her the waiter left to get their drinks. Jon and Daenerys were quiet as they looked over their menus. The waiter soon came back with their drinks in hand placing them in front of them.

“Here are your drinks I’ll be back in a moment to take your order” Leaving as quickly as he came Daenerys and Jon sat in silence as they looked over their menus.

Every couple of seconds Daenerys would glance at him as he read his eyes serious while he looked over the food options. Looking at her menu Daenerys wasn’t sure what to get everything seemed so expensive and she didn’t want Jon to spend too much money on her. So she just decided on getting the Alfredo pasta with chicken which thankfully was only ten dollars.

“So what are you getting?” She asked Jon who looked up from his menu and answered “I was either thinking of getting the shrimp scampi or stuffed chicken parmesan"

“They both sound good” Daenerys commented.

“Yeah I’ve had both so that’s why it’s hard to choose what about you?”

“I’m getting the chicken Alfredo”

Jon nodded in approval “That’s good I’ve had it a couple of times”

“How often do you come here?” She questioned.

“This is my third or fourth time here but they deliver so I’ve had their food on occasion” He explained.

“Oh” was all she said in return.

“So what did you do all day?” Jon asked after a moment.

Daenerys smiled as she replied “Well other then the singing and dancing I took Ghost to the park”.

Jon laughed at that "Yeah that was definitely a sight to behold who knew you were such a gifted dancer" Jon teased.

"Shut up I couldn't help myself I just love Elton John" She admitted with a grin making Jon laugh some more.

“So you went to the park right I didn't even know you knew where it was?” He chuckled.

Shaking her head Daenerys replied “More like Ghost knew where it was he practically dragged me the whole way” She admitted with a giggle.

“Yeah that’s not a surprise I usually take him there every day after work he knows it better than I do” Jon grinned as she talked about Ghost.

“I also met Missandei” Daenerys added remembering the curly hair beauty.

“You met Missandei? Really?” He questioned confused.

Nodding her head she went on “Yep Ghost must of recognized her scent because he ran up to her”

Jon shook his head in amusement “Yeah that sounds like Ghost”

“She was really nice” Daenerys said with smile as she thought of Missandei.

“Yeah we go to the same school”

“I know she told me that her boyfriend and you share a class together and y'all met through a study group” She told him.

Jon chuckled “Yeah Greyworm is pretty cool I like them both”

“I also picked around the apartment too” She added surprising Jon “What? Dany you didn’t need to do that” Jon began with a slight frown but Daenerys just stopped him “It was no big deal and trust me the apartment needed a clean like really badly” She teased. Rolling his eyes Jon leaned back in his chair “Yeah I’m not exactly the tidiest person” He explained with a small grin.

“Well now you have me” She pointed out with a grin.

“Yeah now I have you” He agreed smiling back at her.

Daenerys was about to say something else when the waiter popped back up to take their orders.

“So what will the lady and gentleman have this evening?”

Jon looked at Daenerys first before she answered “I’ll have the chicken Alfredo”

“And I’ll have the stuffed chicken Parmesan”

Taking down their orders the waiter left them once again both taking sips from their drinks before speaking again.

“So anything else happen at the park?” Jon asked meeting her gaze as her thoughts were suddenly brought back to the scary man and his soulless eyes that chilled her to the bone but Daenerys didn’t want to think about him right now so she lied.

“Nope nothing really”.

Wanting to change the subject Daenerys brought up what she and Missandei talked about at the park. Both her and Jon falling into easy conversation until the waiter came back with their food. The delicious smell of chicken covered in Alfredo filled her nostrils and made her stomach rumbled at the sight of it. Placing her plate in front of her Daenerys picked up her fork and began to dig in. The rest of the evening went smoothly as Jon and Daenerys ate and talked about Jon’s family and his music all while making sure the conversation never strayed to her. Daenerys still found it surprising on how easy it was to talk to Jon and how she just felt relaxed around him. She could easily get lost in him and wouldn’t care as long as he was right there with her. 

And it scared her.

Jon was  _ too _ compatible making it almost impossible to want anything else, Daenerys had to keep her heart guarded around her. She had a plan and she had to stick to it, if she wanted Jon to be safe from her brothers wrath.

_ I wouldn’t know what to do if something happened to Jon because of me  _ Daenerys thought ruefully looking up at Jon who was talking about a happy memory with Robb completely oblivious to her inner turmoil.

Smiling sadly Daenerys only nodded along to Jon’s happy story giving the occasional laugh as he continued. Daenerys’ heart gave a lurch as Jon soft brown eyes lit up with mirth making Daenerys want to lean in and kiss him. Shaking her head Daenerys shook her head trying to shake away those thoughts.

_ He has a normal life filled with love and friendship and I can’t be selfish, I won’t ruin his life with my baggage. _

Sitting up in attention Daenerys faked a happy smile and laughed at a joke Jon said and let herself pretend that her life was normal and that she was out with a friend all while ignoring her breaking heart.

_ I’ll keep you safe Jon even if that means we can never be together. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw poor Dany all she wants is a normal life with Jon but with the threat of Viserys looming she has to keep her distant even if it breaks her heart.


	16. Are you lonesome tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! readers I know it's been awhile but here's a new chapter for you! Things are about to turn for Jon and Daenerys relationship but are they good or bad? Who knows? You'll just have to read and find out hehe.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos.

Chapter 16

 

 

“I've come to a conclusion” Sam announced from his place behind the register a grin on his face.

Daenerys was busy finishing shelving some books when she heard Sam speak “And that is?” She questioned raising a brow.

“You were a professional saleswoman in another life ” He stated proudly making Daenerys giggle and shake her head “What?” Placing the last book on the shelf Daenerys made her way to Sam who was nodding his head.

“You were a professional saleswoman in another life because no one in the history of the store has sold as many books as you have” Sam explained.

“Sam it’s my job to sell books” Daenerys began but Sam just shook his head “No no you've sold more books in your first two weeks then I did in my first month...like that’s amazing!” Amused Daenerys just shook her head as Sam finished locking up the register and putting the days paperwork away. It was near closing time and Daenerys and Sam were finally done with everything.

“Seriously Dany you have a gift” Sam complimented her making Daenerys blush from his praise, “It’s nothing Sam really” She objected lightly but Sam had already gone to the back of the store to lock up. Smiling to herself Daenerys was happy that Sam thought she was doing a good job there at the bookstore. A month and half had passed since she began to work at  _ Aemon’s bookstore  _ and it was unsurprisingly as easy as she thought it would be, Daenerys was back in her element surrounded by books, perfectly comfortable around the pages of famous authors and poets. It was also nice that her and Sam worked well with each other, finding common grounds in their opinions on their favorite books and authors. It was easy to see why Jon and Gilly loved him, he was undoubtedly intelligent and kind and Daenerys was glad to call him a friend.

It had also been a month and a half since she moved in with Jon.

It was easier than expected-them living together, there was no awkwardness, no uneasiness, no nervousness, they both effortlessly fell in sync with one another as they learned to live together, it was if they had been living together for years not just a couple of weeks. During the weekdays Jon would drop her off at  _ Aemon’s Bookstore  _ for work and pick her up every day afterwards. Some evenings they would sometimes go over to the  _ Wilding Cafe _ and hang out with Sam and Gilly and Robb or have the Stark sister come over and see how she was doing. Her new life in Winterfell was better that Daenerys had dared to hope finding a place amongst Jon and her new friends.

Daenerys just hoped that it could last.

Though everything was going well with her job and friends Daenerys couldn’t shake the threat of Viserys from her mind no matter how good things were going in her life. Some nights Daenerys feared that she would wake up back in Viserys’ clutches away from Jon and everyone but then she would think of Jon and her new friends and all thoughts of her brother would just fade away.

Shaking her head Daenerys checked the time and went to grab her things from the employee break room. There she saw Sam on his phone talking to someone a smile on his face as she spoke to the other person on the line.

“Yes! Mr  Baelish thank you so much, you don’t know what this means for the store thank you thank you, yes I’ll make sure to call tomorrow to go over the rest of the details, you have a good evening as well, goodbye” Hanging up the phone Sam threw his arms up and let out a yelp of excitement.

“Who was that Sam?” Daenerys questioned Sam curious to see why he was suddenly so happy.

Turning to face her Sam sighed happily as he answered “That Dany was our sponsor for this years book fair” Seeing the look of confusion on her face Sam continued “For the past ten years Aemon’s bookstore have hosted Winterfell's fall book fair, it’s a opportunity to display and exhibit new books and authors but ever since the death of Aemon three years ago the stores endorsements have been dwindling and it's been difficult to fund such a big event...until today that is” Sam paused to take a breath a smile growing on his face.

“So…” Daenerys couldn’t help but smile back as she gestured for him to continue “So that means we're gonna host the book fair! And I can’t wait to start on the preparations….I’m gonna need to call the vendor's and get volunteers….Oh! I also need to call the city office and…….”

“Sam!” Shouting his name to get his attention Sam stopped his rambling at looked at Daenerys giving her a sheepish smile and apologized “Sorry” but Daenerys just shook her head still smiling “It’s alright, I can see this is something you really care about and if there’s anything you need me to do I’ll be happy to help”.

“Thanks Dany”

Giving him a pat on the shoulder Daenerys went to grab her things when Sam’s phone began to ring “Hello?, oh hey yeah she’s just getting her stuff she should be out in a minute or so, yeah ok bye”

“Jon?” Daenerys asked as she put her things in her bag a smirk playing on her lips knowing.

“Yup, he’s outside waiting for you but I can let him in if you want?” Sam asked but Daenerys just shook her head “No it’s fine I got my things and I already checked out for the day unless you want me to lock up with you? But Sam just waved her off “No go I still have some calls to make so you go on ahead I’ll see you tomorrow”

Shrugging Daenerys said goodbye to Sam and headed out the store, once she was out she could see Jon waiting outside his car leaning on the bumper his attention on his phone. He wore his work clothes and he looked a little dirtier than usual but Daenerys found that she didn’t mind that much.

_ He would look handsome in a trash bag or better yet nothing at all  _ Daenerys thought to herself for a second before shaking her head  _ Come on Dany get your head out the gutters. _

“Jon” Snapping his head up from his phone Jon smiled showing off his pearly white teeth “Hey you ready?” He asked.

Nodding Daenerys replied “Yeah” and with that Jon goes over to Daenerys’ side and ever the gentlemen opens her door for her, smiling and saying a ‘thank you’ she gets in the car and watches as Jon makes his way to the drivers side. Quickly getting in Jon started the car and soon the crisp voice of Jackie Wilson starts to sing  _ ‘I get the sweetest feeling’  _ Grinning Daenerys turns up the volume and began to hum along to the uplifting tune. From the corner of her eyes she could see Jon smile at her as he drove his eyes bright with amusement as she hums to the music. 

**“It's more than I can stand, Girl when you hold my hand, I feel so grand that I could cry”**

Eyes widening in surprise as Jon began to sing to the song Daenerys let out a giggle as he continued to sing loudly.

**“And I get the sweetest feeling, Mumma the sweetest, Baby the sweetest loving you….”**

“Come on Dany sing with me!” 

Shaking her head Daenerys tried to dismiss him but Jon was persistent as he carefully started poking on her shoulder playfully. Laughing at his playfulness Daenerys finally relented and began to sing along to the song with Jon.

**“The greater your love the stronger you hold me baby**

**The stronger you hold the more I need you….**

**With every passing day I love you more in every way**

**I'm in love to stay and I wanna say…”**

Daenerys was surprised on how good they sounded, she already knew that Jon was a talented singer and she knew that she had an ok voice but as they sang in the car Daenerys couldn't help but think of how she and Jon just well their voices fit together, like their voices were made for each other. Suddenly feeling a wave of dejection wash over her Daenerys looked over to Jon who was still singing along to the song his focus on his driving.

Ignoring the tug in her stomach Daenerys just shook her head and continued to sing not wanting to dwell on her wounded heart.

“ **I get the sweetest feeling, Baby the sweetest hunny the sweetest…..**

**Loving you, Baby the sweetest, sweetest…”**

As the song began to fade away they had stopped at a red light, Daenerys and Jon aren’t looking at each other as they wait for the light to turn green. The music changes to another song from the sixties and Daenerys can’t help but huff out a laugh from their impromptu duet soon Jon is joining in.

“So that happened” He says once their laughter died down his gaze meeting hers.

“Yeah it did” Daenerys giggled feeling the tension in her stomach cease from earlier as he looked at her. His brown eyes shining against the glow of the street lights making Daenerys blush from the intensity in them.

_ I could stare into his eyes forever and be perfectly content _

“So how was work?” He asked as the light turned green breaking Daenerys out of her thoughts “Oh just the same old stuff, talked to some people, sold some book etc though something interesting happened right before you picked me up” She told him.

“Oh really like what?” Turning into the next street they finally made it back to the apartment building. The dark gray walls looming over them as they drove into the parking garage, Daenerys couldn’t help be fascinated by the old building with its simple but charming exterior and  modernist design. Jon thought it was just another old building but to Daenerys it was special because it was the place where Daenerys was able to call home.

“Sam got a sponsor for the book fair this year” She says as the car parks in their spot.

“Really? That’s great! Sam had been stressing over the book fair for the past week I’m glad he finally caught a break”

“He has? He didn’t tell me that” Daenerys couldn’t help but feel a little bad that she didn’t notice as she tried to remember seeing Sam being stressed over anything but found nothing out of the ordinary. Sam had been his usual chipper self cracking jokes and helping customers. 

“He's gotten good at hiding his stressed nerves over the years, in high school he was always a nervous wreck but after he got with Gilly he grew more confident and at better handling his nerves” Jon explained while they got out the car and headed to the elevator.

“Well he seemed really excited for the book-fair”

“No surprise there Sam’s been in love with the book-fair since he started working at Aemon’s, he and the owner were close”

After catching up on each others day the pair finally made it home where they were instantly greeted by Ghost. Daenerys was the first to get the white canines attention as Ghost leaped up to lick at Daenerys face making her giggle.

“Yes hello Ghost I missed you too” Leaning back down Ghost just wagged his tail happily.

“Wow six years of walks, belly rubs and countless treats you'd think I get at least a sniff from my own dog” Jon grumbled from behind her.

“Don't be jealous Jon, Ghost still loves you” She stated playfully and right on cue Ghost left Daenerys side to greet Jon rubbing his head against Jon's leg gently.

“Oh no don't try and start to butter me up now you traitor”

Laughing Daenerys smiled as she watched Jon with Ghost, heading to the living room Daenerys put on a record of  _ Elvis Presley _ greatest hits and soon the apartment was filled with the sound of 50s slow rock.

“Good choice” Jon said sneaking up on her making Daenerys gasp.

“Sorry didn't mean to scare you” Jon chuckled placing a gentle hand on her waist. Shaking her head Daenerys huffed out a laugh “You just surprised me that's all” gazing up at him blue-grey met with brown and Daenerys could feel the blood rush to her cheeks at the way Jon stared down at her.

_ Pull yourself together Daenerys _

Clearing her throat Daenerys took a small step back knocking into the record player making the record start into a new song.

“Oh jeez I'm sorry”

Daenerys was surly blushing now as she felt Jons hands hold onto her waist tighter as he tried to help her stand back up.

“You alright Dany?” Jon asked, nodding Daenerys felt herself start to lean into his, the warmth of Jons body making her feel dizzy with elation at the sudden closeness. Against her better judgment Daenerys laid her head on Jon's shoulder, saying nothing Jon wrapped his arms around her pulling them closer together. Daenerys didn’t know how long they stood like that or when they started to sway to the music but she soon found her arms around his neck and meeting Jons eyes once more the heat of his gaze making Daenerys shiver. Tucking her head in the crook of his neck to hide her blush Daenerys could feel her heart pound with untouched feelings that she tried to bury away for the past month and a half.

She found herself wanting to break her own rule and tell Jon how she really felt about him but deep down she knew she was a coward, too afraid to say anything because of how unpredictable her life was. At any moment her old life could catch up to her and ruin everything she had built with Jon. Daenerys couldn't do that to him or any of the friendships she made along the way.

Nuzzling closer into Jon neck Daenerys didn't want to think of her troubled past while she was dancing with Jon. So for the rest of the song Daenerys let herself get lost in Jons comforting embrace and swayed to the music 

**“Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?** **  
** **Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?”**

Singing the last lines softly into her ear Daenerys slowly pulled back to look at him. His brown eyes darting between her eyes and lips Daenerys knew what Jon was thinking as he slowly bent down towards her. Panicking Daenerys quickly pushed herself away from him, a look of confusion flashed across Jon's face as Daenerys just shook her head and dashed to her room but not before she saw the look of hurt on Jon face as she shut her room door.

Throwing herself on her bed Daenerys didn't know what came over her, everything was so peaceful and content bit as soon as Jon looked at her that way all her insides became jelly and she needed to get out of there.

“Ugh I'm such an idiot...and a coward” She whispered out loud to herself. Shaking her head Daenerys got up from the bed and pressed her ear against the door. She heard nothing guessing that Kon must have turned off the record player and went to his room.

_ He's never going to talk to me again? I mean I practically ran away from him so he wouldn't kiss me. _

And it wasn't like she  _ didn't _ want to kiss Jon because in fact Daenerys really did but she had never kissed anyone before and even though it was stupid she didn't Jon to think she was bad at it.

Deciding just be a coward for the rest of the night Daenerys stayed in her room finding ways to entertain herself until bedtime but after an hour or so had passed her stomach growled and she needed something to eat. Sucking in a deep breath Daenerys opened the door and made her way to the kitchen to get herself a snack. Luckily for Daenerys and her nerves Jon was still in his room so she was able to make a quick sandwich and grab a bag of chips and make it back to her room in under two minutes.

After eating her short dinner Daenerys took a quick shower and readied herself for bed. It was only a quarter after nine but Daenerys didn't know how long she could dwindle in her own self pity over the almost kiss incident. Groaning Daenerys turned off her lamp light and pulled the blanket over her head.

_ Tomorrow is gonna be a long day. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Daenerys woke up earlier than usual and stepped outside her room. The apartment was quiet as she made her way to the living room. Ghost was laying on the couch asleep when Daenerys spotted a piece of paper on the dining table. Picking it up read what is said.

**Had to leave early for work Sam's going to pick you at 8:30. I have some things to do later so Sam is going to drop you off as well..**

**Jon.**

Putting the note down Daenerys tried to ignore the twist in her stomach. She knew that sometimes Jon had to leave early for work but but every time he did he always woke her up said goodbye in person and would wish her a good day. So the note he left did not give her reassurance that things were going to be all right between them.

With an hour to kill Daenerys decided to watch some tv needing some type of distraction before she had to get ready.

At eight-thirty on the dot Sam arrived with two cups of coffee and fresh blueberry muffins much to Daenerys surprise but was grateful nonetheless. 

The day was a slow one in the store with only a handful of people stopping by but Daenerys was glad to for the quiet because it gave her about chance to think about the night before.

Daenerys internally groaned to herself as her mind went over what happened between her and Jon. The picture of Jons hurt face kept flashing inside her head making her want to turn back time and just kiss him like she wanted to.

Because if she was being honest with herself Daenerys was tired of hiding her feelings for Jon, consequences be damned. She don't want to let the fear of her brother and her past life keep holding her back anymore she wanted to leave it a out in the open and tell Jon how she truly felt.

_ Tonight I’m gonna go up to Jon and tell him how I feel and god willing I’m gonna kiss him and his stupid pretty mouth. _

“Hey Dany” Snapping out of her thoughts Daenerys saw Sam standing there with a big stack of books in his arms.

“Hey there's a customer looking for some books for school can you go help him? I would but as you can see my hand are full” He joked.

“Yeah sure no problem”

Walking up to the customer Daenerys saw that it was a man in his twenties with a handful of books. He looked decent in a worn out brown leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt and jeans and as Daenerys observed him she could see he had blue highlights in his long brown hair.

“Hello do you need any help with anything?” She asked him politely, the customer smirked at her “Yes actually I do, I’m looking for books on war strategy and tactics” Nodding her head Daenerys quickly lead him to the history section where they held the war books.

“Here you go I hope you find what you need” With that Daenerys turned to leave but her customer spoke stopping her “Wait don’t I get the name of my savior?” Looking back at him Daenerys sighed before answering

“I’m Dany”

“Daario Naharis”

Sticking out his hand Daenerys eyes him before extending her own and shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you”

“You too Dany” Handing on to her hand longer than what she was comfortable with Daario finally let it go “I hope to be seeing you around” Grinning at her as he left to buy his books Daenerys was left with a weird feeling in her stomach. Taking a breath Daenerys went back to work and soon the thought of Daario Naharis was pushed to the back of her mind. Forgotten.

 

For the rest of the day Daenerys went over all the ways she could approach Jon when she got home, some involved running up to him and kissing him and others were just too embarrassing to think about. So lost in thought Daenerys didn't hear Sam call after her.

“Dany!”

Flinching  in surprise Daenerys saw Sam holding up her bag to her and a look of concern on his face.

“Sorry Sam I was lost in thought for a moment” She explained sheepishly as she grabbed her bag from him.

“Well you did look deep in thought I kinda didn’t want to bother you but it’s closing time” He jested making Daenerys laugh.

“Well I’m ready to leave whenever you are” She told him cocking her head to the side playfully.

“Ok I’ll text Jon saying we’re on our way” Sam informed her as they locked up at left the store. Luckily there was hardly no traffic as Sam drove Daenerys home her heart beating a hundred miles per second with anticipation.

Dropping her off in front of the apartment building Daenerys said goodbye to Sam and made her way to the elevators counting the minutes to when she would see Jon.

_ This is it Daenerys the moment you’ve feared but wanted for a long time. No more being a coward, you know Jon feels something for you so this is your chance to make a move. _

Stepping out the elevator Daenerys out she walked down the long hallway to the apartment. Her steps quickening she finally made it to the front door. Unlocking the door to let herself Daenerys was surprised to see that Jon was already home laying on the couch who looked even more shocked than she did. A look of fear flashed across his face and afraid as he practically leapt up and ran up to her.

“Dany! You're home early” He stammered out nervously his eyes darting back to his room and back to her.

“I could say the same thing for you, you’re note said that you'd be home late” She pointed out to him. Confused on why he was acting so weird Daenerys was about to ask what was wrong when she was interrupted by a soft feminine voice. Looking over Daenerys felt her heart drop to the floor and her hopes crushed as she saw a pretty blonde haired girl step out from Jon’s room dressed only in one of Jon’s t-shirts.

“Hey Jon where did you put my pants?....Oh hello there! You must be Jon’s new roommate my name's Val”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw poor Dany and right when she was to reveal her feelings for Jon.
> 
>  
> 
> Songs are "I get the sweetest feeling" by Jackie Wilson and "Are you lonesome tonight" Elvis Presley


End file.
